Shattered
by purplepagoda
Summary: When one of their own suffers a serious trauma will this team be able to handle it? Will they be able to pull through when their world is shattered? Better yet will the victim make it through unscathed?
1. The late night phone call

2:37 A.M. May 31st 2008:

Booth rolls toward his phone in his sleep. He opens his eyes and sees the phone light up. He reads the caller id and quickly flips it open.

"Hello?" he answers.

There's a silence on the other end.

"Bones are you there?"

"Come get me," she says in a very distraught voice.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"Here,"

"Where is here?"

"I'm at home," she answers.

"Bones what's going on? Why do you sound like that?"

"Just come get me," she pleads in tears.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she cries.

"Ok. I'll be right there,"

"Ok,"

"Do you want me to stay on the phone until I get there?"

"No. Just hurry," she tells him.

"Ok," he hangs up the phone and quickly throws on some clothes. He jumps in his vehicle and turns on the siren. He gets to her apartment complex in no time. He stops at her apartment door which is standing wide open. He steps in, and calls out for her.

"Bones,"

"There isn't an answer,"

"Brennan!" he calls out in alarm.

She doesn't answer. He listens closely and hears something in the bedroom. He finds the door to the bedroom open. It's dark.

"Temperance where are you?" he asks in the dark.

"I'm over here," she says in a very small voice.

He walks around her bed. He finds her sitting against her night stand holding her legs to her chest. He slowly moves over to her.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know," she sobs.

"Ok. It'll be ok," he reassures her.

He gently picks her up and leaves the room. He leaves the apartment shutting the door behind him. He rushes down to the car. When he gets to the car he walks to the back door to put her in.

"I don't want to sit back there," she tells him.

"Ok," he nods as he moves to the front.

He gently sits her in the passenger's seat, and shuts the door. He gets in and turns on the car. As he turns the siren on he looks at her. She's staring blankly out the window.

"Stay with me," he tells her.

Her eyes start to close, and he drives faster. He looks over again as they grow closer to the hospital. He sees that she's unconscious. At the hospital he parks the car in an emergency zone. He grabs the keys, and then grabs her. He runs into the E.R.

"Help her," he begs a doctor.

"Bring her over here," he instructs.

Seeley sits her down on an exam table where she lays nearly lifeless.

"Are you family?"

"No. I'm her partner,"

"I'm sorry sir you're going to have to step out,"

"But..."

"Please just let us do our jobs," he instructs.

"Ok," he agrees as he leaves the room.

He sits in the waiting room for what seems like an eternity.

3:27 A.M. the doctor comes out.

"She's unconscious. She's in pretty bad shape,"

"What happened?"

"We think that she was raped," he tells her.

"Where is she?"

"We moved her into a private room," he tells Seeley.

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah go ahead. She's on the second floor in rom 208,"

"Ok thank you," he nods as he heads for an elevator. He gets off the elevator, and heads toward 208. When he gets close to the door he sees her connected to tubes, and i.v.'s and he stops just short of the door. He flips open his phone to make a call.

3:31 A.M.

Angela hears something close to her head ringing. She moans, and then without opening her eyes feels for the phone. She grabs it quickly hoping not to wake Jack. With her eyes still closed she answers.

"This better be good," she warns.

"Angela I need you here now," Seeley tells her.

"You need me where?"

"The hospital,"

"What's wrong?"

"It's Bones,"

"What happened?" Angela asks now wide awake.

"They think that she was..." he stops.

"They think what?"

"They think that she was raped," he tells her with a shaky voice.

"Oh,"

"Please hurry. I can't go in there alone. I can't see her like this,"

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she tells him.

"Thanks," he hangs up.

She quickly throws on some clothes and pulls her hair up into a pony tail. She tries to be quiet, but she fails.

"Ange what are you doing?" Jack asks her.

"I've got to go,"

"Go where?"

"The hospital,"

"What's going on?"

"My best friend is in the hospital," she admits.

"Ok, go," he tells her.

She grabs her purse and her keys and is out the door.

4:06 A.M. Booth is sitting in a chair next to Temperance's bed. He sees Angela come to the door. She quietly pushes the heavy door open. She comes in and extends a hand containing a cup of coffee to him. He graciously takes it, and pushes a chair toward her. She sits down and looks at Seeley, and then Temperance. She just stares at Temperance without being able to say anything.

"How long has she been unconscious?"

"She passed out in the car on the way here,"

"So did they..."

"The doctor came in right after I talked to you, and told me some more details,"

"And?"

"They did a rape kit,"

"And?"

"They found fluids..." he stops.

"She's covered in bruises,"

"Yeah. They're worried that she might have a concussion. She got hit with something,"

"I can see that," she remarks as she stares at the stitches above her best friend's right eye.

"She's got 19 stitches above her eye. Her windpipes were nearly crushed. He lip is busted, and the list just goes on,"

"Do they have her on pain meds?"

"They said that she can't feel any of it. She's pretty drugged up, they gave her a sedative too,"

"Why? Wasn't she already unconscious?"

"When the doctor came in she woke up, and she started to have a panic attack, so he sedated her. They think at this point it's better that she not know what's going on,"

"When do they expect her to wake up?"

"They're going to reduce the amount of sedatives gradually. She'll probably be in and out of it for a couple of days,"

"Does she know what happened?"

"I don't know,"

"And her apartment?"

"I called in some of my people to take care of it,"

"Have you called Cam?"

"There's no point to call her until morning,"

"What kind of sick bastard could do this to her?"

"I don't know Angela,"

9:15 A.M. at the Jeffersonian

Cam hunts Hodgins down. He's sitting at his desk reading over a case.

"Hodgins?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where Angela is?"

"Yes,"

"And what about Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth? They should be here by now,"


	2. The Hospital

"No one told you?" he asks.

"Told me what?"

"Doctor B. is in the hospital. Angela and, I would assume that agent Booth are there with her,"

"What happened?"

"I don't know. Angela left the house at about 3:30 I haven't talked to her since then,"

Just then Sweets comes in.

"Dr. Saroyan do you know where Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth are? They were supposed to be at my office at nine,"

"Come with me Sweets," she suggests.

"Where are we going?"

"To the hospital," she tells him.

When they arrive at the hospital a receptionist points them to Temperance's room. They slip in the room and find that Seeley, and Angela are both asleep.

"Agent Booth," Cam gently shakes Booth.

He opens his eyes and looks at her.

"What time is it?"

"9:30 why?"

"I must have fallen asleep. I meant to call you,"

"Don't worry about it. What happened?"

At this point Angela wakes up.

"Hi," she blinks.

"Hi. What did I miss?" Cam asks.

"The doctors think that she was raped," Angela answers.

Cam just stares at Angela for a minute.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yeah Cam,"

"Do you want to do this?" she asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah,"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," he answers.

"Then let's go," she suggests.

"Ok," he agrees.

Cam and Seeley head for the door.

"Are you coming Sweets? We could use you," Seeley tells him.

"Ok. Angela will you be ok here by yourself?"

She nods.

"Call me if she wakes up," Sweets tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

June 3rd:

Angela is sitting in the same chair that she had been for days. While the rest of the team was trying to solve this she had been sitting there by her side the whole time. Her hair was still in a pony tail, and she found the idea of putting on make-up a pointless one.

She's half asleep next to Temperance. She's as close to the bed as she can get with the chair. She holds onto her best friend's hand. She opens her eyes when she feels the hand twitch. She looks up and sees Temperance looking around.

"Where am I?" she asks in a strained voice.

"You're in the hospital," Angela answers her.

"Why?"

"You don't remember?" She questions.

"No," Temperance answers in a weak voice.

"Save your voice," she suggests.

"But..."

"I'm going to go get the doctor. Save your voice for him he's going to have a lot of questions for you,"

"Ok," she answers.

Angela returns a few seconds later.

"He'll be in here in a few minutes,"

A doctor knocks on the door just after Angela says that.

"Hi. I'm Doctor Forrester," he introduces himself to them.

He moves towards Temperance.

"Do you know where you are?" he asks.

"The hospital,"

"Do you know who your are?"

"Of course," she answers.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan," she answers.

"What is your occupation?"

"I'm a forensic anthropologist,"

"Do you know your birth date?"

She nods and then tells him what it is.

"Good. Do you know who the president is?"

"George Bush,"

"Good. Do who is this sitting over here?" he points at Angela.

"Angela,"

"Do you know what today is?"

"I would assume that it's June First," she answers convincingly.

The doctor doesn't say anything he just writes on the chart.

"Is that wrong?" she questions.

Angela speaks up, "It's the third of June sweetie,"

"Oh," she answers.

"Are you in any pain?" the doctor asks her.

"No," she answers quickly.

"Ok good. I'll be back to check in on you in a while," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

As soon as the doctor is out of the room she turns to Angela.

"Why am I having so much trouble talking?"

"I think that your windpipes are damaged," she answers.

"What?" she questions in a weak voice.

"When you came in they thought that your windpipe was crushed. It's not, but I think that it's damaged,"

"What happened to me?"

"You don't remember?"

"No,"

"What is the last thing that you remember?"

"Leaving the office and walking to the parking garage with you," she answers.

"Oh," Angela clams up.

"What oh?"

"Nothing,"

"Was I in an accident?"

"No exactly,"

"Why am I in the hospital?"

"I'm not sure that I should tell you,"

"Why not?"

Her phone rings and saves her from Temperance's questions.

"Hello?"

"Hey Angela it's Sweets,"

"She's awake,"

"How is she?"

"She wants to know why she's here,"

"Don't tell her,"

"What do I tell her?"

"Nothing. Just talk around it,"

"I don't know how long I can talk around it,"

"I'll be there soon, just do your best," he tells her.

"Ok. I'll see you soon," she hangs up.

"Who was it?"

"Sweets he's on his way,"

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost as long as you have,"

"Why am I here?"

"Can you feel anything?" Angela asks her.

Temperance answers quickly, "No. Why can't I feel anything?"

"They have you on a lot of pain medication,"

"Why?"

"If you could see yourself you would know why,"

Temperance rests her hand on her forehead.

"What am I touching?" she asks.

Angela pulls Temperance's hand down to her side. "Don't sweetie. I don't want you to pull your stitches out,"

"What stitches?"

"Will you please save your voice?"

"No," she answers.

"Save your voice for Sweets he's going to want to talk to you,"

"About what?"

"What you seem to not be able to remember,"

About ten minutes later Sweets shows up.

"Do you want me to step out?" Angela asks Sweets.

"No you should stay," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

"Dr. Brennan what is the last thing that you remember?"

"Leaving work. Angela left at the same time I did,"

"Do you remember driving home?"

She thinks hard. She answers, "I almost ran a red light."

"When you got home what did you do?"

"I don't know," she tells him.

"Did you eat?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I ate at work,"

"Did you take a bath, or a shower?"

"A bath," she answers.

"And then? Did you go to bed?"

"I think I read a book,"

"What time did you go to bed?"

"I don't know like eleven thirty,"

"Then what? Did something wake you up out of your sleep?"

She does her best to remember but nothing seems to come into her mind.

"I don't know,"

"Do you remember calling Agent Booth?"

"No,"

"Do you remember him bringing you to the hospital?"

"No,"

"Ok,"

"Where is Booth?"

"He's working on a case," Angela answers her.

"Without me? Doesn't he need me?"

"Not on this one," she answers.

"Why not?"

"It doesn't have to do with bones,"

"Oh,"

"Angela can I have a word?" Sweets asks her.

She nods and follows him into the hall.

"Do you think that she remembers?" Angela asks.

"I think that she was probably conscious when it happened. She fought back. They found skin under her nails,"

"But?"

"I don't think that she remembers right now,"

"Why? The head trauma?"

"No she seems to be clear on everything else. I don't think that she wants to remember. She is very talented when it comes to compartmentalizing. I think what she does is when she recognizes that something is bad. That it's something that is going to evoke emotion she puts it away. She hides it away. Kind of like hiding something in the floorboard. It's still there, but she just can't see it. She knows that it's there but she doesn't know what it is. And she leaves it there because she doesn't want to deal with it,"


	3. Endless Questions

"But will she remember?"

"I think that she will,"

"And when she does?"

"She's probably going to shut down. She'll be quiet, and won't talk about it,"

"But that isn't healthy,"

"You have to be careful, but I think that you should push her to remember. She trusts you. She'll talk to you. Just be careful. I don't know if she can handle this," he admits honestly.

"And if she can't?"

"That's what we're here for," he tells her.

"Should I call Booth?"

"No. He's trying to catch this guy,"

"How is that going?"

"I don't know,"

Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian Cam is standing over a computer waiting on results. She's nearly asleep when her computer dings. She quickly looks at the results. Booth makes his way over.

"Did you get a match?"

"Yes and no,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's not in the system. He's not in any of the databases,"

"Then how did you find a match?"

"The DNA matched an unsolved rape, and 4 unsolved rape/homicides,"

"So he's experienced?"

"Yeah. Who knows how many victims haven't come forward, or how many we just don't know about,"

"Do you think that he thought she was dead?"

"I think that he left her there to die,"

"Cam we've got to catch this guy,"

Back at the hospital Sweets has left to get lunch for himself and Angela. Angela has returned to her chair that is next to Temperance's bed. Temperance stares at her for a long time, and then asks.

"Angela. What happened to me?"

Angela doesn't answer she just shifts in her chair.

"Please tell me. I can handle it,"

"I'm not so sure about that," Angela admits.

"I'll be fine, just tell me,"

"Brennan it's not that simple. I don't know if I should tell you,"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that it would be better that you remember on your own,"

"Why?"

"Because I wasn't there. I don't have all of the answers. I can't tell you exactly what happened,"

"That's ok,"

"No it's not. It's not good enough. You're going to want to know. I just don't have the answers to the questions that you're going to ask,"

"Just tell me," she begs.

"You're not going to like what I have to tell you,"

"Just tell me the truth,"

"Sometimes the truth is harder to handle than you think it is,"

"Why?"

"It just is, at least in this case,"

"Angela what is so bad that you're afraid to tell me?"

"I don't know how to tell you this,"

"Just say it,"

"Temperance you're in here because someone did something terrible, and unthinkable to you,"

"What are you talking about?"

Angela reaches down and grabs her purse. She pulls out a compact and turns to Temperance. "Go ahead take a look at yourself first. Then decide if you really want me to tell you,"

Temperance nods as she takes the compact from Angela. She tries to open it, but she's too doped up on pain meds to be able to successfully open it. Before she gets frustrated Angela gently pushes the button, and the compact pops open. She slips it out of Temperance's hand. She holds it up for her.

Temperance just stares in the mirror. She finds that her left eye is black, and blue, above her right eye there are a series of stitches. Her lip is busted and swollen. She pushes Angela's hand away. She gets the message, and puts the compact away.

"Is that it?" Temperance asks.

Angela shakes her head. "You have bruises all over you,"

"I can't feel anything,"

"I know. They've got you on some really good drugs,"

"What happened?"

"You were raped," she answers delicately.

Temperance just stares at her. She says nothing. Finally she opens her mouth and a very small sound comes out, "Oh." No tears come, she just continues to stare at Angela blankly.

"You really don't remember?"

Temperance starts to think, and then turns to Angela with a look of terror on her face.

"No," she says.

"Shh! It'll be ok Sweetie. We're all here for you,"

Her lips starts to quiver and she looks away.

"Look at me," Angela tells her.

She turns back with tears filling her eyes.

"Do you remember?" Angela asks her.

Temperance nods simply and carefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questions.

"No,"

"Is there anything that I can do for you? Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Booth," she answers.

"Do you want me to get him?"

She nods again.

Angela pulls out her phone, and dials Agent Booth's number. A voice comes on the other end after two rings. "Hello?"

"Hey Booth it's me," she tells him.

"How is she?" he asks.

"She's awake. And she wants you here,"

"Ok. I'll be there a-sap,"

"Ok. Bye," she hangs up.

When Angela spots Booth she goes out to talk to him.

"How is she?"

"She's hanging in there,"

"Does she know?"

"Yes,"

"Does she remember?"

"Yes,"

"What does she remember?"

"I don't know. I don't want to push too hard,"

"We can't find him,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's linked to five other cases, but he doesn't have a name or a face,"

"Couldn't any of the other victims describe him?"

"Four of the five are dead," he answers.

"So it's up to her?"

"Yeah," he nods.

"Do we push her or do we let her deal with it?"

"Let her deal with it? She's not going to deal with it unless we make her,"

"I know,"

"We just have to do it carefully," he reminds her.

She nods and they step into the room. They sit down next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her.

She breathes deeply, and then answers, "Numb."

"Does she really need the oxygen?" he asks Angela.

"I don't know. I would assume so,"

She stares at her partner. He decides to be a straight shooter. "You know what happened right?"

She nods quietly.

"Do you remember?"

She nods again, but this time she elaborates, "I didn't stop it,"

"You were scared," Angela tells her.

"But..."

"There was nothing you could have done," Seeley tells her.

"What can I do now?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, this whole case rests on you,"

"What do you mean?"

"We don't know who he is. He's linked to several other cases, but we don't have a face,"

"Do you think that you can describe him to me?" Angela asks.

Temperance nods reluctantly.

After nearly half an hour Angela comes up with a sketch. She shows it to Seeley, and then Temperance.

"Is this him?"

She closes her eyes. Angela puts her sketchbook down out of Temperance's sight.

"Was it him?" Angela asks.

Temperance looks at Angela. She nods.

"Are you sure?" Booth questions.

"Yes," she answers with a raspy voice.

Angela rips the drawing out and hands it to Booth.

"Are you going to be ok if I go?" he asks.

She nods. He hugs her tightly before he leaves. "I'll catch him. I promise," he whispers in her ear before leaving.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asks her.

"No," she answers.

"I'm here if you want to,"

"I know,"

"You don't have to be so brave. No one expects you to be," Angela tells her.

"But..."

"Cry. It's ok. It's normal,"

"But it doesn't solve anything. It doesn't change it, or fix it,"

"I know, but sometimes you just need to cry," Angela reminds her.


	4. Remembering

"Aren't you tired?" Temperance asks Angela.

"I'm fine,"

"Why don't you go home and take a shower, and get some rest?"

"I'm not going to leave you alone,"

"How long have you been here?"

"It's not important,"

"Angela go home. I'll be fine,"

"No. I'm not leaving you here alone. You might try to sneak out or something,"

"I doubt that I can get free off all of this before someone notices,"

"You're intelligent I wouldn't put it past you,"

Cam knocks on the door. Angela motions her in.

"How are you feeling?" Cam asks her.

"Do you really have to ask?"

"Right,"

"Will you make her go home?" she asks.

"She's right. You should go home. You've been here what four days?"

"I don't think that it's been that long,"

"It has," Cam tells her.

"I'm fine," she tries to convince them, but her yawning betrays her.

"Go home. I can stay with her," Cam tells her.

"Are you sure?"

"I won't leave her for a second," Cam tells her.

"Ok," Angela agrees as she gets out of her chair. She walks over to Temperance and hugs her.

"Bye sweetie. Call me if you need anything,"

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

"Do you want me to call your dad?" Cam asks.

Temperance looks at her as if she's stupid. "No. I don't want him here. I don't want him to see me like this,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I mean unless you want a murder on your hands,"

"I don't think that he'd be wrong this time,"

Temperance stares down. She moves her hand and realizes that she's got bruises on her wrist. She looks at the other wrist, and finds another bruise. Cam steps in quickly. She pulls the blanket up to her chest.

"When do I get to go home?"

"I'm not sure. They probably want you to breath on your own for a while,"

"I can breath just fine,"

"I wouldn't be so sure,"

Temperance pulls the oxygen out of her nose.

"See," she points out.

Cam watches the monitor as her oxygen falls. It reaches 60 and she grabs the tube.

"Put it back in. You don't have anything to prove here," she insists.

Temperance looks at her grudgingly and then complies.

"Is it true?"

"What?"

"That they thought my wind pipes were crushed?"

"They were concerned about it. They did some x-rays and a MRI to be safe,"

"What did they do an MRI for?"

"They thought that you had a concussion,"

"Oh,"

"You were hit with something,"

"A lamp," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"I think so. That's the only thing close by that would make this shape," she points to her stitches.

"How much do you remember?"

"Enough. I can only remember bits and pieces,"

"Do you want to talk to Sweets?"

"No. I'll be fine,"

"I think that you should talk to someone, even if it isn't Sweets,"

"I'm fine," she insists.

"As your boss I insist," Cam tells her.

"Whatever," she answers.

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Brennan insists.

Agent Booth arrives just after eight p.m. Cam is flipping through a magazine, and Temperance is asleep.

"You can go now Cam. I can take it from here," he tells her.

"Are you sure? You should go home and get some rest too,"

"I'll be fine,"

"Ok," she sighs.

Temperance wakes up about an hour later. She finds Booth in a chair with his head laying next to her leg. She runs her fingers through his hair.

"Why are you petting me?"

"I'm not," she answers as she removes her hand.

He sits up and gives her a look.

"You know that they're going to start reducing the amount of pain meds you get,"

"And?"

"You're going to be in a lot of pain,"

"I'll be fine," she reassures him.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he tells her.

"What do you mean?"

"You're covered in bruises,"

"I know," she answers.

"And not little bruises you get when you bump your knee. Some of these are softball sized,"

"I'll be fine,"

"It's ok if you're not,"

"How many?"

"How many what?"

"Stitches,"

"Forty one stitches, and at least a dozen bruises,"

"Why can't I remember?"

"I thought that you did,"

"I can only remember bits an pieces,"

"You probably blacked out," he admits.

"I guess,"

"What do you remember?"

"Not enough,"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to talk about. I don't remember that much,"

"What do you remember?"

"I remember thinking that I heard someone. Then I remember feeling like someone was standing over me. Then I remember waking up and seeing someone standing over me,"

"Did he say anything?"

"He told me not to scream," she recalls.

_May 30th 11:36 P.M._

"_You can take whatever you want but please just don't do this," she begs._

"_Shut up!" he demands._

_He buckles his belt. She closes her eyes and hears his pants drop to the floor. She opens her eyes and looks at him. Something welled up inside of her. It wasn't fear, she would have expected that. It was the anger that she didn't expect. He rips the covers off her. He bends down and whispers in her ear. "This is going to be the best you've ever had," he says sadistically._

_She grabs him by the hair of the head and knocks him into the headboard. Then she pushes him. He loses his balance, and she crawls to the end of her bed. As she reaches the foot of the bed he grabs her by the hair of the head. "That was a stupid move," he tells her._

And that was it. For some reason she couldn't remember the rest. She wasn't sure that she wanted to remember the rest.

"It's ok. You don't have to relive anything that you don't want to," he tells her.

She stares into his eyes and nods. She hears the door open and she turns her head. She sees Angela standing in front of her. She's wearing fresh clothes, and has some make-up on.

"I'm glad you went home and took a shower," Booth tells her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angela asks.

"I didn't want to say anything, but you were starting to be rank,"

"Thanks," she rolls her eyes at him.

"I'm just being honest,"

"Then I'll be honest, you can go home now,"

"Is that ok with you Bones?"

"Yeah go you need your rest too," she tells him.

"Ok," he agrees.

Half an hour later Temperance has fallen back asleep. Angela paints her nails quietly.

"No," Temperance says in her sleep.

Angela looks up. She screws the lid on the bottle and sits it on the floor. She watches as Temperance starts to toss and turn.

"No," she begs.

"Bren wake up," she says softly.

"Come on sweetie," she pleads as she squeezes her hand.

Temperance opens her eyes and looks at her friend with terror.

"Are you ok?"

"I don't think so," she answers.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"It wasn't a dream," she answers.


	5. Being There

"Oh sweetie,"

"I don't understand,"

"What don't you understand?"

"People," she admits.

"I know,"

"I wish that I didn't remember any of this,"

"We all do," she answers.

"Why can't I just forget about this?"

"Because it was a traumatic experience,"

"I've had a lot of those in my life, and I've managed to escape unscathed,"

"You just think that you have,"

"I don't want to deal with this," she admits.

"Why?"

"I'm afraid,"

"Of what?"

"I don't know," she answers.

The doctor knocks on the door. Angela motions him in. He comes in with a nurse. They check the machines and write some things down on Temperance's chart.

"I'm going to take your oxygen out to see how well you can breath without it," the doctor tells her.

Her oxygen levels start to plummet. Angela watches in horror waiting for the doctor to do something.

"Is that normal?"

"Her brain doesn't realize that it has to breath on it's own again. Give her a minute her oxygen levels will stabilize in a minute," he reassures her.

They hit fifty, and then stop falling. They slowly start raising again until they hit 85. Temperance smiles at the doctor.

"Do you know what today is?" he asks her.

"June third 2008,"

"What is your name?"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan,"

"Ok. Who's the president?"

"George Bush,"

"H.W. or W.?" he questions.

"W,"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"None,"

"Good. Now can you follow my finger,"

She rolls her eyes and then does what he asks of her.

"Good. I'm going to change the dosage for your pain medication,"

"Ok,"

"If the pain is manageable after I change the dosage, and you get cleared by psychologist I'll probably let you go home tomorrow," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

Seeley finds himself sitting at his kitchen table staring at pictures. The pictures he had been given by the crime scene photographers. The lamp lay busted on the floor by her night stand. There was blood all over her sheets, and pillow case. There was even blood on the side of her bedside stand. He recalls what she looked like that night. She had a white camisole, and a pair of solid blue pajama bottoms. Her top was bloody, and her pants were ripped. He puts the photos back in the manilla folder. He finds his keys in his pocket. He gets in his car and drives over to her apartment. He unlocks the door with his spare key. All of the evidence had been collected. The blood had been swabbed, and the linens had been removed. He goes into her bathroom, and opens the doors to the cabinet under the sink. He grabs some cleaner, and a roll of paper towels from the kitchen. He gently wipes at the side of the night stand. He eventually gets all of the residual blood off. He stares at her bare bed. All that's on it is a mattress. All of her linens had been taken. Luckily she had a mattress cover underneath her sheet which prevented the blood from seeping through. He returns the roll of paper towels, and the cleaner. He shuts and locks the door behind him. He decides to run to the store.

He finds an open store and wanders in. He stares at the vast selection of linens. He knew what had been on her bed, but he isn't sure whether or not to get the same thing or not. He first encounters a mattress cover. He throws it in the cart. He stares at the sheets. He had no clue what kind of thread count she wanted. He finds 470 thread count sheets. Then he realizes he has to choose a color. He decides to be different. He grabs up a set of bright pink sheets. He finds her a couple of pillows, and then moves on. He stands in front of a section of bed spreads for ten minutes. He decides to go with the same type of bedding she had previously had. He finds a pink down comforter that matches the pink sheets. He pays for the items and returns to her apartment. He carefully, and neatly puts the bed together. Once he throws the comforter on he is satisfied. He turns off the lights, and steps out of her room. He leaves the apartment once again and heads for home. When he arrives home he takes a very quick shower and collapses in bed.

The following morning his first stop is her room. She's asleep, and Angela is passed out in the chair.

"Angela," he says calmly.

"I'm awake," she insists as she struggles to open her eyes.

"I brought you guys some food,"

"Good luck waking sleeping beauty,"

"What do you mean?"

"She was awake all night. She was afraid to go to sleep,"

"When did she finally fall asleep?"

"About a quarter to five this morning,"

"That's not true it was four thirty," a voice comes from the bed.

"Hey Bones are you hungry?"

"I'm starving," she answers.

"Then you're just in luck I brought you breakfast," he smiles.

"Coffee," her eyes light up.

He grabs the hot up out of the drink carrier. She takes it from him.

"Careful it's hot," he tells her just before it touches her lips.

She glares at him as he pushes the table over the bed. She sits her coffee down as he empties the bag full of food. He hands Angela a cup and a meal. He sits Temperance's meal in front of her and sits down at the foot of the bed with his.

"Why are you sitting all the way down there? I don't bite," she tells him.

"You might if you're hungry enough,"

"Fine stay down there," she tells him.

"I will," he answers.

After eating he moves the table away, but continues to sit at the foot of the bed.

"How do you feel?" he asks her.

"Not as drugged up as before,"

"Are you in pain?"

"Not really," she answers.

"What kind of drugs do they have you on?"

Angela hands him a legal pad. He reads it and then stares at her.

"What are all of these?"

"The medicines she's on,"

"You wrote them all down?"

"Someone had to," she replies.

"How many of these does she have to take when she goes home?"

"Just a few," Angela answers.

"Am I going home today?" she asks.

"I think so. Sweets is going to be in soon," Angela tells her.

"I'm tired of being in a hospital bed,"

"I'm tired of being in a hospital chair," Angela sighs.

Temperance starts to smile, "Ow," she says.

"Did I do something?" Booth asks jumping up.

"No. You didn't do anything. It's just my lip," she answers.

"Oh,"

Angela sees Sweets approaching.

"I think that it's time for us to go," Angela tells him.

"Why?"

"Sweets is here,"

"Oh," he agrees.

Angela and Seeley leave the room, and Sweets sits down next to Temperance.

"How are you today Doctor Brennan?"

"Ok considering,"

"How are you dealing with this?"

"I'm not," she admits.

"Do you think that you would be willing to work with me, or another professional to guide you through this?"

"I guess,"

"You guess?"

"I will admit that this has created some complications that I need to deal with. I will also admit that I have difficulty dealing with some emotional issues. Therefore I would be open to discussing it with someone,"

"Ok. Would you like to discuss it with me or do you want me to refer you to someone else?"

"I can discuss it with you," she agrees.

"Are you sure that you're going to be comfortable discussing this with me?"

"I didn't say that I would be comfortable. I don't know that I'll ever be comfortable discussing it... with anyone,"

"Ok," he agrees as he gets up.

"Is that it?"

"Do you feel that you're a harm to yourself or others at this time?" he questions as he heads for the door.

"No," she answers with a furrowed brow.

"Ok then, that's it," he leaves the room, and speaks to her doctor.

The doctor comes in with a nurse and Angela and Seeley chose to wait outside. The nurse takes out her I.V. and the doctor hands her discharge papers.

"Just sign these and you're free to go," he tells her.

She quickly signs them.

"Here is your prescription for the pain medicine,"

"Ok," she says in an even tone.

The doctor and nurse leave the room, and Angela and Booth come in.

"Are you free?" Angela asks.

"Uh huh. Do I have clothes?" she asks.

"Yeah Booth got you some last night,"

"Uh huh," he smiles.

Temperance just looks at him.

"I was on the phone while he was taking care of it," Angela reassures her.

"Ok," she waivers as Seeley hands her a brown paper bag full of clothes.

She swings her feet over the bed, and steps down. She stands up and grabs the bag off of the bed. She slowly, and sorely makes her way to the bathroom. She quickly sheds the hospital gown. She slips her bra on. At this point the mirror over the sink catches her eye. She stares at herself. Her face is swollen, and one eye is bruised. She finds a hair brush with a hair tie wrapped around the end at the bottom of the bag. She carefully pulls her hair into a pony tail. It nearly hits her shoulders. She sees in her mirror that both of her shoulders are bruised. She slips on her shirt. She then grabs her panties out of the bag. After slipping them on she sees big bruises on her thighs and hip bones. She pulls on her pants slowly and stiffly. She puts on a pair of shoes and socks and returns her hair brush to the bag. She slowly exits the bathroom. She finds that Angela has already left, but Seeley is waiting on her.

"Are you ready to go home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she admits.


	6. Home

He drives her home. He walks her to her door, and unlocks it for her with his key. She slowly moves toward the bedroom. When she gets to the doorway she stops. He stops right behind her.

"Pink?" she questions.

"Uh huh,"

"Did you do this?" she asks.

"Yeah. I decided to go with something different,"

"Thanks," she says softly.

"No problem," he answers.

She turns around, and embraces him. He holds her tightly.

"I can't stay here, not alone," she admits.

"Ok," he tells her.

"I'm tired,"

"Ok,"

"I can't sleep in here,"

"Ok," he nods. He lets her go. She goes into the living and takes a seat on the couch. He grabs the comforter, and two pillows off the bed. He brings them to her.

"Why don't you take a nap out here,"

"Ok," she agrees.

Two hours later she wakes up.

"Seeley?" she calls out.

When there is no answer she starts to panic. Then she finds a note on her coffee table.

_Don't panic. I'll just be gone for a minute I needed to pick up your rx. _

_Seeley_

She relaxes into the couch. He returns moments later with her prescriptions, and a smoothie.

"I brought you something," he tells her.

"What?"

"A smoothie," he answers.

She smiles at him and takes it from him.

"I suggest that you take one of these,"

"Why?" she asks as she takes the pill bottle from him.

"Because your last dose of pain meds is going to start to wear off soon,"

"Ok," she agrees.

She carefully reads the bottle. She then tries to open the bottle but can't. He gently slips the bottle out of her hand. He opens the bottle, and gives her one, he then screws the cap back on. She puts the pill in her mouth and washes it down with smoothie.

"I'm allergic to banana," she tells him.

"What?" he looks at her in alarm.

"I'm kidding,"

"You don't kid that isn't normal for you. I don't expect it,"

"I've got to find something to do,"

"Maybe if you had a T.V.,"

"I've got books,"

"Books only do so much,"

As Temperance lifts the smoothie to her mouth she notices something on the palm of her hand. She sits the drink down and studies the palm of her hand.

"What is this?"

Booth studies it. And then carefully answer, "It's a flower,"

"I can see that but how did it get there?"

"Angela drew it two days ago," he tells her, "You were asleep," he adds.

"Why did you let her draw on me?"

"She drew on me too. She drew on you in pen. She wasn't so nice to me. She drew on me with permanent marker,"

"Let me see,"

He lifts up the sleeve of his shirt and reveals a big red heart.

"Nice huh?"

"I think it's beautiful," she tells him as she stares at it, "Wait is there something written inside of it?"

"Yes,"

"What?"

"Nothing," he tells her.

She gets closer to him. She stares at him.

"It's a skull and cross bones," she confirms.

"I know,"

"Why would she put that inside of a heart?"

"I'll let her tell you that story," he sighs.

"Why?"

"She did it I didn't," he reminds her.

"Ok. I'll ask her," Temperance threatens.

"I hope you do," he counters.

"Fine. I will,"

"Good,"

Just then Seeley's phone starts to ring.

"Hello?" he answers.

"Seeley we got him,"

"The guy?"

"Yeah. We got him. I don't think that he's going to get off either. Caroline seems to want him nailed to the wall pretty bad,"

"Good. Keep me updated,"

"Will do,"

"Bye Cam," he hangs up.

"What did Cam want?"

"They caught the guy that did this to you," he tells her.

"Oh," she says with a breath of relief.

"So do you want me to stay with you tomorrow?" he asks.

"Why would you stay with me? I'm going to work," she informs him.

"I don't think that's such a good idea,"

"Booth I need to get back to my work. The sooner I do the sooner things go back to normal,"

"Temperance you do realize that things may not ever go back to normal,"

"I know. But I want as normal as I can possibly get,"

"Why don't you have a sit down with Sweets first. If it's ok with him I don't see that anyone else will have a problem with it,"

"Ok," she agrees.

That night she goes to take a shower before bed. An hour later when she hasn't come out of the bathroom Booth grows alarmed. He goes to the door and hears that the water is still running. He grows increasing concerned when he hears his partner sobbing. He turns the knob and discovers that it's unlocked. He finds the shower curtain pulled. He stops at the shower and asks, "Temperance are you ok?"

She doesn't answer. He pulls the shower curtain back and finds her crumpled up on the floor of the shower with the water still running. He feels the water and realizes that it's ice cold. He quickly turns it off.

"You've got to be freezing," he states.

He grabs a towel and wraps it around her. She continues to cry.

"It think that it's time to get out of here," he tells her.

She looks at him and says, "I can't get clean."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't get him off of me," she cries.

He walks out of the room and returns with a nightgown, and a pair of underwear. He hands them to her. She doesn't take them.

"Come on. You've got to put these on, you're going to freeze to death,"

She just looks at him with pain in her eyes physically shaking. He turns around so she can get dressed. She dries off and slips the clothes on. She collapses on the lid of the toilet. She buries her face in her hands.

"No, no. You're going to be ok. You're strong. Don't let this ruin you," he tells her.

He pulls her off the toilet seat. She buries her face in his shoulder. He hugs her, and then steps back. He wipes away her tears, and tries to prop her up. He grabs the blow dryer off the counter, and plugs it in.

"Come here," he tells her.

She looks at him with a look of pain and emptiness in her eyes this time. He turns on the blow dryer and gets her hair dry enough that she won't freeze to death. He turns the dryer off, and pushes her out of the bathroom. She lays down on the couch. She looks at him helplessly. He pulls the covers over her, and bends down next to her. "You'll get through this," he promises.  
The following morning they both get up and get dressed as usual. Temperance tries to cover up the bruises, but is entirely unsuccessful. She acts as if nothing has happened, and goes back to her normal routine.

"Bones!" Seeley calls from the living room. "Can you get this off? I've scrubbed and it won't come off. I don't want to get it all over my shirt," he whines.

"Come in here," she tells him.

He stops at the partially open bathroom door.

"You can come in. I'm dressed," she instructs.

"Ok," he pushes the door open, and steps in.

"Sit down," she demands.

He puts the lid of the toilet down, and takes a seat.

She opens the medicine cabinet and pulls out a bottle of nail polish remover, and some cotton balls. She pours the nail polish remover onto a couple of cotton balls over the sink.

She walks over to him and prefaces it by saying, "This is going to be cold." She wipes it all over his arm. She grabs a wash cloth and wipes. "There you go good as new," she feigns a brief smile.

He slowly looks down at his arm with doubt. He studies his arm and can't seem to find a trace of the permanent marker.

"Where'd you learn that?"

"You pick up a few things here and there," she admits.

"Huh," he nods.

Three minutes later she's headed to the door as he's tying his shoes.

"Come on let's go," she scolds.

"Coming," he answers as he hops up.

After half an hour with Sweets he clears her to go back to work. Of course Dr. Saroyan comes to see him about this.

"Can I have a minute?" she asks.

"Sure take a seat,"

"I'd rather not,"

"What do you need Dr. Saroyan?"

"Did you clear Dr. Brennan to go back to work?"

"Yes,"

"Are you sure?"

"Working helps her. It's therapeutic. It's also important for her to try to return to an as familiar environment as possible,"

"Are you sure? Is she emotionally..."

"Her work is completely separate from anything that happens to her outside of work,"

"But Dr. Sweets no one gets over that, and no one forgets that, not even her,"

"I'm aware. That isn't the goal. The goal is for her to return to her normal routine. You see she needs structure. Without that structure everything will collapse. She needs the routine in order for her to be able to deal with this,"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes,"

"Ok," she agrees reluctantly.


	7. Admission

Friday July 4th everyone at the Jeffersonian is working diligently. They all have plans to watch the fireworks after work.

The events of the previous weeks and months were still in their minds. Temperance's wounds had begun to heal. The bruises were all mostly gone. Her stitches were out, and her scar was becoming less noticeable each day. Angela notices that today she is uncharacteristically quiet.

"Hey are you ok?" she asks Temperance.

She nods.

"You look like you have something on your mind,"

"I do," she answers.

"Would you care to share?"

"Once I get all the facts,"

"Ok,"

"Hey I kept meaning to ask you, but I forgot..."

"What?"

"The tattoo you drew on Booth,"

"Uh huh,"

"The one with the heart and the skull and cross bones,"

"Yeah what about it?"

"He told me to ask you what it meant,"

"Well the heart is obviously love,"

"Ok, and the skull and cross bones?"

"They represent you,"

"I don't understand,"

"You don't have to," she answers.

Later that night they're all sitting quietly, and patiently for the fireworks to begin.

"Want a beer?" Booth asks her.

"No. I'm fine," she answers as she sips on water.

"Sweetie you should enjoy the festivities," Angela tells her.

"I can do that without beer," she retorts.

"Ok," she nods.

Tuesday July 8th Temperance has a session with Sweets.

"You're being quiet," he points out.

"I'm tired," she admits.

"Have you been sleeping any better?"

"Not really,"

"Why are you so afraid?" he asks innocently.

"He knows where I live," she answers simply.

"But he's behind bars. He's not going to get out,"

"I know. I don't know how to explain it,"

"Doctor Brennan it's something called an irrational fear,"

"Oh,"

"He can't hurt you anymore," Sweets reminds her.

"I wouldn't be so sure," she answers under her breath.

"What was that?" he asks.

"Nothing," she answers.

"Do you trust me?" he questions.

"Yes,"

"Are you ready to tell me about that night?" Sweets asks.

She makes a face that signals that she finds the question somewhat more prepossessing than the session before.

"I don't know,"

"That's progress. Let's talk through this,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Would you like to get this off your chest?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Eventually," she answers.

With this he knows that he's lost her.

"Ok. You don't have to tell me if you're not ready to,"

"What makes them do it?" she asks.

"Who?"

"Rapists,"

"It's not a crime of passion, but rather a crime that is committed because of the desire to completely control someone,"

"Why me?"

"I don't know. That's something that you'd have to ask him,"

"Ask who?"

"Your attacker,"

"I can't do that,"

"You can if you want to, that is you're allowed I mean,"

"I can't face him. I don't want to face him. I just want to pretend that none of this ever happened,"

"That won't solve anything,"

"I know,"

"You have to feel the pain to deal with this. No one said that it would be easy,"

"But why does it have to be so hard?"

He shrugs his shoulder. "You can't let him control you. That's what he wants," he adds.

She nods, and he dismisses her.

She lays in her bed that night with a night light that Booth had bought her. She thought that it was childish, but it did make her feel a little bit safer. As she lays there she thinks about the events of the past weeks. She lays there with a gnawing feeling that doesn't seem to want to go away. She lies in her bed wide awake with the sense that something just isn't right. There is something right in front of her that she can't see–or doesn't want to.

The following day she stops off at the grocery store after work. She's almost to the checkout when something stops her dead in her tracks. She just stares at the box on the shelf. She finds herself putting it in her basket and taking it home with her.

Thursday July 10th: As she examines a set of bones she yawns.

"Tired?" Angela asks.

"I didn't sleep any last night,"

"Were you thinking about..."

"No something else,"

"All night?"

"Uh huh,"

"What did you come up with?"

"That I need a hobby, or maybe just a distraction," she answers.

"Such as?"

"I don't know. Maybe Booth is right. Maybe it's time that I break down and buy a T.V.,"

"If you want a T.V. go for it,"

"Do you really think that I should?"

"I don't know. I mean I don't see why not," Angela answers.

Friday July 11th Brennan has a morning session with Sweets.

"I'm ready to tell you," she starts.

"Ok," he nods.

"I already told you part of it. I don't want to start over,"

"Ok," he agrees.

_May 30__th__ 2008: He throws her back down on the bed. She digs into his arm with her nails. His nostrils flare, and he pins both of her wrists down. He tries to climb on top of her. She knees him. He lets go of her. She tries to get up. He recovers more quickly than she expects. He hits her. Then he grabs her throat with one hand._

"_Don't do it again," he tells her as he squeezes her throat. _

_She starts to turn red. He lets go just before she passes out. He rips her pajama pants. He grabs one thigh as he tries to takes her panties off with the other. She tries to wiggle free._

"_Don't do this," she pleads._

"_Shut up," he insists. She tries to push him off her. He looks up at her and with rage in his eyes he elbows her in the mouth. He grabs her other thigh as he continues to try to get her panties off. "STOP!" She screams at him._

"_You just don't know when to lay back and take it do you?" he asks her. He throws her panties to the ground. And holds her shoulders down. _

"_No. Don't do this. Please," she begs. He gets up, and pulls the lamp off the table. He hits her in the head with it. She blacks out. When she comes to he's on top of her and she doesn't know what to do._

"_GET OFF ME!" she yells hoping that somebody would here._

"_I'm not done with you yet," he whispers in her ear. She turns her head, and bites his ear. _

_He grabs her around the throat with both hands. She passes out again. When she comes to he's gone. She wakes up in tears with blood all over her. She feels around for her phone. She grabs the phone, and drops to the floor. She dials Booth in tears._

"Why didn't I just shoot him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I had a gun right by the bed,"

"You were terrified,"

"But it wasn't enough. I couldn't stop him,"

"You tried your best. You fought back,"

"It didn't stop him though,"

"Yes it did,"

"How?"

"He hurt you, but you stopped him from ever hurting anyone else. You were brave. You're the reason he's in prison,"

"But..."

"You're going to get through this,"

"How? I don't know how to deal with this. I just keep reliving it,"

"Tomorrow is a new day," he reminds her.

She just nods not having the heart to disagree with him.


	8. Avoiding the unavoidable

The following day Angela swings by to check up on Temperance. When she knocks and doesn't get an answer she gets concerned. Just as she's getting ready to call Booth. Temperance comes to the door.

"I thought that you forgot about getting a T.V.," Angela starts off with.

"No why?" she asks.

"I thought we could go together,"

"Sure let me grab my purse,"

"Ok. Hey can I use your bathroom before we go?"

"Sure," Temperance nods.

Angela comes out a few minutes later. She stares at Temperance with death rays.

"What?"

"Do you have something to get off your chest?" Angela asks her.

"No," she insists.

"Don't do this,"

"Do what?"

"Shut everyone out,"

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not. I'm your best friend please just let me help you,"

"Fine," Temperance agrees.

"Do you have something that you need to tell me?" Angela asks.

"I don't want to tell you,"

"You've got to,"

"But I don't know how,"

"How to tell me?"

"Yes,"

"Just come out with it,"

"I can't,"

"You can..."

"I figured it out," she tells Angela.

"What?"

"The tattoo," she answers.

"What?" Angela furrows her brow.

"The heart is love, and the bones are me. The represent me because I'm an anthropologist, and his nickname for me is Bones. You drew the skull and cross bones in the heart because you're delusional. You believe that we have feelings for each other. Therefore you drew it on him. It's the same as having a heart with someone's name in it. You think that he's got feelings for me. Now I understand why he was so eager to get it off,"

"I'm impressed,"

"He knew I wouldn't figure it out, but in the off chance that I did he didn't want to have the proof,"

"I have a picture on my phone,"

"How did you get him to sit still for that long?"

"He was asleep,"

"Oh. And thanks by the way,"

"For what?"

"My tattoo,"

"I was bored, and tired,"

"So why didn't you go to sleep?"

"Every time that I would fall asleep a monitor would beep and wake me up,"

"Oh,"

"So..."

"Did I ever thank you?" Temperance asks.

"For what?"

"Staying with me. I'm glad that you stayed. I needed you there,"

"You're welcome, but that's what friends are for. I know that if the situation were reversed you'd do the same for me,"

"Of course I would,"

"How is your therapy going with Sweets?"

"Good,"

"Have you made any progress?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes,"

"You do realize that you're not going to get out of this right? I'm just letting off the hook momentarily,"

"What are you saying?"

"You're just avoiding the inevitable,"

"I have found that avoidance is a very effective tool for me,"

"You might think so,"

"I do,"

"Well you're wrong,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do...trust me,"

"Why do you think that you know so much more about the world than I do?"

"I don't. You just see it differently than I do. You know a lot of things in some areas that I have no clue about,"

"But?"

"But there are some things in life that you are very naive about,"

"Like what?"

"You think that the people around you don't know when you hurt. We do, but we respect the fact that you think we don't,"

"What are you saying?"

"We try not to pry because we know that eventually you'll come to us if it's too much to deal with,"

"Are you going to let this one go?"

"Not a chance. If you don't talk to me you won't talk to anyone,"

"So?"

"If you don't talk to anyone you'll be trapped in your own mind without anyone else's guidance,"

"I am very objective I can make decisions on my own without anyone else's guidance,"

"Maybe, but sometimes they aren't very informed choices,"

"What do you mean?"

"Every thing we do has two sides. There is a right and a wrong, a good and bad,"

"And?"

"Sometimes you do what you think you should do, and not what's best for you,"

"Ok,"

"I need you tell me what's weighing on your mind,"

"I can't,"

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Tell me what you think is on my mind?"

"The box in the bathroom,"

"What box?"

"Don't act stupid. I saw it in the trash can,"

"Ok. You saw it,"

"I just saw the box. I don't know what you know,"

"I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

"I put it in the drawer in the bathroom. I didn't look at it,"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly?"

"Uh huh,"

"I..." tears fill her eyes and she's unable to complete her sentence.

"You think that you're pregnant. And you're scared out of your mind,"

Temperance just nods as tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"What makes you think that?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know,"

"I missed my period,"

"Maybe it's just stress,"

"I suppose that it's just stress that keeps me in the bathroom half the day too,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fix it," she answers.

"I can't fix it. I don't think that you're pregnant. I think that you're scaring yourself,"

"But..."

"I'm sure that they gave you the morning after pill,"

"But what if they didn't?"

"Do you want me to look?" Angela asks her.

Temperance nods. Angela returns with the test in her hand. She sits down on the couch next to Temperance. Angela just stares at the plastic stick in her hands. She says nothing. They exchange no words at first only looks.

"What does it say?"


	9. Taken Care Of

Angela continues to stare at the plastic stick without answering.

"Angela,"

"I'm so sorry sweetie," is all she can say.

Temperance gently takes the stick out of Angela's hands and reads it for herself. She doesn't say anything.

Angela says it for her, "Maybe it's wrong."

"It's pretty clear,"

"Maybe it's faulty,"

"It's not faulty," she insists.

"This isn't right,"

"The test?"

"No the situation. It's not fair. Haven't you been through enough?"

"Apparently not. What do I do now?"

"See a doctor. Make sure that it's right,"

"And then?"

"Take care of it," Angela answers.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean," Angela tells her.

"I can't,"

"Why can't you? No one would expect you to do this. No one should have to be that strong. You don't have to be a hero,"

"Heroine," she corrects.

"Still,"

"I know, but I can't..."

"Why not? You didn't ask for this,"

"Believe me I know,"

"Don't put yourself through this. Please I'm begging you,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Get rid of it," she answers.

"You know that I can't do that,"

"I can understand why you wouldn't want to, but it isn't fair for you to have to look at this kid for the rest of your life knowing. It's not fair to you and it's not fair to them. You'll never be able to love it unconditionally,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Temperance you have to know that any decision you make will not be easy. I understand that to you a life, is a life, but at this point is it really? If you have this kid what kind of life will it have? You're being selfish by keeping it,"

"Selfish?"

"I'm telling you that this is a mistake. Just think about it,"

"Think about what?"

"You don't sleep anymore because of this guy. Do you really need to be sick because of him? Do you need to spend the next eighteen years raising a kid that will remind you of him? Can you deal with that everyday? This is just a way for him to control you... not for a little while, but for the rest of your life,"

"I don't believe in abortion. How can I deem one life less important than the rest?"

"Just consider it. I wouldn't even suggest it to you under other circumstances because I know how you feel. But I also know that you don't want to deal with this. You don't want to deal with it now, and you don't want to deal with it for the rest of your life either,"

"How do I know that any of the choices are the right ones?"

"You'll just know. Brennan just analyze the situation. Are you ready to tell this kid about it's dad. Do you want this child to have to feel ashamed of where it came from? You have to ask yourself what kind of life you can really give this child,"

"But I'm rational. I know that this baby is blameless. While the circumstances of it's conception are unfortunate I feel that I should give it a chance at life,"

"You're too rational. You think that the other 50 percent of it's genes won't matter, because even though it's his, it's yours too. You think that will be enough. That you'll be able to love this child,"

"But?"

"You're not being realistic. You don't want to be a parent, and you don't want to be a parent under these circumstances. You don't want to have to love this child. You don't want to have to comfort this kid when it's crying because of everything that it's taken away from you. I'm telling you that keeping this baby is a mistake,"

"I think that you're wrong,"

"No you hope that I'm wrong,"

"What's the difference?"

"Will you please just consider it?"

"Fine," she answers angrily.

"Thank you,"

Wednesday July 16th:

Temperance shivers as she waits for the doctor to return with her test results. He comes back into the room and sits down on a stool.

"Congratulations you're pregnant," he tells her.

She stares at the ground and says nothing.

"You don't seem very happy," he points out.

"I'm not. It was an unplanned, and kind of unwelcome surprise,"

"Oh. I'm sorry that you feel that way,"

"So am I," she admits.

"Visit the receptionist on the way out to make another appointment," he tells her.

She nods. He leaves the room. She gathers her belongings. She hastily visits the receptionists and heads off to work.

That night as she lays in her bed wide awake she is plagued with thoughts. She starts to feel angry at herself, and at the situation.

_Maybe Angela is right. I don't want to be a parent. I don't want his baby. I don't want a baby. I don't know if I can do this even if I wanted to. Maybe I'm wrong. What if I don't love it. I don't know if I will or not. I'm not mother material anyway. I guess that it would probably be best if I didn't go through with this. _She stops thinking and tries to feel. She feels nothing but numb.

The following morning she makes another doctor's appointment.

Saturday July 19th: She finds herself in a cold windowless office. She sits on the cold table and stares at the door. She waits patiently. A doctor comes quietly with a cold look in his eye. He moves towards her as he slips on latex gloves. He stops and looks her in the eye. She stares back at him emotionlessly.

"The nurse will be in a few minutes, and then we'll be able to start," he tells her.

She nods silently.

He tells her that he wants to determine how far along she is first. He turns on a machine, and squirts gel on her stomach. She tries not to look at the screen. Temptation and curiosity prove to be too much. She turns her head and looks at the screen. The doctor says nothing. He looks at her, and remains silent.

"We can start in a few minutes are you ready?"

She stares at the screen for a few moments. Something unexpected happens. She starts to feel something. Her heart starts to give her the answers. She listens carefully as her heart screams at her. She continues to stare at the screen. She feels her hand move towards her stomach. It quietly lands and that's all she needs.

"Are you ready?" he asks again.

"No," she answers as she sits up.

"Ok," his lips curl into a smile. He was always glad when they chose not to go through with it.

She walks out of the office with her head up high.

On Monday at work she focuses on work. Angela comes up behind her as she stands on the platform studying some bones.

"How are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine,"

"So..."

"I went to get it taken care of," she tells her.

"Good," Angela smiles at her.

Temperance doesn't finish the story, instead she continues with her work.


	10. A Discussion With Cam

Monday September 1st:

"Dr Brennan may I see you in my office?" Cam requests.

Temperance steps away from her work and joins Cam in her office.

"Take a seat doctor Brennan," she suggests.

Temperance quietly sits, and then begs the question, "What do you need?"

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"I've been watching you, and I talked to Sweets, but something just doesn't seem right to me,"

"What?"

"Sweets said that you've made a lot of progress. That you have expressed possible interest in facing your..."

"Rapist," Temperance fills in for her.

"He says that you're dealing with the situation as well if not better than he expected,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You seem like something is still bothering you. I understand that it's still relatively fresh in your mind. I know that you're really strong, but it seems like it still bothers you,"

"Of course it does,"

"But?"

"But nothing,"

"You seem distracted. You aren't entirely focused on your work is it because of that?"

"Yes and no," she answers.

"Is there something else going on that I should know about?"

Temperance shrugs.

"You look guilty," Cam points out.

"I apologize. I haven't been giving my work a hundred percent. I just have a lot on my mind. Generally my personal life doesn't translate into my work, but it seems to be less accurate lately,"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she answers.

"I don't buy it. Please let me know what's going on. I can't be sympathetic when I don't know what's going on,"

"I understand that, but it's personal,"

"I understand that it's personal but is it going to continue to affect your work?"

"Probably," she admits.

"Then I'd like to know what the problem is. I'll do my best to try and help you,"

Temperance looks down at the name card on the desk. She thinks for a minute, and takes a deep breath. She pulls her eyes back up to meet Cam's.

She exhales deeply, and then begins solemnly, "I'm pregnant,"

"Oh," Cam answers searching Temperance's eyes for a reaction. She quickly recovers and then asks, "How far along are you?"

"About three months," she answers.

Temperance sees Cam doing the math in her head, "So is..."

"Uh huh," she nods.

"Oh. I didn't know,"

"You couldn't have really,"

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I guess,"

"Why didn't you have an abortion?"

"I don't really believe in them,"

"I feel like there's a but coming,"

"But Angela convinced me to keep it as an option. I evaluated the situation and decided that I would do it. But then I couldn't go through with it," she admits.

"I don't understand how this could have happened. Didn't they give you the morning after pill?"

"I don't know. I would assume that it is protocol," she answers.

"If you need anything let me know," Cam tells her.

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

"Now get back to your work,"

Ten minutes later she finds Angela staring at her.

"Do you need something?"

"No. I was just thinking,"

"Thinking what?"

"You look tired,"

"I don't sleep,"

"Still?"

"Yeah,"

"When do you think that you'll get back to a normal sleep pattern?"

"It'll be a while,"

"Why do you look so pale?"

"I'm not pale. This is my natural color,"

"No you look pale,"

"If you say so,"

"What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"I don't believe it. What's going on with you?"

"You already know," she answers.

"Know what?"

"Know why I'm acting this way,"

"Not really,"

"You'll figure it out," Temperance tells her as she walks to her office.

She sheds her lab coat when she gets to her office. The lab coat had done a good job of concealing her pregnancy. She didn't really need it though. She hadn't gained any weight. She was too afraid of being sick to eat much. Even if she didn't eat she would still get sick. She would get so sick that she would shake for nearly half an hour afterwards. She sees Booth wander into her office.

"Let's go for lunch,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"Are you ok?"

"No," she answers.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep,"

"Are you hungry?"

"Not really,"

"I'm sure that some french fries will change your mind,"

"I doubt it," she tells him.


	11. Cranky

When Temperance returns from lunch she finds Angela breathing down her neck.

"What are you thinking right now?" Angela questions.

Temperance sits down the bone that she is looking at and makes a huge sigh. She turns her head and looks at Angela with frustration in her eyes. She thinks about the question and then answers honestly, yet surprisingly, "I'm thinking that I wish I had a drink right now."

Angela looks at her. "An alcoholic drink?" Angela clarifies.

"Yes," Temperance nods.

"So then why don't we go out for drinks after work?"

"I can't,"

"You can't go out? Do you have plans?"

"No,"

"Then what can't you do?"

"I can't drink,"

"Can't drink? Are you unable to lift a glass to your mouth and swallow it?"

"No,"

"You can't drink? Do you have a disease or something?"

"Yeah or something," she mumbles.

"Like what? Is it cirrhosis of the liver due to your frequent and long term abuse of alcohol?"

Temperance looks at her grudgingly, "Of course not."

"Then I don't see a problem. I mean you're a grown woman you can do whatever you want,"

"I don't want a drink,"

"You just said that you did,"

"I didn't really mean it. I would just like the chemical reaction that occurs in my brain when alcohol is introduced to it,"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand. You don't understand,"

"You can try and explain it to me,"

"I'd prefer not to,"

"Why?"

"Because it is not a discussion that I would like to have at work,"

"Is it inappropriate for the work place?"

"Yes,"

"Deemed so by who?"

"Me,"

"Can you clue me in on your recently moody, out of character behavior?"

"I don't need to tell you, you already know," she answers.

"No I don't," she insists.

Cam steps onto the platform.

"Cam will you tell her that as her friend it is requisite that I know what is going on with her?"

"It's not. Not right now. I suggest that you allow Dr. Brennan her space so that she can get her work done. She might be more open to disclosing to you the information that you seek if you back off, and give her some time,"

"When did you two become so chummy?"

"As your boss I'm telling you that it is in your best interest to allow Dr. Brennan to work in peace. If I find you pestering her again you'll have to deal with me personally,"

"Fine," Angela huffs and walks away.

Temperance nods subtly at Cam and mouths a thank you.

"Don't worry about it," Cam tells her.

Temperance returns to her work. She does her best to focus. She finds herself in her office doing paperwork late into the night.

The following morning Angela walks into her office, and finds her face down at her desk.

"Did you sleep here last night?" She questions.

"What?!" she nearly falls out of her chair after being startled.

"Did you sleep here last night?"

"What?"

"Did you go home?"

"No. I was doing some paperwork. I must have fallen asleep,"

"I'd say. You must be pretty exhausted to be able to sleep on your desk,"

"I am exhausted,"

"So are you ready to tell me what's going on?" She questions.

"No," she answers swiftly.

"I thought you would say that so I brought a bribe,"

"What would that be?"

"Coffee,"

"Thanks but no thanks,"

"You're saying no to coffee?"

"I don't drink caffeine anymore,"

"No wonder you're so on edge,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're having caffeine withdraw,"

"I haven't drank any caffeine in weeks,"

"Oh. Then why are you so cranky?"

"Probably because I can't sleep,"

"Are you still having flashbacks?"

"No,"

"Nightmares?"

"Yes but not about that,"

"So what's keeping you up at night?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Yes I do! Will you please just open up to me?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth would be a start,"

"What do you want to know?"

"Why is it that all of a sudden you don't drink caffeine, or alcohol, and you're crankier than an eighty year old who has been woken up from a nap?"

"Try putting two and two together Ange,"

"Have you gone on a sudden health kick? Have you stopped eating french fries for every meal?"

"I have been trying to eat, and live healthier,"

"But that isn't it,"

"No,"

"What would make you want to give up caffeine and alcohol all at the same time,"

"I didn't want to. I had to,"

"Had to? You don't have to do anything,"

"Ok it was strongly suggested that I not expose myself to such things anymore,"

"By whom?"

"A doctor,"

"Why? Do they make you hallucinate or something?"

"I almost wish that they did,"

"So why did you give them up?"

"For myself,"

"Why?"

"I just want to know that I'm doing everything I possibly can right,"

"For who?"

"You know what never mind. When you figure it out you aren't going to understand. You're going to give me a big lecture, and I just don't have the time for it,"

"Please just tell me why you would give up two of your favorite things,"

"It was a sacrifice that I had to make,"

"To prove what?"

"That I could. That I'm not selfish,"

"Who called you selfish?"

"You did,"

"I still don't get it. Why did you do it?"

"I only have so much that I can control. There is only so much that I can do. And I'll do whatever I can,"

"But giving up caffeine and alcohol? Why?"

"They're bad for the baby," she answers quietly in a somber voice.

"What? I don't understand,"

"I know,"

"I thought that there was no baby. At least not anymore. That's what you told me,"

"No I told you that I went to have it taken care of. You assumed that I did,"

"But you didn't?"

"I thought about what you said and I realized that I was being selfish. I also realized that some of your other points were valid. However, when I got there I couldn't go through with it. I just couldn't do it. I can't kill someone for the sole reason of them existing. You can't punish somebody for their existence. It isn't right, and it's not fair. I couldn't do it,"

"You aren't punishing anyone. You're saving yourself from a lot of pain,"

"But by doing so what am I denying myself? To me saving myself from pain in the future is nothing. How do I know what I will experience if I don't experience it? I can't predict that. No one can,"

"Why do you want to do this? I just don't get it. You're sacrificing everything for this child. A child that was conceived from a violent, hateful act known as rape. Why? You don't even want kids. You've said it yourself you don't want them,"

"Isn't that what being a parent is about? Loving your child unconditionally, and sacrificing things so that they can have the opportunities that you weren't given? Isn't it human nature to want to nurture something, and love something? Don't we all want something that no one else can take because it belongs exclusively to us? I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent. I don't know that I'll be a good parent. All I can do is try,"

"Are you trying to prove something here?"

"I don't know. This baby is blameless. I shouldn't take out the anger I feel toward my rapist on it. There are a lot of things that I can't control, but this is something I can,"

"Why did you decide not to do it? Was there a moment or an epiphany involved,"

"I saw it on the screen. Something changed. I didn't feel numb anymore. I finally felt something. It was an emotion that I don't know how to describe, but I realize is a very valid one that I should embrace,"

"It's called love," Angela tells her.


	12. Consulting Sweets

"Is that what it is?"

"Yeah. It's what a mother feels toward her child,"

"I'm afraid though,"

"Afraid of what?"

"That I won't be able to love it enough. I'm only one person,"

"And you're thinking that this child is innocent, and unborn yet it already has its flaws,"

"Yeah,"

"I think that I can give you advice, but I think that this is an issue that you should take up with Sweets. He can guide you psychologically. I can't. I can guide you as a friend, but not as a professional,"

"While I hate psychology I think that you're right on this one. It's important to feel this one,"

She drives herself over to Sweet's office. She gently knocks on the door. He opens the door and looks at her with a surprised look on his face.

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing here? Our regular appointment isn't until..."

"I know. But I need to talk to you,"

"In that case please come in," he smiles genuinely.

She sits down and stares at him for a moment before opening her mouth. "Sweets I need your guidance," she admits.

"On what?"

"A lot,"

"In that case you should probably start,"

"I don't know how to explain what is going on,"

"Just do your best,"

"Is it normal to question your own character?"

"Most people question their own character daily,"

"Is it normal for me?"

"Not really. You have very strong beliefs. You know what you believe, and you know what you want,"

"What if our beliefs conflict,"

"What if?"

"Yes,"

"It isn't a what if, they do quite frequently. Do you have a specific example?"

"Kind of. I guess the conflict that I'm having is what I believe in, and what I know,"

"What do you mean?"

"I believe one thing, but statistics, and studies show something else,"

"That makes it a theory instead of an absolute,"

"Yes. A theory with too many variables for me to be able to control,"

"And what do you think about that?"

"It scares me,"

"What really scares you is that your own convictions are wrong, and that other evidence is right,"

"Exactly,"

"In most cases it's ok to be wrong,"

"But with this there isn't much room for error. I can't be wrong this time,"

"I have to ask. What are you talking about?"

"It isn't important,"

"I can't help you if I don't know what's going on,"

"I think that I've possibly encountered love, but I just don't know if it will be enough,"

"Dr. Brennan I don't understand,"

"Is a mother's love for her child enough to conquer everything else?"

"A mother's love allows her to protect her child,"

"But what if she is afraid,"

"Of what?"

"What she's protecting,"

"The child?"

"Yes,"

"Why would she be afraid of that?"

"What if genetics really do determine what kind of person you become. What if a mother knows that she's gambling with that,"

"What do you mean?"

"What if genetically predetermines what a child will become? Does it really matter what environment they're in,"

"Definitely. If a child feels loved, and wanted, safe, and protected then with guidance they generally turn out ok. Genetics determines a lot, but not as much as people think. Children aren't born monsters, they're created,"

"Oh. So you're saying that a parent's behavior, and interaction with their child trumps any theories of genetics effecting a child's outcome,"

"Yes. I don't really understand why you're so interested in this all of a sudden. Are you trying to figure out why rapists rape?"

"Yes, and no,"

"Can you elaborate?"

"I don't really care why he did what he did. I just need to know that..."

"That what?"

"There is no such thing as an evil spawn,"

"Only in the movies,"

"Are you sure?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because I'm afraid,"

"Of what?"

"Screwing up. I'm afraid that I'll screw up, or that there are too many factors out of my control that will prove them right,"

"I don't understand,"

With tears in her eyes she answers, "I'm pregnant."

"That's great," he wishes he could retract the statement the second it comes out of his mouth.

"No it's not. I never wanted children. My work is... was my priority, but now that's all changed. It's all changed because I was raped,"

"So you're pregnant?"

"Yes,"

"With your rapists baby?"

"Yes,"

"You're fear is a rational one,"

"So I'm not crazy?"

"Not at all,"

"How do I know that this baby won't turn out like him?"

"You'll make sure of it,"

"How?"

"You're a very strong person. You're going to be able to use your past experiences, and your knowledge to teach this child everything that it needs to know. But the fact that you've decided to go through with it proves that you love it,"

"I don't understand why I'm going through with it though,"

"Because despite what the statistics say, and what your fears are you've found hope. Hope in a child that before being born is already labeled as a mistake,"

"Is it a mistake to go through with this?"

"Do you want this child?"

"I don't know,"

"I think that you do know,"

"I do, but why? Why would I want to have this bastard's baby?"

"Because it's your baby. He'll never have any influence over this child. He can't control you, and he can't control this child. You've already surprised yourself by being able to have any feelings for this baby. You've discovered what all the hype is about a maternal bond,"

"What if this baby resents me,"

"For what?"

"Bringing it in to the world knowing what I know. Knowing that people will talk, and that they won't understand. Am I doing more harm than good by having this baby?"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know. They say that love conquers all but I'm a skeptic,"

"This child will only know what you show it,"

"Sweets when this kid is five and it asks why it doesn't have a father how do I answer?"

"You just tell the truth. The second that you lie you lose respect. You lose that child's trust. Often times that relationship never fully recovers. You wouldn't want to base a marriage on lies, and your relationship with your child is no different,"

"What if I have this baby, and then I feel nothing? What if I don't love it,"

"You will,"

"How can you know?"

"Because you're you,"

"What does that mean?"

"Often times you don't allow yourself to feel. You think that you can turn your emotions on and off, or at least postpone them indefinitely. What you don't realize is the magnitude of emotion that you feel when you meet your child for the first time,"

"Should I go see him?"

"Who?"

"Him?"

"Why is it that you never call him by name?"

"I've tried to erase the name from my mind,"

"But you obviously haven't. It's ingrained in your brain,"

"I wish that it weren't,"

"So you want me to tell you whether or not you should go and visit Jeremy Harris?"

"Yes,"

"I think that it's up to you,"

"But..."

"I can't make this decision for you. I can tell you that it could go either way psychologically,"

"Ok. I'll figure it out,"

"So have you told your partner yet?"

"No. I was hoping that he would just kind of find out from one of the other people who I've told,"

"I think that you need to tell him. He needs to hear it from you,"

"Ok,"

"I don't mean later. I mean now,"

"Why?"

"He's going to question how much you trust him the longer you wait,"

"What do you mean?"

"He's going to wonder why you don't trust him enough to confide in him,"

"But we're just partners,"

"But you're very close. Closer than most,"

"Most what?"

"People," he tells her.


	13. Booth's Solution

She sits at her desk and stares ahead. The person on the other side just stares back at her.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" he asks.

"I'm getting there,"

"Bones I don't have all day. We do have a case to solve,"

"I know," she answers vulnerably.

"So what's up?"

She stares him straight in the eye, and answers, "I'm pregnant."

"Excuse me?" he chokes.

"I'm pregnant," she repeats.

"I thought that you didn't want kids,"

"I don't,"

"Then why are you pregnant?"

"It seems that the universe, or nature, or something has different plans for me,"

He looks at her carefully. He puts his hand on top of hers and asks sensitively, "How far along are you?"

"About three months,"

He squeezes her hand and nods. "Are you sure about this?"

"About what? Being pregnant?"

"No about keeping it?"

"Yes I'm sure,"

"You have no doubts,"

"Of course I do,"

"So why didn't you just have an abortion?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just find it ironic,"

"What?"

"You're catholic,"

"So?"

"Do you believe in abortion?"

"Generally no. It's a situation that depends on the circumstances. And under these circumstances I understand abortion more than I understand you keeping this kid and raising it,"

"Ok,"

"I don't necessarily agree with your decision, but I'll support you in anyway that you need,"

"Thank you,"

"Can you explain it to me?"

"Explain what?"

"How is it even possible for you to be pregnant? I mean didn't they give you the morning after pill?"

"I don't know. I would assume that they did. Even so I don't think that it's 100 effective,"

"I find it really hard to believe that it didn't work,"

"So what do you think?"

"I don't think that you got it,"

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Nothing. I'll take care of it,"

"How?"

"Just trust me," he tells her as he walks away.

A while later he finds himself walking those hospital halls again. He tries to put the last time he was in here out of his mind. She was healing now. She didn't look so broken anymore. He slowly walks up to the receptionist.

"Excuse me," he starts politely. "Can you tell me if Dr. Forrester is working today?"

"Yes he is,"

"Can you tell me where I can find him?"

"I can page him for you,"

"Please do,"

Ten minutes later the doctor is walking toward him. He stops in front of Seeley and extends a hand.

"Hi I'm Dr. Forrester,"

"Yeah I know who you are buddy. I was in here a couple of months ago with a good friend of mine. You might remember her she was bruised, and beaten,"

"You're going to have to be more specific,"

"She was a rape victim," he reminds.

"Oh yes the anthropologist,"

"Yeah,"

"How can I help you?"

"Can you pull her file?"

"Not unless you have a warrant,"

"I can call and get her consent,"

"What is this about?"

"I need to know what medication was administered to her,"

The doctor sighs and turns away. "I'll see what I can do come with me,"

Ten minutes later they are standing in and office and the doctor has Temperance's file in his hand.

"Why do you need to know what medication was administered to her? Did she have a reaction of some sort,"

"Kind of. I need to know if she was given the morning after pill,"

"I'm sure that she was. It's hospital policy,"

"Well will you just check?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just check," he says angrily.

The doctor flips through the file. He carefully studies the medicines administers.

"I don't see it listed,"

"Then you're saying that she didn't get it?"

"I came in at 6 the morning after she came in. I was on a three day rotation. I assumed that she had gotten it when she was admitted,"

"But?"

"I can't be sure that she didn't, but it isn't written down. I can tell you that she didn't get it on my watch,"

"So she didn't get it at all?"

"There is no evidence that she did," he admits, "Why are you so concerned about this? Did something happen?"

"Yeah she's pregnant," he answers.

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"You really don't sound all that remorseful,"

"I apologize that your friend is pregnant, but isn't it possible that it happened afterward,"

"You obviously don't know her,"

"If you'll excuse me I need to get back to my patients,"

"Whoa buddy we're not done here," he grabs the doctor's arm.

"Sir let go of my arm,"

"You're a self-righteous jerk. You know that. You could show a little bit of concern or remorse,"

"It wasn't my fault. Take it up with one of our administrators,"

"No I want to take it up with you,"

"It wasn't my fault,"

"Yeah it was. You should have made sure that she got it instead of just assuming so. Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

"It's not my problem. It wasn't an error that I made. And if what you're saying is true I'm sure that she can have an abortion,"

"She's not that kind of person,"

"That's not my problem,"

Consumed with rage Booth punches the guy in the face. The doctor falls to the ground. When he recovers Booth is standing over him.

"That's karma giving you a kick in the ass for being a, well, for being an ass," he tells him.

The doctor quickly pulls out his phone and dials the police.

An hour later Seeley has been thrown in jail. An hour later he is allowed to make a phone call.

After several rings a voice on the other end answers, "Brennan,"

"Hey Bones can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"Can you come get me?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Can you bring bail too?"

"Excuse me?"

"I kind of got thrown in jail,"

"For what?"

"For assault,"

"Who did you assault?"

"It's not important can you just come get me?"

"Sure,"

Half an hour later Temperance arrives with Caroline. Caroline goes to talk to Booth as Temperance posts bail. Caroline returns to the waiting area quickly, and makes a few phone calls. A police officer walks Booth out into the waiting area. He removes his handcuffs and warns, "You're free to go for now,"

"What happened?" Temperance asks.

"Don't worry about it,"

As they head for the door Caroline joins them.

"I made a few phone calls and the charges against you have been dropped,"

"Thank you Caroline," he tells her.

"You're welcome, just don't expect me to save your ass next time," she tells him.

He nods graciously.

"So who did you assault?" Temperance wonders.

"Why don't we discuss it over dinner," he suggests.

"Ok," she agrees too tired to argue.


	14. Because he loves you

She sits in her usual seat–the one right across from him, at their table–at the Royal Diner. She stares at the menu already knowing what she wants. The waitress quickly takes their orders, and their menus leaving them with nothing to hide behind.

"So you're expectin',"

"And you got arrested,"

"So you want to talk about it?"

"Not really. You?"

"I should probably tell you, but you're just going to talk to me about my alpha-male tendencies for the 19th million time,"

"So..."

"If you want to hear what happened then I want to hear your reasoning,"

"Behind what?"

"What you're doing,"

"There are a lot of reasons none of which I have found to be rational,"

"Are you really prepared for all of this? I mean parenthood is hard enough without all of this,"

"I know. It seems that I never get to take the easy way out,"

"You're too good of a person,"

"Is it selfish to want to prove everyone wrong?"

"No. What you're doing isn't selfish. I don't really know what it is, but it's not selfish,"

"I don't know why I want to do this. It doesn't really make sense,"

"Did you think about the alternatives?"

"I went to..." she stares at him as her voice falters, and becomes shaky.

"To a clinic?"

"Yeah,"

"But you didn't do it. What happened?"

"I couldn't do it. I saw the baby, and I couldn't do it. I wasn't numb anymore. I don't know what it was, but it wasn't numbness. I just couldn't do it. I wanted to. I didn't want to have it. All the things that went through my head before I went were sick, and I thought that they were good enough reasons to do it, but when it came down to it I chickened out,"

"What thought?"

"You don't want to know,"

"Yes I do,"

"They're terrible,"

"No one is going to say anything for you having bad thoughts about this,"

"But I shouldn't have the thoughts. Not toward my kid,"

"You shouldn't be having a rapists baby either, but you are,"

"I know,"

"I'm not going to judge you. No matter what you thought. I think that it would probably help to get it off your chest,"

"I just kept thinking that what was growing inside of me, what was making me violently ill was an abomination. That it was going to be a monster. I was... I am afraid that it'll turn out like him. That any attempts at me preventing that will fail because I'll always secretly resent this child for something it had nothing to do with,"

"I think that under the circumstances it's natural for you to think that,"

"But I shouldn't be able to think that,"

"Why?"

"Because it's mine too. I'm it's mother and I..."

"Don't. You're a very courageous woman. You're brave to do this, and you're going to be fine,"

"How can you know that?"

"I just know you,"

"So you got arrested for assault?"

"Yes,"

"Who did you assault?"

"A doctor,"

"What doctor?"

"I assaulted Dr. Forrester,"

"Why?"

"Because he's a jerk,"

"Why? What did he do to you?"

"He didn't do anything to me,"

"So why did you assault him?"

"I was angry,"

"At him?"

"Yeah,"

"For what?"

"Being an ass,"

"I don't understand,"

"It's a long story. Never mind,"

"No why did you do it?"

"Because he acted like a jerk, you just wouldn't understand,"

"You could try to explain it to me,"

"He just said some very rude things,"

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter,"

The waitress brings out the food.

"So are you feeling good enough to eat?"

"I feel fine now. It's later that could be a problem,"

"Eat slow,"

"What will that help?"

"Probably nothing,"

"So why did you say it?"

"It came out of my mouth before I really thought about it,"

"Ok,"

"When you're done maybe you can have some pie,"

"I don't like pie,"

"Maybe the baby likes pie,"

"I doubt it,"

"Fine," he huffs as he picks up his burger carefully.

When Temperance returns to the Jeffersonian Angela is waiting on her. Booth is chasing down some leads, leaving her at Angela's wrath.

"So I heard Booth got arrested and that you had to bail him out,"

"Uh huh,"

"So he got arrested for assault?"

"Yeah,"

"Who did he assault?"

"Doctor Forrester,"

"So then Cam was serious?"

"About what?"

"Him punching him out because he was being a jerk about you..."

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"He told me that he punched him because he was being a jerk. He didn't tell me why,"

"Oh. So you don't know,"

"Don't know what?"

"Did he tell you why he was there?"

"No. I assumed it related to a case,"

"Not really,"

"So why was he there?"

"When you told him your news I guess he flew off the handle,"

"What do you mean?"

"He went to the hospital to talk to Dr. Forrester. He made him get your chart,"

"Why?"

"He wanted to know if you were given the morning after pill,"

"And?"

"The doctor looked over the chart and told him that it wasn't written down,"

"So..."

"Booth asked him why he hadn't given you the pill. I guess that the doctor told him that it was standard procedure, so he assumed that it had already been done,"

"So why did he punch him?"

"Because the doctor said it wasn't his problem. Apparently he didn't seem at all sympathetic. Booth was livid by this point so he punched him,"

"Why?"

"He doesn't let anyone hurt you and get away with it,"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because it's true,"

"Why would he do that for me?"

"You really don't see it?"

"See what?"

"He loves you,"

"No he doesn't. He's my partner,"

"Maybe so, but he loves you. He wouldn't do that for anyone else. Anyone but you,"

"I don't understand,"

"You're telling me that you don't love him too?"

"What?! Of course not he's my partner,"

"Right. And there's a line and you just don't cross it,"

"Exactly,"

"Lines are meant to be crossed, and rules are meant to be broken,"

"That's what a criminal would say,"

"Are you calling me a criminal?"

"I'm just saying. What lines are ok to be crossed? What rules are ok to be broken? Since when do we get to pick and choose them?"

"Crossing a line is not the same thing as breaking the law,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do. What happened to you, that was breaking a law, and he deserves to be punished. Being in love, that is something entirely different,"

"No one is in love,"

"I know that you hurt, and that you are low on hope. I understand that you don't believe much anymore, and that there are too many unanswered questions for you to be ok, but he loves you. He didn't want to leave you, but he didn't want the guy to go free. He was afraid to lose you,"

"It's difficult to lose a partner,"

"It's difficult to lose a loved one. It wasn't the fear of losing his partner, it was the fear of losing you,"

"Why would he be afraid of that?"

"Because if he lost you then he'd never get to tell you the truth,"

"So if what you're saying is right then why hasn't he told me?"

"Because he wants to give you time to heal,"

"Does this ever really heal? I mean the bruises they go away, the scars they fade, but does it ever go away? I'm stupid to be doing this right? Why couldn't I have just done what any other normal human being would have done?"

"You're not normal. You never have been. You're different,"

"That isn't always good,"

"If you couldn't do this you would have gone through with it,"

"How do you know?"

"You're a strong woman with a good head on her shoulders. I would think by now you'd know when to hold them, and know when to fold them,"

"I'm not so sure. I don't think that I can do this, but it's too late to change my mind now,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yeah it is. I can't undo what's been done,"

"You should go see him,"

"Who?"

"You know who,"

"Why?"

"For closure. You know that he's going to be executed right? Caroline prosecuted the hell out of him,"

"What are you saying?"

"You should get closure before you can't anymore,"


	15. No chance of closure

The following day Temperance is in her office working on paperwork when Angela comes in.

"So did you think about what I said?"

"Yes,"

"And?"

"I'm leaving in half an hour,"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No,"

"Is someone going with you?"

"No why? I can..."

Angela cuts her off, "You should have someone go with you, even if they just wait outside,"

"Why?"

"It would just be a good idea. Maybe you should ask Booth to go,"

"Why would I ask him?"

"You trust him to protect you,"

"Fine I'll ask him to go,"

"Well he's talking to Cam if you want to catch him,"

"I know where he'll be. I mean it is time for lunch,"

As if on cue Booth knocks on the open glass door.

"You can come in," Temperance tells him.

"I'm going to lunch do you want to go?"

Angela steps past him.

"Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," he answers quickly.

"I'm going to prison,"

"What?"

"I didn't do anything. I'm going to visit a prison,"

"Part of your book tour?" he jokes.

"No. Angela has pointed out that I should get closure before they..."

"Ok. So do they know that you're coming?"

"No,"

"Let me call and clear it..."

"Ok," she says as she continues to work.

He steps out of the room to make the call. A few minutes later she hears his cell phone shut, and his shoes click on the floor. She looks up as he enters the room. She closes a manila file, and begins to stand up.

"You should sit back down," he tells her.

"Why?"

"Could you just sit for a second?" he begs.

"Fine," she sighs as she plants herself firmly in her chair.

He sits down across from her.

"You're not going to get to do this today,"

"Ok. Why did you make me sit down for that?"

"You're not going to get your closure,"

"Why not? The execution isn't for another three months,"

"There isn't going to be an execution,"

"What do you mean? I don't understand. Did he get out? Did they catch the wrong guy?"

"No,"

"Did his lawyers appeal and win?"

"No,"

"I don't understand,"

"He's dead,"

"What do you mean he's dead?"

"He was killed in his sleep by his cell mate last night,"

"Killed? Isn't he on death row?"

"The guy strangled him to death,"

"Ironic," she says as she avoids Seeley's glance.

"What?"

"I said that it's ironic that he got strangled to death,"

"Yeah I guess. So what do you want to do?"

"What can I do? Last time I checked you can't resurrect the dead,"

"Maybe you could call up some of your Voodoo friends from New Orleans,"

"You're not funny,"

"I'm not trying to be. I'm just trying to make light of a crappy situation,"

"Well at least now I won't have to lie,"

"About what?"

"When I get asked about him..."

"Who would ask you about him?"

She looks at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah continue,"

"Now I won't have to lie. I can just say that he died,"

"You know that won't stop a persistent child right?"

"I know. I just want to delay the inevitability of that conversation as long as possible,"

"It's going to start sooner than you think,"

"What do you mean?"

"This kid, especially if it's a girl will start asking questions sooner than you expect it too,"

"What do you mean especially if it's a girl?"

"They talk more, and sooner,"

"Oh,"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Know what what is?"

"The um you know," he says uncomfortably.

"The um you know what?"

"The baby,"

"Oh. No I don't know,"

"Are you choosing not to find out?"

"I haven't decided yet. My next appointment is later this month,"

"Oh. Do you want me to go with you?"

"Why would you go with me?"

"For moral support,"

"You want to go to the gynecologist with me?"

"When you put it like that..."

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think it would be healthy to subject you to that,"

"Healthy?"

"For our partnership,"

"Oh of course. Maybe Angela could go with you,"

"I'll be fine to go by myself,"

"Are you sure?"

"I have been so far,"

"What if you start sobbing uncontrollably and you can't drive,"

"I don't foresee that happening,"

"But it could. You're all hormonal and stuff,"

"I won't start sobbing uncontrollably,"

"But what if you do?"

"I'll call you to come get me,"

"Why can't I just go with you?"

"Why do you want to go with me? Do you have some sick fixation with the instruments that..."

He cuts her off, "No. I'd just feel better if someone went with you. It doesn't have to be me. Hey maybe Cam could go with you,"

"Yeah that's going to happen,"

"Well she's a woman..."

"No,"

"Sweets he could go with you,"

"He's twelve,"

"He can be very mature,"

"I'm not taking Sweets with me,"

"I'm not letting you go alone. So it looks like your options are back to Angela, and myself,"

"You're not letting me?"

"That's what I said,"

"Since when did you get to be in charge of me?"

"I didn't. I just..."

"Do you really want to go?"

"If you want me to. I mean I have done it before,"

"Done what before?"

"I have a kid remember,"

"Yes. So you're saying that your experience overrides the fact that it will be awkward?"

"I'll step out for the awkward part,"

"Fine. If you insist,"

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I don't know why you sound so excited,"

"Aren't you?"

"Not really,"

"Why not?"

"I don't particularly care for all of this,"

"Going to the doctor?"

"Yeah and being pregnant. I'm feel really uncomfortable,"

"It's normal you know,"

"What?"

"To be insecure,"

"I'm not insecure,"

"It's ok if you are,"

"But I'm not,"

"If you say so,"

"I do,"

"Ok. I'll take your word for it," he rolls his eyes and then smiles devilishly at her.


	16. Uncomfortable

That night she's in the bathroom washing her hands. She suddenly catches a glimpse of herself and turns her attention to the mirror. She stares at her untucked white button down blouse. She fidgets, and adjusts. None of this proves to be successful. She is adjusting her shirt when she hears a knock on the door. She opens the bathroom door, and quickly makes her way to the living room. She stops at the door and looks through the peephole. She unchains the door, undoes the deadbolt, and turns the knob of the door. She pulls the door toward her, and steps out of it's reach.

"Sorry to drop by unannounced..."

Temperance cuts her off, "It's fine I wasn't doing anything. Come on in,"

"Thanks,"

The two women take seats in the living room. Temperance sits down in a chair and Angela takes a seat on the couch.

"I brought you something," she tells her as she extends a paper bag with a handle to her.

Temperance takes the bag, but continues to stare at Angela.

Angela starts to explain, "I know that you like to be fully informed about everything that you take part in, so I got you some books."

"On what?" she questions as she stares at the bag not daring to reach in and find out what's inside.

"This,"

"What this?"

"Being pregnant,"

"Oh. Right," Temperance says as she fidgets.

She reaches her hand in the bag, and pulls out a book. She reads the cover. "Thank you," she tells Angela.

"Uh huh. Why are you squirming?"

"I'm not,"

"You are. Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Temperance admits as she pulls on her shirt.

"That,"

"What?"

"You're squirming, and playing with your shirt. Why?"

"I don't know. Why does it bother you?"

"Because you don't squirm, or fidget,"

"Sure I do,"

"No you don't. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," she lies.

"Bren come on I can tell that something is bothering you. I'm your best friend,"

"I know,"

"So what's on your mind?"

"It's not important," she tells her as she continues to play with her shirt.

"Oh. I see what's bothering you,"

"What?"

"You're self-conscious,"

"About what?"

"Leave the shirt alone. It's fine. You're fine, you don't have anything to worry about,"

"What do you mean? I'm pregnant of course I have things to worry about,"

"But what you're worrying about right now, you don't have to worry about yet. No one has noticed. You're not showing,"

"I..."

"You're not showing," Angela repeats.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. You've got a little while left to formulate the answers to the questions that you're anticipating,"

"If you say so,"

"So how did your thing go today?"

"It didn't,"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't go,"

"I thought that you said you..."

"He's dead,"

"What?"

"Someone killed him,"

"In prison?"

"Yes,"

"Oh. I'm sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because you didn't get to have closure,"

"I don't need closure,"

"Everyone needs closure, even you,"

"Well I'm obviously not going to get it,"

"If you want answers I think I know someone who could help,"

"What do you mean?"

"If you really want to know ask Booth. He knows the general stuff,"

"What general stuff?"

"Where he worked, where he went to school, all of that,"

"Oh,"

"You know he was only 19,"

"What?"

"Never mind. I shouldn't..."

"No it's ok. What did you say?"

"He was only 19,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I was surprised too,"

"How does someone that young get that..."

"Messed up?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't know,"

"I don't know if I can do this. I don't like kids,"

"You don't like most kids,"

"They're messy, and they eat sand,"

"Yes, but they aren't your kid. It's different,"

"How?"

"I don't know. It just is,"

"I'm still not sure that I can do this,"

"I'll help you as much as I can,"

"I know,"

"But?"

"You can't answer those questions,"

"What questions?"

"The ones that this kid is going to ask me,"

"You'll be fine,"

"I don't know how to talk to kids. I don't know how to answer those sorts of things to a kid,"

"Delicately, and age-appropriately,"

"Booth is going with me to my next doctor's appointment,"

"What? Why?"

"He told me that he wouldn't _let_ me got alone,"

"Let you?"

"That's what he said,"

"He's so protective of you it's kind of sweet,"

"It's kind of creepy,"

"No it's not. He just wants to support you,"

"He asked me what would happen if I went alone and started to sob uncontrollably. When have you ever known me to sob uncontrollably?"

"Never, but things are different now. You've been through a lot and you're hormonal,"

"Why do you guys bring up hormones?"

"Because they're going to make you do crazy things,"

"I don't think that hormones are going to overpower my sense of rationality,"

"I think that you're in for some surprises then,"

"Should I find out,"

"Find out what?"

"The sex,"

"Of the baby?"

"Yes, of the baby. What else would I be finding out the sex of?"

"Nothing," she covers quickly.

"So should I?"

"If you want to,"

"I don't know if I want to,"

"Well I certainly don't know. Does it matter what it is?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't want a boy do you?"

"I don't want a baby, but I'm having one,"

"But that's what you're the most afraid of. You're scared that you'll have a boy, and he'll be just like..." Angela stops herself when she sees tears start to fill Temperance's eyes.

"Is that bad?"

"No. It's understandable,"

"What if it is a boy?"

"So what? It's yours. That's the important part. The rest doesn't matter. You're going to find a way to love it no matter what it is,"

"Angela,"

"What?"

"I think that it's a boy," she admits.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I just have a feeling that it's a boy,"

"Boys are good they're better at math, and they don't ask as many questions,"

"I'm going to screw this up,"

"Why?"

"This kid is going to know that I didn't, that right now I don't want it,"

"Yes you do,"

"No I don't,"

"You must otherwise you wouldn't be having it,"

"What if I have it, and I still don't want it?"

"You will,"

"Why are you so sure?"

"You just have to faith that everything will turn out ok,"

"I don't do faith,"

"Well it's never too late to start,"


	17. Rosemary's Baby

Monday September 22nd; Booth picks Temperance up from her apartment at eight on the dot. He drives her to her appointment. They sit in an awkward silence in the car, and in the waiting room of the doctor's office. Finally a nurse calls her back to an exam room. She waits in a paper gown on a vinyl table with Booth in a chair in the corner. The doctor comes in. Booth steps out as he does an exam. When he's done Temperance allows Booth back in the room. He sits back down in his designated chair. He scoots the chair up to Temperance. He squeezes her hand as the doctor comes towards he with a white bottle full of gel.

"I'm going to take a look at the baby," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees with no emotion in her voice.

He squirts the gel on. She stares at Booth as the doctor searches for a baby, and a heartbeat. She turns her head when she hears a noise she assumes to be a heartbeat.

"There's your baby," he tells her.

She stares at the screen.

"Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

"Is it healthy?" she asks first.

"Yes,"

She looks at Booth for answers. "Why are you looking at me? It's up to you."

"Are you the father?" the doctor answers.

Seeley answers quickly, "Yes."

Temperance looks at him and then looks at the screen.

"Do you want to know?" he asks Seeley.

"It's up to her," he reminds.

Temperance looks at the doctor. She finally answers, "Yes."

"Are you sure?" the doctor questions.

"Yes," she responds.

"Congratulations you're having a boy," the doctor smiles as he tells them.

She says nothing. She stares at Booth. Her face says it all.

Fifteen minutes later they are in the car on the way to the Jeffersonian.

"Why did you lie?"

"What?"

"Why did you lie back there?"

"About what?"

"When he asked you if you were the father?"

"I thought that it would be easier if I pretended to be the father,"

"How?"

"I'm going to be the closet thing the kid gets to having a father figure you know,"

"I suppose,"

"Why did you find out?"

"What?"

"You didn't look surprised,"

"I had a gut feeling,"

"I think that I need to record this,"

"What?"

"Temperance Brennan had a gut feeling,"

"Shut up,"

"You're not happy about it are you?"

"I didn't say that,"

"You didn't have to. You think that a girl would be a lot easier under the circumstances,"

"I guess,"

"Are you disappointed?"

"I didn't say that,"

"You don't say a lot of things, but it doesn't make them any less true,"

"Seeley just don't,"

"Ok. I won't,"

"Thank you,"

"So have you thought about names?"

"Not really,"

"You should,"

"Would Rosemary's baby appropriate for an infant?"

"It's not appropriate for anyone. That's really harsh,"

"What do you expect? I don't know how to deal with this. I don't have the slightest idea how to handle the situation. I don't know what I feel about this. I don't know what I think about this. All I'm sure of is that I've made a commitment and I never default on a commitment,"

"What can I do?"

"I don't know. I wish what you said back there was true. I mean that situation would be complicated, but it would be a piece of cake compared to this. I mean I don't hate you,"

"I don't know how to fix this. I don't know what advice to give you. All that I know is that in a few months you're going to have a kid, and you have to prepare yourself for that,"

"I don't know how,"

"I know,"

"I can't even think straight. I throw up all the time, and I feel dizzy, and tired, and confused. I just I'm not doing that great,"

"Take a break before you go off the deep end,"

"Work isn't the problem. I can't take a break from being pregnant,"

"You will get through this,"

"What if I don't?"

"We're all here to help you through this,"

"I'm so scared,"

"Of what?"

"What if I don't love him? I'm going to be a mother and I don't think I can love my own child. What is wrong with me? What if it's too much and I just leave him? What if I'm like my parents after all?"

"You're not. You're doctor Temperance Brennan the Wonder Woman of the Jeffersonian. You're strong, and you have friends who are there for you,"

"Are you going to be there at three o'clock in the morning when I call you because my kid is crying and I can't make him stop? Are you going to come over and fix it?"

"In that instance you would call me, and I would tell you to get in the car and drive over to my house,"

"Why?"

"The car ride it would probably put him to sleep,"

"See I don't know stuff like that. The last baby I was around swallowed a key on my watch,"

"That was an honest mistake,"

"I know nothing,"

"You'll figure it out,"

"How?"

"It comes naturally,"

"Not to me,"

"It will. I promise,"

"You can't promise that,"

"Yes I can,"

"How?"

"I'm magic," he smiles.

"You wish,"

"You need to start thinking of names,"

"Why?"

"It makes it real,"

"It's already too real. It's too much already,"

"Fine I'll name him,"

"Go ahead. Just don't pick anything that rhymes,"

"No Lennon Brennan?"

She just scowls at them as they pull into the parking lot of the Jeffersonian.

Angela is waiting in her office for her. She goes into her office and takes a seat.

"Do you need something?"

"Oh no. I just have a sketch for you,"

"Of the victim?"

"Yes,"

"Thank you, but shouldn't you give it to Booth?"

"I assumed that he was with you,"

"He came with me. I don't know where he is now,"

"So how was your appoinment?"

"Fine,"

"Is everything..."

"It's all normal,"

"Did you find out what you're having?"

"A baby,"

Angela cuts her off, "A baby what?"

"I was getting there,"

"Oh then continue,"

"A boy,"

"Oh. What are you going to name him?"

"Are you and Booth on the same wavelength today? He asked me the same thing,"

"And?"

"I don't have a name. You can consult with Booth and name him. Just no rhymes. While you're consulting you might as well iron out the details of the joint custody agreement between the two of you,"

"You're not funny,"

"You obviously are more enthusiastic about this than I am. Seriously you should discuss stuff though,"

"What stuff?"

"What happens if I die,"

"Why would I discuss that?"

"In case I do,"

"But why would I discuss it now? And with Booth?"

"You two get the kid,"

"Oh. You mean we're the godparents?"

"I suppose you could say that,"

"You aren't planning on dying are you?"

"I don't think that's something one plans,"

"But you don't have some knowledge that we don't. Do you?"

"No,"

"So you're not going to die?"

"Of course I am at some point,"

"Well try to wait about twenty years,"

"Why? Are you afraid of raising my kid?"

"No. I just... don't die,"

"Ok. I'll try not to," she sighs.


	18. Questions and Surprises

Later that day Temperance is examining the bones when Cam approaches. She begins to yammer on about something. Temperance is too consumed with the feeling of nausea to hear what she's saying.

Suddenly the words, "I think I'm going to be sick," fly out of Temperance's mouth.

Cam quickly tells her, "Then..." before she can finish she sees Temperance lurch forward. Suddenly Cam is covered in vomit.

"Sorry," Temperance apologizes.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower," Cam tells her in disgust as she walks away.

Ten minutes later Booth comes up to her.

"Do you want to go out for lunch?"

"I don't know if I could keep it down. I just got done brushing my teeth,"

"What?"

"I just threw up all over... Cam,"

"You threw up on her?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh man I would have paid to see that,"

"I don't think you'll have to. If I keep getting sick and she's between me and a trash can I would say that it is probable that I will throw up on her again,"

"Sweet,"

"Not really,"

"Are you going to come eat with me or not?"

"I suppose. I need to step away from this for awhile anyway,"

As they sit at their table sipping on cold icy drinks and waiting on their food Booth starts a conversation.

"What about Duke?"

"What about it?"

"As a name,"

"Sure whatever,"

"Do you know why I suggested that?"

"You said that you love the Duke,"

"Oh. Right the Duke,"

"You know who I'm talking about right?"

"Of course. You're talking about John Wayne,"

"What was his real name?"

"Marion,"

"It's obvious why he changed it,"

"Aren't horses commonly named Duke?"

"I don't know why?"

"I don't know that I would name a person after a horse,"

"It's not after a horse, it's after a legendary actor,"

"Still. I don't know why you're even consulting me,"

"What do you mean?"

"I honestly don't care. You can name it Santa Clause as long as you can get Angela to go along with it,"

"What do you mean go along with it?"

"I told her that you two were in a joint effort on this one,"

"Why? She'll want to give him some froofy, hippy name,"

"Like what?"

"Like Midnight Raine, or something like that,"

"Oh,"

"Or maybe Green Leaf,"

"You're not funny,"

"I'm just saying,"

"I'm just saying you should take it up with her,"

"But..."

"Does it matter what his name is? You'll just call him by what you want anyway,"

"This is true. I can call him baby bones,"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"No,"

"Can I call him Apple Pie?"

"Sure,"

"You really don't care do you?"

"No. And it makes me feel terrible,"

"You're going to meet him and fall in love,"

"I doubt that,"

"You obviously feel something for him. You kept him for a reason,"

"I'm not sure what that reason is,"

"Because you're a good person,"

"If you say so,"

"What's on your mind?"

"I think that it's pretty obvious,"

"Yes, but I think there is something specific about the situation that is bothering you. I'd like to know what it is,"

"He's going to wonder,"

"He's going to wonder a lot of things, you'll have to be more specific,"

"He's going to ask why he doesn't look like me,"

"You can easily give him a scientific answer,"

"I don't think that a kid that young will be interested in biology, or recessive, and dominant traits,"

"He's related to you, so I wouldn't put it past him,"

"He's still going to ask,"

"He might look like you,"

"Get real. You and I both know that he won't look like me,"

"You can't know that. Genetics is a crapshoot. He could look just like you, only a boy,"

"I doubt it,"

"He might,"

"Probably not. How do I explain it to him?"

"Hypothetically how old is he when he asks?"

"I don't know four, or five,"

"You tell him that every one is different. That everyone is unique. That it is very rare for two people to look exactly alike. Tell him that he is unique, and that's why he doesn't look like you. And even though you're his mom, not all kids look like their mothers. Explain that there are scientific reasons that he isn't old enough to understand,"

"What about when he's eight and asks again?"

"You gauge how mature he is. If he's ready, you tell him the truth,"

"I don't know that I can tell him the truth no matter how old he is,"

"You just tell him shades of the truth until he's old enough to understand the whole truth,"

"Do you do that?"

"With Parker?"

"Yes,"

"Uh huh. He asked where babies come from,"

"What did you tell him?"

"The first time he asked I told him that they come from God. When he asked how they got from God into a stomach I told him that a baby was like a seed. That it got planted in a woman, and then grew into a baby,"

"So it's all about age-appropriateness,"

"Exactly,"

"Angela said that he was only 19,"

"Who Parker?"

"No..."

"Oh. Yeah he was. Do you want to know something about him?"

"I don't know. Was he in school?"

"He was in a community college. He worked at a fast food chain,"

"His parents..."

"His dad is dead. He died in a car accident. His mother is a professor,"

"Of what?"

"She's an English professor. We arrested him at his mother's house in the suburbs,"

"The suburbs?"

"Yeah in a very white suburb. I don't think that his mother thought about him not fitting in there,"

"What if..."

"Stop. Don't let what if's take over your life. In four years you'll have a kid who takes you there,"

"What do you mean?"

"Kids ask all sorts of questions. If you tell them not to eat a bug it turns in to a conversation that lasts an hour and ends with you saying 'because I said so', at least usually,"

"It sounds lovely,"

"It kind of is,"

"How?"

"It makes you wonder where they get all of the questions they come up with,"

"And where do they come up with their questions usually?"

"From T.V.,"

"I don't have a T.V.,"

"I suggest that you get one. That half an hour of Spongebob is a life saver sometimes,"

"The T.V. was not invented to be a babysitter,"

"Well it comes in pretty handy when you're trying to make dinner, or read a book. Kids are clingy. Try to cook with a kid holding onto your leg. It doesn't work,"

"So I should get a T.V.?"

"Yeah. It's about time you enter the real world,"

"The real world? How is television the real world?"

"Normal people watch T.V. ok? That's all I'm saying,"

"I'm not normal?"

"Not at all Bones,"

"Thanks for the reassurance,"

"It's not a bad thing you know. It's a good thing to not be normal sometimes,"

"Really?"

"Yeah it's good that you aren't normal,"

"Why?"

"Normal people rarely do the right thing,"

"What is normal anyway? I mean who defines it?"

"We define it as a culture,"

"I don't think that we do. I'm tired," she says as she rests her head on the palm of her hand.

"Get used to it,"

"What does that mean?"

"Having a kid is exhausting,"

"I don't have a kid yet,"

"Well the whole process is exhausting,"

"So then why do people do it?"

"It's not all bad. Trust me,"

"I do trust you,"

"Then don't worry about it," he tells her as the waitress brings out their food.


	19. Wonder Woman

Wednesday October 1st: Temperance is standing outside at a scene examining a body. She nods signaling that they can take the body back to the Jeffersonian. As she gets up Booth looks at her.

"What?" she questions as she feels his eyes drill through the back of her.

"Aren't you cold?" he questions.

"No. Why?"

"It's October,"

"Your point?" She questions as they walk toward his car.

"It's chilly. It's like fifty five out here. Shouldn't you be wearing a jacket?"

"Why?"

"It's cold,"

"No it's not,"

"It's chilly out here,"

"Well I'm not cold,"

"How can you not be cold? All you're wearing is a long-sleeved shirt, and it's just a dress shirt so I know that it's not very thick,"

"So?"

"Never mind," he sighs in defeat as he climbs into the vehicle.

"We should stop for lunch,"

"You're hungry?"

"Yeah,"

"Ok,"

They stop at the Royal Diner before going back to the Jeffersonian. As she munches on her plate of fries he talks.

"Parker has decided to be Batman for Halloween,"

"Is it almost Halloween already?"

"It is the first of October. I've only heard about him being Batman since August. At this point I'm ready to get it over with,"

"So what are you going to be? The Dark Knight?"

"No. I don't really want to dress up,"

"Cam isn't going to like that. You know that we're all expected to dress up for the Halloween party,"

"I know. Maybe I'll go as an FBI agent,"

"That isn't a costume. That's your job,"

"So? I already have the costume,"

"You can't be and FBI agent,"

"What do you suggest then?"

"I don't know. I'm not very creative when it comes to costumes. I wear the same thing every year,"

"Are you going to wear the same thing this year?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You're pregnant. Don't you think that your Wonder Woman costume will make you uncomfortable?"

"Why would it?"

"You're pregnant,"

"What are you getting at?"

"It's just not appropriate for a pregnant woman to dress up as Wonder Woman,"

"Can you tell?"

"Tell what?"

"That I'm pregnant?"

"I can. I mean your moodiness makes it pretty obvious,"

"I don't mean can you tell. Do you think that other people know? Aside from the people that I've told?"

"I don't know. I don't see how they would. I mean I guess they could take your constant vomiting as a sign, but other than that I don't know how they would know. I mean you aren't showing,"

"So then why can't I be Wonder Woman?"

"Halloween is nearly a month away you don't think that you're going to gain any weight between now and then?"

"I don't know. I've thrown up so much that I've lost weight,"

"Do we really have to talk about throw up while we're eating?"

"You brought it up,"

"I know but it isn't really dinner talk,"

"This is lunch,"

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about me throwing up,"

"How can I not? I'm terrified that I'm going to be your next victim,"

"I haven't thrown up since I threw up on Cam,"

"Ok. I think I'm done with this," he admits as he pushes his plate away.

"We can stop talking about it if it makes you that uncomfortable,"

"Thank you,"

"So I should be something else for Halloween?"

"Yeah,"

"People are going to be suspicious,"

"Why?"

"Because I'm Wonder Woman every year,"

"Then be Wonder Woman. I don't care, but when you can't get into your costume don't complain to me,"

"Who else am I going to be?"

"I don't know. Just be Wonder Woman,"

"Fine I will,"

"Good. I just hope that the costume still fits,"

"It will,"

"Don't you hope?"

"I'm not discussing this anymore,"

"Fine don't. We can talk about something else?"

"Like what?"

"Are you feeling any better about this?"

"I don't want to talk about the baby anymore,"

"Fine. Are you done?"

"With what?"

"Your food?"

"I guess,"

"Good. Let's get going then,"

"Fine,"

Thursday October 2nd:

Booth finds himself standing at a familiar door. He hesitates, but finally knocks. A young man opens the door.

"What can I do for you Agent Booth?"

"I need to talk to you Sweets,"

"Come in,"

"I'm worried,"

"About what?" he asks as he shuts the door behind Booth.

"Bones. She isn't dealing with this. She's in denial about the whole situation,"

"I know,"

"What do I do? She's... she's just not herself,"

"She's dealing with a lot right now,"

"No, she isn't dealing with any of it. She isn't facing any of it. She refuses to believe the reality of the situation,"

"I know,"

"It isn't healthy,"

"I know,"

"What if she doesn't deal with this?"

"What if she doesn't?"

"Sweets if she doesn't deal with this soon she's screwed,"

"Why do you think that?"

"She has to get ready, even if she doesn't want to she has to. She's going to have a baby in March,"

"I'm well aware,"

"I just don't know if she's ready. I don't know if she knows what she's gotten herself into,"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"She's my partner I'm afraid that I'm losing her,"

"Losing her how?"

"I don't know. She just isn't the same person anymore,"

"Didn't you expect that?"

"To some extent, but Sweets she always opens up to me,"

"But?"

"She hasn't opened up to me that much,"

"So you're concerned that she's bottling it up?"

"Yeah. I'm afraid that when she has this baby she's going to explode. That everything is just going to come out. She can't handle that much,"

"What do you think is really bothering her?"

"She's having a boy. She's afraid that he'll end up being a rapist too,"

"What do you think about that?"

"It's ridiculous. She could never raise a kid and have them turn into that,"

"So you think that she's worrying too much about something that isn't going to happen,"

"Exactly. I don't even really understand why she's doing this,"

"Doing what?"

"Having this baby. Why would she do that to herself?"

"I think she feels that she has something to prove,"

"To who?"

"I don't know,"

"What does she have to prove? We all know that she's capable of doing this,"

"I think that she needs to prove it to herself,"

"Sweets she doesn't even want kids why does she want to do this?"

"You should ask her,"

"I don't think that she knows,"

"I think that she does on some level, she knows,"

"I can't just ask her,"

"She's not as fragile as you treat her. Ask her if she doesn't want to answer she won't,"

"She doesn't like talking about any of it. She's convinced that she can be Wonder Woman for Halloween,"

"Why can't she?"

"Have you seen Wonder Woman?"

"Sure,"

"Have you seen her in her Wonder Woman costume?"

"No why?"

"It's tight. There is no room for anything extra,"

"So..."

"When she tries to get into that costume it's really going to hit her,"

"Maybe it's time for that to happen,"

"Maybe but it isn't fair,"

"What isn't fair?"

"She shouldn't have to sacrifice things for a child who shouldn't even exist,"

"Why do you think that he shouldn't exist?"

"The hospital should have stopped it from happening. They didn't give her the morning after pill,"

"She can sue for that. You know that right?"

"Yeah but she won't. She's got money, and she won't want to thrust herself into the public eye over this,"

"Just keep supporting her. She's going to be ok eventually,"

"When?"

"I don't know. It's going to take a long time for her to be able to return to who she was before the rape,"

"What if she can't?"

"We just have to accept that,"

"Why would he do this to her?"

"Who?"

"God? Why would he do this to her?"

"Is what happened to her making you question your beliefs?"

"I don't know. I just wonder how he could let this happen. She shouldn't have to go through this,"


	20. The Ugly Truth

_A/N: I thought that I'd give my faithful readers a bonus. Two chaps in one night. Enjoy!_

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Angela questions her.

"I'm fine?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah why?"

"You look preoccupied,"

"When aren't I preoccupied?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing Ange don't worry about it,"

"Have you seen your dad or your brother lately?"

"No. I've talked to Russ on the phone a while back,"

"Did you tell him?"

"Tell him what?"

"You know what,"

"No I didn't tell him,"

"Why not? He's your brother. He'll find out eventually,"

"I know. I'm just not ready to tell him yet. I'm not ready to tell anyone,"

"You've already told people,"

"I know, but I'm not ready to tell anyone else,"

"You need to get ready,"

"I know,"

"You're going to be showing before long,"

"Please don't remind me,"

"Have you chosen a name?"

"I don't want to. I told you guys you can name it whatever you want,"

"Name _him_,"

"Whatever,"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Talked to who Booth?"

"No the baby,"

"Why would I talk to the baby?"

"To create a connection,"

"He can't hear me,"

"You'd be surprised,"

"He can't hear me," she repeats.

"I wouldn't be so sure,"

"Whatever,"

That night she finds herself laying on the couch reading a book. She puts the book down and stares at her stomach. She hesitantly lays her hand over her stomach.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she rolls her eyes. She starts out by saying, "Angela told me I should talk to you. I don't know why. You can't hear me. Even if you could you wouldn't understand. This is ridiculous," she huffs as she picks her book back up.

Ten minutes later she finds herself reading and re-reading the same sentence. She sits the book on the floor and focuses on her stomach. She moves her glance, and sits up. She gets off the couch and goes into the bathroom. She takes a shower, and dries her hair. She crawls into her bed. She lays in bed saying nothing. She silently lays there staring at her stomach. Her hand hesitantly, and shakily moves to her stomach. She begins to wonder things to herself.

_Am I supposed to feel connected? Should I talk to him? What do you tell a baby who you don't want? Why am I doing this?_

She stares down at her stomach. She begins to talk. "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell you. I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sorry about all of this. I know that it isn't your fault, but..." she starts to choke up. She wipes away her tears, and turns off the light. She rolls over and tries to get some rest. Finally nearly an hour later she falls asleep.

When she gets into work the following morning she finds Booth waiting on her in her office.

"Hey," she says as she walks into her office.

"You really should lock this door you know,"

"I thought I did,"

"No it was unlocked,"

"What do you need?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Something you don't want to talk about,"

"Then probably not,"

"You have to talk about it,"

"Talk about what?"

"You know what,"

"I don't have to do anything,"

"Temperance you're being unreasonable. If you want to do this right you've got to let someone in. If you don't you're going to self-destruct,"

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"I just want you to be honest with me?"

"About what?"

"The situation,"

"What specifically?"

"Why are you so upset that you're having a boy?"

"I'm not. I told you it doesn't matter,"

"Don't lie. You're not a very good liar,"

"What do you want me to say?"

"The truth,"

"But it isn't pretty,"

"The truth usually isn't pretty. You have to deal with this. Whether you like it or not you're going to be a parent. You're going to be a single parent to a son,"

"I know that and I'm terrified,"

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I need to hear it from you,"

"Why are you so concerned about me anyway?"

"Because you're letting it change you. You're letting it affect your work,"

"No it isn't,"

"Yes it is. Just tell me why you're so terrified,"

"I'm having a rapist's baby. I'm having his son,"

"No. Temperance he's yours,"

"Not completely,"

"Maybe not biologically, but in every other way he's just yours,"

"But what if genetics really does determine behavior?"

"It doesn't,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do,"

"You can't know that with certainty. You can't tell me that this kid isn't going to grow up to be just like him,"

"If you think that he's going to be a monster you'll create one,"

"What?"

"If you treat this kid like he's a monster he'll turn into one. He'll be what you think he is instead of what he really is,"

"I'm afraid that no matter what I do it's going to be wrong,"

"That's what being a parent is all about. You learn from your mistakes. Don't worry about what is going to happen in ten, or twenty years. That will overwhelm you, and you'll be defeated before you even start. Just focus on today. Just get through today. That's all you have to do. You just get through today,"

"I don't know if I can even do that,"

"You've come so far don't sell yourself short now,"

"I don't know how to do this. I don't even know where to start,"

"Accept it, stop denying it. Once you admit the truth... to yourself you'll be halfway there,"

"I don't know how to do that. I don't want to be pregnant, I don't want to have a baby,"

"You want this baby. Something inside of you wants this baby. If you didn't you would have had an abortion. There is something somewhere that loves him. Stop with the brain. Your brain will trick you in matters involving emotions every time,"

"I don't know how to let myself love him,"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to have to see his face everyday. For the rest of my life I'm going to be reminded of that night. Everyday I'm going to have to relive that day,"

"You already do,"

"But I could have learned to forget it,"

"Temperance you never forget something like that. It's always with you,"

"How do I make this ok?"

"For who?"

"Me,"

"Just let yourself love him,"

"How?"

"Just feel him,"

"What?"

"Just feel him,"

"I don't understand what that means,"

"Just think about feeling him. Feel him move..."

She cuts him off, "Now you're just freaking me out,"

"Haven't you felt him move yet?"

"I try not to feel anything. When I start to feel things I break down,"

"It's ok. No one expects you to be made of steel. You're a human being, not a robot,"

"It would be easier if I was. They don't get pregnant,"

"But they don't ever feel anything either,"

"That's ok,"

"No it's not ok. You have to feel this one. You can't ignore this. It isn't going away,"

"I know,"

"You're going to do better than you think you are,"

"How do you know?"

"Because you are already better than you think you are. You know more than you think,"

"I don't have the instincts. I don't..."

"You do, you just don't recognize it," he tells her.

She looks at her watch, "We better get to work before Cam comes to look for us."

"Yeah," he agrees.


	21. Benjamin

Booth walks up behind Angela as she stares at her computer.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asks.

"You scared me," she admits as she looks up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Is Cam around?"

"No,"

"What about Brennan?"

"She's working why?"

"I'm working, but not on anything pertinent to the case,"

"What are you working on?"

"I put together a few possible faces,"

"Of who?"

"They're of what Brennan's baby might look like,"

"Pull them up," he asks.

"Ok," she agrees.

"This first one figures in features mostly..."

"Not like Brennan,"he announces as he looks at the picture.

"Right,"

"Ok, next one,"

"Another face pops up on the computer screen,"

"This one figures in most of her features. The skin color, and hair are different, and so is the hair,"

"Is that it?"

"No there's one more. It's what happens when I split the difference,"

"Ok,"

A third face belonging to an infant pops up.

"That's it," he tells her.

"You think?"

"Yeah that's him,"

"I think that it's the most likely, at least..."

"You hope,"

"Right,"

"Why did you do this?"

"I was curious, and because I think that you need to see someone before you can name them,"

"And since we're naming the kid,"

"Right,"

"So what does he look like?"

"I don't know. He kind of reminds me of a Nicholas,"

"No I don't think so. It's too much like old Saint Nick. He's not a Nick,"

"What about Luke?"

"No he's definitely not a Luke,"

"Yea you're right. He's not. What about Benjamin? It's a solid name,"

"Yeah,"

"You think that he's a Benjamin?"

"Yeah I could definitely see that,"

"So Benjamin?"

"Yeah I like Benjamin,"

"And a middle name?"

"Well Benjamin is like Benjamin Franklin, so you've given him a name that links him with brains,"

"And?"

"He's going to have to be tough so he needs a tough middle name,"

"Like what?"

"Xavier,"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah it's a tough name. It kind of says I can kick your ass, but only if I have too,"

"Ok,"

"Really?"

"Yeah I agree that he's going to have to be tough, and a tough name is a start,"

"So then we're agreed?"

"Surprisingly yes,"

"You better get rid of those before anyone else sees though,"

"Done," she tells him.

"If you'll excuse me I'm starving so I'm going to try to get the lab rat to go to lunch,"

"Good luck,"

"Thanks I'll need it,"

Booth wanders around the Jeffersonian until he finds his partner. He finds her on in the lab conversing with Hodgins. He waits until she's done and then approaches.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," she admits.

"Lets go then,"

"Ok," she agrees.

Several minutes later they're sitting at their usual table at the Royal Diner. The waitress brings out their drinks, and then quickly takes their orders and their menus.

"So how are you?"

"I'm fine,"

"You sure?"

"Uh huh," she nods as she takes a sip of her Sprite.

"So have you decided what you're wearing for Halloween yet?"

"No,"

"You should. Halloween is only two weeks away,"

"I know,"

"Are you going to be Wonder Woman?"

"I'm still debating,"

"Oh,"

"I took Angela's advice,"

"About what?"

"She told me to talk to him,"

"And how is that going?"

"I'm still skeptical. I don't really know what to say,"

"It isn't important. What do you say to him?"

"Well I don't know. I don't really talk to him, I just talk so that he can hear me,"

"What do you mean?"

"I read an Anthropological Publication,"

"You mean a magazine?"

"That's what I said,"

"You're reading about anthropology to an unborn child?"

"He can't understand anything so why does it matter what I say?"

"The poor kid is going to be warped before he gets out of the womb,"

"He'll know more about Anthropology at birth than you ever will,"

"Did you ever think that maybe he won't like Anthropology? Maybe you could read something else to him,"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something normal,"

"Normal is contextual,"

"Read him a book,"

"What sort of book?"

"I don't know a children's book,"

"I don't have any children's books,"

"Do you have a T.V.?"

"No,"

"Are you going to allow him to watch T.V.?"

"I'm not sure,"

"Then I suggest that you start his library now,"

"Why?"

"Books keep their attention for a lot less time than T.V., which means you'll need a lot of books,"

"Don't you think that it's a little bit early to start worrying about his library?"

"No,"

"Whatever,"

"Oh I talked to Angela today,"

"You'll have to be more specific, you talk to her all the time is it relevant to something that we were just talking about?"

"Yes it's about the baby,"

"What about it?"

"Him Temperance, him it's a boy, it isn't an it, he's a boy,"

"What about him?" she corrects hreself.

"We came up with a name,"

"Good,"

"Aren't you curious what we've chosen?"

"No I don't need to know,"

"Of course you do,"

"Not right now. I don't need to know until I'm filling out the birth certificate,"

"You need to know,"

"Why?"

"It helps you connect,"

"What is all this about connecting?"

"You'll understand eventually. So do you want to know?"

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Yeah,"

"I'm not stopping you,"

"We decided to name him Benjamin,"

"Like Benjamin Franklin?"

"Yes. Benjamin is a solid name, it's normal. To me it sounds like a smart name,"

"A smart name?"

"Uh huh. It makes him sound smart,"

"Oh,"

"And for a middle name I picked out Xavier,"

She makes a face.

"What do you dislike the name?"

"No I didn't say that. I don't care what you two name him, I just think that it's a little bit unconventional,"

"Well it will make him sound tough. He's going to have to be tough, and a tough sounding name is a start,"

"If you say so,"

"Would you rather us name him something else?"

"No that's a fine name,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Positive?"

"Yes,"

"So you like it?"

"I don't have to like it,"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes. It's fine,"

"Just fine?"

"It's great?"

"Thanks for the fake approval,"

"It wasn't fake. I do approve,"

"But?"

"My standards of approval on this issue are pretty low,"

"Oh right," he nods.


	22. Support and Understanding

The following morning Temperance is in her office waiting on Seeley. She is sitting at her computer when she hears the door open. When she looks up she finds a book flying across her desk.

"What's this?" she questions as she picks up the book, and looks at it.

"Baby's first book,"

"What?"

"I bought him a book,"

"Why? He's not even here yet,"

"It's really mor for you than it is for him,"

"What?"

"Just read it tonight when you get home,"

"Ok," she agrees.

That night she keeps her promise. She finds herself in her bed reading a book. She gets bored, and spots the children's book laying next to her. She puts her novel down on the bedside stand, and picks up the book that her partner had bought for her unborn child. She stares at her stomach for a moment and then looks at the cover. She takes a deep breath and begins to read. She reads the words aloud.

She reads the title, "Love You Forever," she skeptically opens the cover of the book. She turns past the publisher's page, and the dedication to the first page of the story. She adopts a gentle, nurturing tone and begins to read. As she reads the words it seems to hit her like a ton of bricks. She swallows hard and stares at the illustration. She studies the pictures, and then re-reads the first page to herself. She reads the book aloud from cover to cover. She quietly shuts the book and stares at the cover. As she looks at the cover she understands. She understands what Booth had meant earlier. She suddenly understands what he's trying to somewhat subtly tell her.

With her hand on her stomach she opens her mouth again. "I get what he's trying to tell me. I guess that I understand. No matter what you do wrong I have to love you because you're my baby. I hope that it will be easy, but I doubt that it will. Please be good. Please I'm begging you just be good," she says earnestly.

The following day she is at her post at the Jeffersonian. She is studying a set of remains when Cam comes up to her.

"What do we have?"

She answers robotically, "Female between 20 and 25,"

"Are you ok?"

Temperance looks at her and doesn't answer.

"This is affecting your job," Cam points out.

"I'm sorry. I'm trying really hard not to let it, but it isn't working very well,"

"You don't have to apologize we all have rough times,"

"I know but I don't let my personal life affect my work and..."

"You're only human. It's ok. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure,"

"Aren't you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of this situation?"

"Of course I am,"

"Is that why you're so quiet,"

"What?"

"You're quieter than usual,"

"How so?"

"You usually have some non-scientific rant at some point of the day. Lately if it doesn't pertain to a case you don't say anything,"

"I didn't think that this would be so hard,"

"It's ok,"

"What's ok?"

"If you fall apart. We're all just waiting,"

"Why?"

"Because you can't fix something that isn't broken,"

"What?"

"You haven't broken yet,"

"I feel like I've been shattered,"

"You're keeping it in somehow. I don't know how but you're still managing to keep it in. You've got to let out. Let yourself break,"

"I don't understand,"

"What can you do for a hairline fracture?"

"You can put a cast or boot on,"

"But what does that do? Does it fix it?"

"No. It just relieves pressure allowing time to heal,"

"But it doesn't fix it,"

"No what's your point?"

"You can't fix a bone that isn't broken, just like you can't fix a person that isn't broken. If a bottle has visible cracks throughout but it isn't broken you can't do anything,"

"I see. So what you're saying is that in order to deal with this I have to let it all out?"

"Exactly. Get mad,"

"I don't get mad,"

"You have every right to get mad. If someone did this to me I'd be really mad,"

"That's not how I deal with things,"

"How is your method of dealing with things working?"

"It's not,"

"You're strong, but if you don't deal with this it's going to wear you down,"

"I don't know where to start,"

"Just talk about it,"

"It's not exactly dinner conversation,"

"All you have to do is find someone who'll listen," Cam tells her as she turns to walk away.

"Cam,"

She turns back around. "Yeah?"

"I don't understand,"

"What don't you understand?"

"Sweets said it was because I was terrified but I don't think that's why,"

"What was because you were terrified?"

"I have a gun in my drawer right next to my bed. I didn't shoot him I didn't even attempt to open the drawer. I knew it was there why didn't I just shot him,"

"Because you thought that this would be easier to handle than killing someone. You're not a killer. No matter what he did to you, you know that you could never justify killing him. To other people it would make sense it would be ok, but to you it wouldn't,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you value every life even lives of those who don't deserve to have them,"

"He's dead you know,"

"I know,"

"I can't do this," she tells her as tears fill her eyes to the brim.

"What specifically?"

"I can't answer the questions. I don't want to have to explain this to people. I don't want to have to explain this baby to people, I'm not ready to do that. I won't ever be ready to do that. I'm not that strong. I..." she stops herself as she fights back tears.

"You are strong enough. I promise you,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Anyone who is willing to go to toe to toe with the big boys without having a doubt is strong enough,"

"I don't think that I am. The scars they heal, but they never go away. When I look in the mirror I have a reminder of that night, I will always. Why isn't that enough? How can I look at this kid for the rest of my life knowing where he came from?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't be able to do it,"

"I don't think that I can either,"

"But the fact that there is some small part of you that thinks, or at least hopes you can, and something tells me that you will,"

"To be perfectly honest I think that it would be better to give him up for adoption,"

"But?"

"I've been abandoned and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that I did that to someone else. I wouldn't be able to handle know that I caused someone to ask why they weren't good enough, what was wrong with them,"

"Is that what you think?"

"What?"

"Is that what you think about your parents?"

"What?"

"You think that they left you because you weren't good enough and there was something wrong with you?"

"I know that they left because they wanted to protect me..."

"But you still wander?"

"I just don't understand. I mean I'll admit that I don't understand parents. I don't get how they do it, but I don't care what circumstances you're under you don't leave your kid. I can't wrap my mind around it. How do you do that? How do you let your own flesh and blood–someone that you created–down like that? How do you just walk away?"

"I don't know. I guess it's a fight or flight reaction. When someone that you love is in danger you either fight or you..."

"Or you don't. How could they have not fought? Why didn't they fight for me?"

"They did what they thought was best for you,"

"But it wasn't,"

"They didn't know that,"

"I know. I just..."

"It bother you, it upsets you and it's ok,"

"No it makes me angry,"

"That's ok too,"

"I shouldn't be talking about this to you. I need to do my work,"

"It's ok, sometimes what you're feeling is more important than the work you're doing,"


	23. Connecting

Around lunchtime Seeley comes to look for Temperance.

"Hey Angela have you seen Bones?"

"No not for a while,"

He walks down the hall and bumps into Cam. "Hey Cam have you seen Bones?"

"I think that she went to the shooting range,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah she just left a little while ago,"

"Ok thanks,"

He finds her right where Cam says that she would be. He stands behind her quietly as she shoots the target to pieces. Without notice she turns around with her gun drawn.

"Put the gun down please. You've shot me before I don't care to repeat the experience," he instructs.

She puts the gun down and takes off her ear protection.

"You're getting good," he tells her as he stares at the target.

She says nothing she just stares at him. He takes notice of the perfect shots to the heart, and the shots perfectly placed between the targets eyes.

"What made you come down here?" he questions.

"I was mad,"

"About what?"

"The situation,"

"Oh. You're getting scary good,"

"Not when it counts,"

"What do you mean?"

"I couldn't do it,"

"Do what?"

"I've got a gun,"

"Where did you get a gun? I thought that I told you couldn't have one,"

"You're not my boss. Nonetheless I don't carry it with me–well I didn't,"

"So where was it?"

"It was beside the bed in a drawer,"

"And you couldn't shoot him?"

"Not only that, but I didn't even reach for it,"

"But you fought,"

"Not hard enough,"

"What do you mean not hard enough?"

"I couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect myself. Seeley he was just a kid I should have been able to defend myself,"

"He had weight on you,"

"So?"

"Could you take me?"

"I don't know,"

"Well he was bigger than I was. He had about thirty pounds and three or four inches on me,"

"You're kidding right?"

"No why? What are you thinking?"

"I'm carrying his baby,"

"I thought that we established that already,"

"We did. I just... how tall are you again?"

"Six foot one why?"

"So..." she scruches up her face as if she's doing calculations.

"What are you thinking? Why do you have that look on your face?"

"I'm five nine,"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you have any idea how big this baby is going to be?"

"I would assume about seven and a half pounds that's an average size for a newborn,"

"How big was Parker?"

"He was eight pounds three ounces,"

"You don't see a correlation between the build of the parent and the weight of the baby?"

"I suppose why?"

"Six four and five nine,"

"Yeah I got it. You're nervous about how big he's going to be,"

"Yeah,"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"I have to give birth to him,"

"Women have been doing that since the beginning of time,"

"But..."

"Bones don't worry about it. You've got plenty of time before you have to worry about it,"

"Why is God doing this to me?"

"Excuse me? You don't believe in God,"

"I know. I'm just saying if God did exist why would he do this to me? Do you think that it's a punishment?"

"For what? Bones that isn't the way it works,"

"So if it's not a punishment then why is it happening?"

"Maybe he's testing you,"

"Testing what exactly? How much I can take before I just give up?"

"I don't know,"

"So then..."

"I don't know the answer. I'm not God I don't know what his plan is,"

"I like plans, and routine, and knowing what's going on. I don't like all of this uncertainty,"

"I know. Life doesn't always go according to plan you know,"

"I know that, believe me,"

"You're going to be fine,"

"No I'm not. I'm not ok. I can't do this," she admits.

"Of course you can you're Wonder Woman,"

"Maybe for Halloween,"

"So? Apply her strength to your situation,"

"I can't I'm not Wonder Woman. This wouldn't happen to Wonder Woman," she tells him.

"Bones," he says softly.

"What?" she looks at him harshly.

He steps forward and embraces her. "I don't know how to do this," she admits.

"Do what?"

"Be a mother, let alone be a mother to...to a child I don't want,"

"You're going to figure it out,"

"How?"

"We'll help you,"

"What if that isn't enough? You guys can only do so much,"

"Well we'll do everything that we can,"

"What if everything you can do isn't enough?"

"You've got to have a little bit of faith,"

"About what?"

"That you're going to be able to do this,"

"I don't even know where to start,"

"From the beginning," he suggests to her.

"I don't know where the beginning is,"

"Do you want this child?"

"I don't know,"

"I thought that you didn't,"

"I said that but..."

"Now you're starting to question it. Why?"

"I can feel him,"

"What?"

"I can feel him move and it really quite honestly freaks me out,"

"But?"

"I feel connected. I don't necessarily feel emotionally connected, but I definitely feel a physical connection,"

"Well there is a physical connection. He's tethered to the inside of you,"

"Tethered?"

"You know what I mean,"

"I suppose that I can assume what you mean,"

"But?"

"Shouldn't I feel more than a physical connection?"

"I'm not an expert. My opinion doesn't count,"

"You think that I should,"

"I think that everyone is different. There is going to come a point when you become emotionally connected. I promise that you will, and when you do you're going to be overwhelmed by it,"

"I'm already overwhelmed,"

"No this is a good overwhelmed,"

"There is no such thing,"

"There is I promise,"

"What if I never feel emotionally connected,"

"You will I promise,"

"How can you know that?"

"I have a son. I can tell you from experience when your child is born the whole world seems to stop. Nothing is important but that child. When you first see your child everything else ceases to exist. It's as if the entire world is that child. After that nothing else is as important. When you look your child in the eyes for the first time you're connected instantly whether you expect it or not,"

"What if that doesn't happen? What if it's born and I feel nothing,"

"You'll feel it,"

"And if I don't?"

"You will," he promises.


	24. Enraged

"Hey Bones we've got a case," he announces to her as he walks into her office.

"Let's go,"

"I have to warn you first," he tells her.

"Warn me? About what? I've seen just about everything,"

"I know, but things are different now,"

"What are you talking about?"

"It's a kid... an infant,"

"So? I've dealt with..."

"But it's closer to home now Bones,"

"Booth I respect your concern but you should know by now that I am very apt at not allowing my personal life to spill over into my work,"

"Ok, but be ready,"

"For what?"

"This to infuriate you,"

"Ok," she agrees as she grabs her bag.

On the ride to the crime scene there is an awkward silence. Finally they arrive at their destination. Temperance follows Booth off the road and down towards a wooded area. They step over a wire fence, and walk several more feet to an area just out of sight from the road.

"A kid found the baby. He was doing mandatory community service," Booth tells her.

"What kind of community service?"

"He was picking up trash along the side of the road,"

"What was he doing down here?" Temperance questions.

"He said that he always goes a few feet off the road when he can just in case there is any stray trash around. He got about three feet from the edge of the road when he saw the trash bag,"

She kneels down and carefully pulls the trash bag open. She looks inside and finds the corpse of an infant carefully wrapped in a yellow blanket. After some routine crime scene procedure they head back to the lab with the body.

That afternoon he hovers over her as the remains of an infant sit on the table. She carefully removes the remains from the trash bag and sends the trash bag to Hodgins. She gently picks the remains up.

"Booth can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"I need you to very gently unwrap the blanket,"

"Ok," he agrees.

He carefully opens the blanket. She motions for him to stop after pulling back a single corner of the blanket. She gently returns the remains to the table and pulls back the another corner of the blanket. She then pulls away the final corner of the blanket leaving the remains fully exposed.

"Caucasian female,"

"How old?"

"I would say approximately three months,"

"How can you tell?" He questions.

"By the size of the infant, and a few other things,"

"Booth,"

"Yes?"

"Why would you carefully wrap an infant in a blanket and then put them in a trash bag, and throw them out along the side of the road like trash?"

"Maybe the baby was already wrapped up when it died,"

"I suppose that would make sense," she agrees as she carefully begins to undress the infant.

She stays late into the evening working on the case. She waits in her office for Angela to come up with a face.

"Hey Bones why don't you go home?" Booth asks.

"I want to figure this out,"

"You're not going to find anything else out tonight. Just let Angela do her job. You'll do better in the morning,"

"I can have it figured out by then,"

"Go home and get some sleep. I know that you're exhausted. You'll be more alert tomorrow after a good nights rest,"

"I don't sleep well,"

"Then sleep on the couch,"

"What?"

"Maybe the environment in which you sleep is the reason that you don't,"

"In my apartment?"

"In your bed. Try the couch,"

"I'll try it but tomorrow when I'm cranky because I had to sleep on the couch you only have yourself to blame,"

"If you're cranky I'll treat you to lunch,"

"You already do that,"

"I'll get you some pie,"

"I don't like pie,"

"You could try it,"

"I'm not eating pie,"

"Please go home,"

"Fine," she agrees reluctantly while rolling her eyes.

When she gets to the Jeffersonian in the morning Booth is waiting on her.

"Angela got a face,"

"Good,"

"No it gets better,"

"She ran it through the missing person's database and found a match,"

"How sure is she?"

"How sure does she have to be?"

"The features on an infant are pretty general you know,"

"The evidence adds up,"

"Ok," she agrees.

"So now we've got to go tell the mother,"

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

Fifteen minutes later they find themselves at Anna Martin's residence knocking on her door. A brunette opens the door.

"Hi Miss Martin. We're here about your daughter," Booth announces.

"Come in," she tells them.

They follow her into the living room and find seats.

"Did you find her?" she questions.

"Yes. I was wondering if you could walk us through what happened that night," Booth asks nicely.

"Sure. I got home at eight fifteen. Emily was wide awake so I tried to get her to sleep. She didn't fall asleep so I decided to take a bath. I take her in with me. I sit her in her bouncer while I take a bath. She fell asleep so I changed her diaper and put her in bed. At about ten forty five I fed her and changed her again. I put her back in her crib and went to my bed. Around one o'clock I woke up to go to the bathroom. I went to check on her she normally starts to cry around one. I went into her room and she wasn't there and the window was standing wide open,"

"And what about Emily's father do you think that he took her?" Booth questions delicately.

"No I'm sure that he didn't,"

"How sure?"

"Her father and I were going to get married. Three weeks before our wedding I found out that I was pregnant, and he told me to chose between him and the baby. I was in an accident when I was a teenager and I was told that I wouldn't be able to have children. Needless to say when I made my decision he left,"

"Do you have any contact with her father?"

"No. He moved to Miami with his company about eight or nine months ago,"

"Can you tell us what your daughter was wearing?" Booth asks.

"She had a yellow sleeper on with a duck on the front of it. I had her wrapped in a yellow blanket it with little brown bears on it,"

"Ok thank you Miss Martin you've been very helpful,"

"When can I bury her?"

"As soon as we finish our investigation,"

They thank her and then leave. When they get in the car Booth notices Brennan staring at the dash rather pensively.

"What are you thinking?"

"Why isn't she more upset? We just told her that her child is dead and she didn't shed a tear,"

"That's a good observation,"

"In every other case we've ever worked on with kids the mother is always very emotional, and upset. She didn't seem at all upset,"

"I think you're actually right. She wasn't upset,"

"Do you think that she was in denial?"

"I don't think so. Maybe she did it?"

"You're telling me that you think that she killed her own child?"

"It happens all the time Bones,"

"I know that,"

"Maybe a baby was more responsibility than she expected. According to the file she just turned twenty five. Maybe she wasn't ready to have a kid,"

"I guess,"

"Are you saying that you think that she did it Bones?"

"I'm saying that I think that it's possible,"

"I'll take it," he smiles at her.

Three days later they have compiled a ton of evidence all which points to the mother. Booth brings her in for questioning. He goes into the observation room with Brennan for a moment before going to interrogate the mother.

"Are you sure that you want to watch this?"

"No I want you to do the watching,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to know what would make this woman shake her baby to death,"

"Fine go for it,"

"Are you serious?"she asks more than a little surprised.

"Yeah," he agrees.

She quickly jets from the observation room to the interrogation room.

"We talked to your mother and your babysitter. They said that you were very impatient with Emily,"

"They don't know what they're talking about. They just don't know what it's like to do it alone,"

"Tell me,"

"She cried all of the time. Night and day she would cry. Whenever I was around she would cry. If my mother walked into the room she would stop instantly. She was colicky and when I got home from work that night she was crying,"

"And it made you mad?"

"I worked for twelve hours that day. I was tired and I was stressed out. The last thing I wanted to come home to was a crying baby,"

"You shook her so hard that her neck snapped,"

"Do you have kids?"

She pauses and then answers, "No."

"Then you don't understand what it's like. I work all day and when I come home I just want five minutes to take a bath. I never get that five minutes. She cries and cries all night. I just wanted her to stop. I was so tired. I put her in bed hoping that she would stop but she never did. After a while I couldn't take it anymore so I went into her room and I picked her up. I rocked her, and I sang to her, I fed her and changed her and gave her a bath, and she never stopped crying. Now I know why my ex didn't want kids. She wasn't worth it. She took everything from me. I lost the man that I loved because of her. I had to work two jobs to pay the bills because of her. I thought that it would be worth it, but all she ever did was cry. I just wanted her to be quiet so I picked her up and I shook her. It wasn't that hard I didn't think that I was hurting her. I didn't want to hurt her I just wanted her to stop,"

"You shook her like a rag doll you didn't think that you were hurting her?"

"I was just so tired and so frustrated. When she finally got quiet she stopped moving. I swear I never meant to hurt her,"

"You're her mother how could you do that? You killed your own child. You shook her so hard that her neck snapped,"

"It was an accident you have to believe me,"

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't change the facts. You still killed your own child. The reasons they aren't important. The actions are," she says completely enraged.


	25. Anger and a Parasite

At lunch he watches her push her food around. He notices that she is visibly angry about something. He finally gets annoyed enough to ask her.

"What's bothering you?"

"I don't understand,"

"Understand what? How to eat? That's simple just pick up the food, put it in your mouth, chew, and then swallow,"

"No. I know how to eat,"

"Then why aren't you?"

"I don't know,"

"I do. Something is bothering you what is it?"

"How can someone do something like that?"

"Are you referring to the case?"

"Yes. What else would I be referring to?"

"I don't know,"

"I just don't understand how a mother could do that to her own child,"

"What do you mean?"

"She carried that baby for nine months. She gave birth to her and then she got so angry that she killed her,"

"It was an accident,"

"I'm not saying that it was intentional necessarily but I'm not convinced that it was an accident either,"

"What do you mean?"

"Her grip on the baby was so tight that she broke four of her ribs. She didn't do this because she was frustrated she did it because she was angry,"

"Why would she be angry?"

"That's the part I don't get. I understand why she would be frustrated but why would she be angry? A crying infant doesn't make you angry it frustrates you,"

"Maybe the crying wasn't why she was angry,"

"What do you mean?"

"What if she was angry because she felt that she had to sacrifice too much for her daughter,"

"What do you mean?"

"She had to give up a man that she loved. She gave up her freedom,"

"Are you suggesting that she loved her ex more than she loved her child?"

"I'm saying that it's possible. People are sick Bones I don't know why she did it, it doesn't matter,"

"Of course it matters. I want to know the truth,"

"She's going to prison,"

"But I want to know why she did it,"

"When did you become so interested in the why?"

"I don't know. I mean it just doesn't make sense to me. She said that she didn't think that she could have children, which is why she chose to have..."

"Maybe she was in over her head. She worked two jobs to pay the bills. She didn't have a significant other because he left because of the child, and she didn't have the time to look for another love interest because all of her time was spent with her child,"

"So you think that she resented the child?"

"Yeah I do,"

"Interesting,"

"Bones be honest, what is this really about?"

"What if I am the same? What if I..."

"You could never kill anyone,"

"How do you know what I'm capable of? Being under stress coupled with sleep depravation could cause my judgement skills to be impaired,"

"You're very clear on right an wrong. You tend not to react adversely to stress and sleep depravation. You're also not capable of murder,"

"But what if I am?"

"Ok I'll admit that in some situations that you could be capable of murder, but not when it comes to this. Not when it comes to a child–not when it comes to your child,"

"It's not mine," she answers solemnly as she stares at her plate of fries.

"What?"

"I said..."

He cuts her off, "No I heard what you said, I just don't understand what you meant,"

"I just don't feel like it's mine. I feel nothing. I feel like I have a parasite,"

"That's a little harsh,"

"Not really,"

"It is harsh,"

"But?"

"I understand where you're coming from, but you're wrong. He's yours. You don't have to share him with anyone, and no one will take him away from you,"

"I still don't feel like it's even real,"

"Are you admitting that you're in denial,"

"If I were admitting that wouldn't it mean that I'm not?"

"Bones..."

"Sorry. I just feel like this is all a really bad dream. I keep waiting to wake up and it just hasn't happened yet,"

"I know,"

"This is worse than a nightmare because I never get to wake up,"

"Maybe it isn't a nightmare,"

"What?"

"Do you ever have dreams where you wake up right before you're getting ready to find the answer,"

"Sure I guess why?"

"This is kind of like that,"

"How?" she scowls.

"It's a really long dream and you just haven't gotten to the good part yet,"

"Oh. Regardless I still feel like the situation is surreal,"

"Eventually you won't,"

"And when is that? When do I get to wake up from this nightmare?"

"I don't know, but you will,"

"When?"

"You'll know,"

"How?"

"You will I promise,"

"I really don't think that I can do this. You know I still haven't told my boss,"

"I thought that you told Cam,"

"I did. I mean the boss, boss. Cam's boss,"

"Oh why not?"

"I'm not ready to tell him. I'm not ready for this to be real,"

"It's been real from the beginning. You know that you have to tell him right?"

"I thought that Cam would beat me to the punch,"

"You thought or you were hoping?"

"Hoping I guess,"

"You know that Cam isn't going to divulge your secrets to him,"

"So I have to tell him?"

"Yeah and if you don't do it soon he's going to be pissed,"

"Why does the timing matter?"

"Because they have to find a temporary replacement for you,"

"Why?"

"There is this thing called maternity leave,"

"Do I have to take it?"

"You'll want it trust me,"

"How long is it?"

"Six weeks,"

"I haven't had that much time off... ever,"

"Well you will,"

"Why can't I just have the baby and then..."

"You're not coming back to work immediately after being released from the hospital,"

"Why not?"

"Because you can't. You'll have a baby to take care of,"

"I can do that and my job,"

"No you can't, it's a lot harder than it looks,"

"It can't be that hard,"

"It is trust me. Who is going to take care of the baby?"

"What?"

"After six weeks of maternity leave who is going to take care of the baby?"

"I am," she answers.

"While you're at work,"

"I don't know I haven't really thought about it,"

"Start,"

"Why?"

"Good childcare is really hard to come by,"

"How hard?"

"Like trying to identify a person by a single bone,"

"Oh,"

"I'll help if you want,"

"Right now what I want is to get this over with,"

"Get what over with?"

"Being pregnant,"

"Does it really bother you that much?"

"What?"

"Being pregnant?"

"You should try it,"

"You've stopped throwing up haven't you?"

"Yeah,"

"So then it shouldn't be that bad,"

"Maybe you could switch me places one day,"

"I don't have the equipment for that,"

"I could arrange something,"

"Please don't. Just try to enjoy it,"

"What is there to enjoy?"

"There is something growing inside of you. Doesn't that interest you in the slightest?"

"Not really,"

"You're cold," he tells her bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"You've frozen it all out. You've blocked all of your emotions out so you don't have to deal with them,"

"That isn't true. I have been very emotional lately,"

"No you haven't. What are you so afraid of? Maybe if you dealt with your emotions this wouldn't be so bad,"

"What is it that you want me to feel? Just tell me,"

"I want you to feel him,"

"I feel it all the time. It's inside of me in case you forgot,"

"I didn't forget. Just because you know where _he's_ located doesn't mean you're really feeling him. Let yourself feel him,"

"I do. It moves all the time,"

"Stop calling him it. He's a boy he's got a name... or at least he has one picked out,"

"Your point?"

"Stop thinking of him as a parasite and start thinking of him as a tiny person. That is what he is Bones. He's a tiny person,"

"I know that,"

"Logically you know that, but you're having a hard time accepting it,"

"What do you suggest that I do? I talk to him what more do you want?"

"No you talk at him not to him. Talk to him. Start a nursery. Do something, because if you don't make this real very soon you're not going to be able to face it,"

"Maybe that's best. Maybe I'm not cut out for this. Maybe he would be better off if someone else took him,"

"He wouldn't and you know it. You're just scared. There are too many variables for you to control, and you're afraid that you're going to fail. Guess what, the only way you fail is by not trying and that is exactly what you're doing right now. So as of now you're failing not only him, but yourself,"

"And what do I do to fix that?"

"Connect. Talk to him use his name, plan a nursery, get a baby book started, look for a nanny. Anything, just do something,"


	26. Showing concern

"Ok," she agrees with a far off look in her eyes.

"His name is Benjamin," he reminds her.

"I didn't forget,"

"I didn't say that you did, but when I told you what name we picked out you didn't seem to be paying attention,"

"I was,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.

That night as she lays in her bed in the dark she finds herself unable to fall asleep. After nearly an hour of waiting to fall asleep she decides to take some advice.

"He told me to use your name. I don't know what that does exactly. I don't know what talking to you does. It seems ridiculous to me. I must sound crazy right now talking to myself. Or talking to you. Talking to you is even crazier you can't understand me. I barely understand me. Booth says that you're name is Benjamin. I'm sorry Benjamin I just don't know what I'm doing," she rambles on. She pulls her hand underneath the covers and finds her stomach. Her hand lands on her still flat stomach. The second it lands on her stomach the baby moves. She stares at the foot of the bed as she opens her mouth. She gently admits, "It's not your fault. I know that. I'm very rational. I know that none of this is your fault. What happened... well it wasn't your fault. My unpleasantness isn't your fault either. I just never wanted this. I didn't want kids. I'm still not so sure that I do, but I guess I don't get to have a choice in that anymore. You're inside of me so I guess that didn't exactly work out the way that I had planned," she admits as she begins to relax.

The following day she is sitting in her office checking her email when Angela comes in shutting the door behind her.

"Can I help you?" she questions.

"I'm worried about you sweetie,"

"So worried that you had to shut the door?"

"This is a closed door conversation,"

"What exactly are you worried about?" she wonders as she stands up, and moves to the front of the desk. She leans against the desk with her arms folded in front of her.

"This," Angela says as she points at her friend.

"You're going to have to be more specific I have no idea where you're pointing at,"

"This," she repeats as she uses her index finger to point at Brennan's stomach.

"My stomach?"

"Yeah,"

"What about it?"

"You're skinny,"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're pregnant,"

"I know. I was there," she answers with a rising tone in her voice.

"That was almost five months ago,"

"What exactly is your point?"

"You should be showing,"

"You're an expert on this?"

"I'm a human,"

"I'm fine,"

"You should be showing, at least a little," Angela repeats.

"Maybe so, but I'm not,"

"Yeah and it worries me,"

"Why?"

"Because you don't want people to know,"

"That's my prerogative,"

"I know but..."

"But what? Are you suggesting that this is intentional?"

"I didn't say that,"

"But you thought it,"

"I'm worried about you,"

"Angela I don't know where you have been the last few months but I threw up quite a lot..."

"I know but..."

"I was really sick,"

"Yes I remember,"

"I lost fifteen pounds,"

"Really?"

"Yes really,"

"You don't eat,"

"What?"

"I never see you eat,"

"You never see me eat? Should that be of some significance to me?"

"Yeah. It should. You're not dealing with this,"

"It's not any of your business. It's my problem just let me take care of it,"

"I know that you're angry. I understand that, but you don't have to take it out on me," she tells her as she heads for the door.

Temperance doesn't attempt to stop her. As Angela leaves Booth comes in.

"What did you do to her?"

"Nothing,"

"You obviously did something she doesn't get mad for no reason,"

"I just told her to mind her own business,"

"You shouldn't be so harsh on her she's just trying to help,"

"I know,"

"What did she tell you to make you so mad?"

"I'm not mad,"

"Ok agitated,"

"Nothing it's not important,"

"Just tell me,"

"She told me that she was worried about me,"

"That's nothing new,"

"She told me that I should be showing. How can she know that? It's my body and..."

He stops her, "She's right,"

"What?"

"How far along are you?"

"I don't know,"

"Right. Far enough that you should be showing,"

"I was sick..."

"I know that. She is right to be concerned about you though,"

"Why?"

"You don't have an appetite,"

"What is your point?"

"Are you afraid that you're going to gain some weight and then your secret will be out?"

"No,"

"You're lying,"

"How do you know?"

"I know you,"

"You don't know me as well as you think that you do,"

"I know you better than you think I do,"

"Why are you two so concerned about this? It isn't your problem it's mine,"

"We're your friends so your problems are our problems,"

"No this has nothing to do with you,"

"You are so wrong,"

"No I'm not,"

"You can't see that it does have to do with me?"

"How? Not everything is about you. I realize that you think that the world revolves around you but it doesn't,"

"First of all you're really out of line, and secondly if you'd just let me explain,"

"Fine explain,"

"You're taking this out on everyone. Instead of dealing with this you're just lashing out at us. We're your friends you need to direct your anger at someone else. I can understand why you're upset that we are in your business, but we're just trying to help,"

"Well stop I don't need help,"

"Yes you do. You fail to realize that while you are very strong, and very independent but this is bigger than you. This is not something we're going to let you do on your own,"

"Let me? You're ridiculous. You just don't get it,"

"No I don't. I've been trying, but you refuse to let us in,"

"I've let all of you in farther than I'm comfortable with,"

"But not far enough,"

"What do you want me to say? What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Just be honest. Which you can't seem do yet,"

"I'm always honest,"

"No, not this time. You have to be honest with yourself first,"

"Don't we have work to do?"

"Yeah,"

"Then let's go. I'm not going to discuss this with you anymore,"

"Fine," he huffs and rolls his eyes.


	27. Clowns and Sleeping Pills

October 30th:

"So what are you going to be for Halloween this year?" Angela asks as she sits at her computer.

"I don't know," Temperance answers honestly.

"You're not going to be wonder woman are you?"

"No,"

"So what are you going to be?"

"A forensic anthropologist?"

"You're supposed to be someone else for Halloween,"

"I don't know. I don't have a costume. It's a little late don't you think?"

"So then just be Wonder Woman,"

"Yeah that's going to happen," she comments sarcastically.

"I'm sure that you can still fit into it,"

"I don't think that I'd be comfortable as Wonder Woman, I'm barely comfortable being myself,"

"That's why Halloween is so fun. You get to be someone else,"

"Who am I going to be?"

"Whoever you want,"

"Examples would be helpful,"

"You could borrow my Cher costume,"

"No thank you,"

"Why not?"

"I wouldn't be comfortable in that costume either,"

"Be a fairy or something,"

"Really a fairy?"

"I don't know. You do know that you have to go to the party though right?"

"Yes I know,"

"Then you'll have to have a costume,"

"But I don't have a costume,"

"Be a temptress. You don't need a costume for that. All you need is a tight dress and some sexy high heels,"

"I don't feel like a temptress right now,"

"What do you feel like?"

"I feel drained,"

"Be a sink then," Angela jokes.

"You're not helping,"

"Sorry. Be a mummy or something,"

"A mummy?"

"Or a vampire,"

"Or a vampire?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with a mummy or vampire?"

"I'm neither,"

"Then just go as yourself, but you're going to catch hell from Cam,"

"I know. Do you think that I could fake sick?"

"No. She'd catch on,"

"I just don't want to go,"

"Why not?"

"I just don't,"

"Are you suddenly afraid of Halloween?"

"No... wait a minute,"

"What?"

"I could be a clown,"

"Booth might shoot you,"

"I'm sorry by the way,"

"For what?"

"What I said to you the other day,"

"It's fine,"

"No it's not. I shouldn't take this out on you. You had nothing to do with it,"

"A clown?"

"Yeah. Could you help me with that?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Thank you,"

"It's not that big of a deal. I could put a clown costume together in my sleep,"

"Not for that,"

"For what?"

"Just thank you," she tells her as she leaves the room.

That night she finds herself wide awake as usual. She decides to get up and try to do something if she isn't going to sleep. She sits her laptop on her coffee table and takes a seat on her couch. A pen rolls off the table. She crawls on the floor to retrieve it. She grabs the pen from underneath the couch, and finds a pill bottle too. She pulls them both out. She sits the pen back on the table and re-situates herself on the couch. She stares at the pill bottle. She silently begins to count the number of pills left in the bottle. She arduously opens the pill bottle. She throws the cap on the table and empties the contents of the bottle into her hand. As she stares at the handful of pills a her phone starts to vibrate on the table. With her other hand she reaches for the phone. She answers it without checking the caller i.d.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah Booth I'm fine why?"

"Your light's on,"

"How do you know?"

"I was at the office doing paperwork late. So I was on my way home. I just noticed it,"

"Oh,"

"Are you asleep?"

"No. I can't sleep,"

"Do you want some company?"

"Yeah sure,"

"Good because I'm standing at your door,"

"I'll be there in a second," she tells him as she hangs up, and empties the pills back into the bottle. She groggily walks to the door and unchains it. She unlocks the lock on the knob and twists it. She opens the door allowing him to step in. She shuts and locks the door behind him.

"So what are you doing?"

"I thought since I couldn't sleep I could do some work,"

"Oh," he comments as he makes his way into the living room. He stops at the coffee table. He picks up the bottle of pills. "What are these?" he asks in concern.

"What do they look like?"

"They're sleeping pills,"

"If you knew what they were then why did you ask?"

"Why do you have them?"

"I just found them under the couch,"

"Why is the lid off? Did you take any of them?"

"No,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"Then why do you sound so guilty Temperance?"

"Because I thought about it. I'm so tired. I haven't slept in months. I just want to sleep,"

"Do you have any idea what this could do to a baby?"

"Yes I know..."

"But you still thought about it?"

"I know that it's not right, but I just I can't keep running on fumes. I just want a little bit of sleep,"

"Well then take a bath or drink some chamomile tea don't start popping pills," he tells her as he walks away.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to flush these," he tells her.

She follows him into the bathroom and watches him dump the pills into the toilet. He says nothing as he flushes them away.

"What did you do that for?"

"So that you aren't tempted,"

"I'm a rational person I know better than to take those,"

"I know that. I also know that you're upset, and confused. It isn't safe for these to be here. I don't want you to do something stupid just because you're tired,"

"I wouldn't,"

"How many were you going to take?" he questions.

"I hadn't decided that I was going to take them,"

"How many would you have taken?"

"I don't know. Enough,"

"You're starting to scare me,"

"I just want some sleep," she tells him.

He flips off the lamp in the living room and shuts her computer. He takes her hand, "Then come on,"

"Where are we going?"

"To bed,"

"Excuse me?"

"Just come on," he tells her as he walks into her room.

"I can't sleep in here. I don't come in here to sleep,"

"Where do you sleep?"

"I don't sleep,"

"Then where do you try to sleep?"

"In the guest room,"

"You can sleep in here,"

"No I can't,"

"You've got to. Either that or you're going to have to move,"

"Why?"

"Because in a few months you're going to have to turn that guest room into a nursery. Unless you plan to sleep in there with the baby I suggest that you try to sleep in here,"

"Fine," she huffs as she crawls under the covers.

"Comfortable?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Physically,"

"Yes," she admits.

"Now close your eyes,"

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm just going to lay here until you fall asleep,"

"And if I don't fall asleep?"

"Let's just cross that bridge when we get to it,"

"Fine," she agrees.

"Are you ok with me over here?" he asks from the other side of the bed.

"No,"

"Do you want me on the floor?"

"No,"

"Where do you want me?"

"This is an awkward request so you can feel free to say no if you want," she prefaces.

"What do you want?"

"Can you just hold me?" she questions.

"Yeah I can do that," he tells her as he scoots over to her.

"You don't have to lay on top of the covers," she tells him.

"Ok," he smiles to himself in the dark as he crawls under the covers.

He wraps his arm around her. He finds his hand on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"You asked me to hold you,"

"Why are you touching my stomach?"

"That's just where my hand ended up. Do you want me to move it?"

"No it's fine," she answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she answers as she closes her eyes.

The next thing she knows her alarm clock is ringing. She opens her eyes and finds sun shining in her eyes. She looks at the clock and sees that it's morning. She rolls over in bed and finds that it's empty. She starts to get ready for work when she smells something. She quickly finishes getting dressed and curiously wanders out of her room. She makes her way into the kitchen and finds Booth sitting two plates full of food on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" he asks her.

"Surprisingly,"


	28. A session and a surprise

"Hey I just hung your costume up in your office," Angela tells Temperance when she arrives.

"Ok,"

"You look _different_ this morning,"

"Different how?"

"I don't know. Just different,"

"I slept with Booth last night," she admits candidly.

"What? You had sex with him?"

"No. Where did you get that?"

"You said that you slept with him,"

"I don't see the discrepancy,"

"Oh that's right you're always literal. When you say slept with him you actually mean?"

"I slept with him,"

"So there was nothing sexual?"

"Are you kidding? I'm pregnant,"

"I heard that..."

"Whatever you heard doesn't apply here," she concludes.

"How do you know?"

"I know that you have one track mind and I know where you were headed with that,"

"So you don't feel..."

"I don't want to have sex,"

"Not even a little?"

"No. I don't know that I'll want to again...ever!" she admits.

"I think that you should go see Sweets,"

"Why?"

"I just think that it would be beneficial,"

"Booth and I have to go see him in a little while,"

"Oh,"

"Bones let's go we're going to be late," Booth calls out.

"Coming," she answers.

"Have fun," Angela tells her.

"So how are the two of you today?" Sweets asks them.

"Fine," Booth answers.

"Dr. Brennan how about you?"

"I'm fine," she concurs.

"Are you sure?"

"Who are you asking?" Booth clarifies.

"Both of you. Both of you seem less than fine," he tells them.

"I'm fine. I'm great. Well rested," Brennan tells him.

"Yeah I'm good too,"

"She didn't say that she was good,"

"Well I'm good,"

"But?" Sweets interjects.

"But nothing,"

"Agent Booth don't lie. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing is bothering me,"

"What aren't you saying that you want to?"

"I'm worried about her,"

"Thanks. Way to throw me under the bus,"

"I'm not throwing you under the bus. I'm just worried about you,"

"And what's new?"

"I still don't think that you're over that case,"

"What case? You're going to have to be more specific we have a lot of cases,"

"The one with the baby,"

"I told you that I'm fine,"

"No you're not," he tells her.

"What was this case?" Sweets questions.

"We found a baby in the woods a few feet from the highway. We found out that her mother had shaken her to death," Booth answers him.

"She was holding the baby so tight that she broke her ribs," Temperance adds.

"Does this hit home for you?"

"No why would it?"

"You're pregnant," he reminds her.

"Why does everyone bring that up? It doesn't change anything,"

"It doesn't? It didn't make you more emotionally involved with this case?"

"No," she answers him.

"Bones you shouldn't lie to him. He can tell when you're lying. You know that it bothered you,"

"I didn't say that it didn't bother me. It did bother me, but not anymore than it would have,"

"Are you sure about that Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes,"

"No. She's lying. It made her really mad,"

"Of course it did Booth she shook her baby to death while simultaneously squeezing her so had that she broke her ribs,"

"That isn't why it made you mad though," Booth points out

"How do you know?"

"You were mad because you're afraid that you're capable of doing that,"

"Why are you bringing this up? We already discussed this thoroughly," she tells him.

"Not with Sweets,"

"If I wanted to discuss it with him I would have brought it up,"

"Well I wanted to discuss it,"

"Why Agent Booth?"

"Because she's not dealing with this,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's in denial about the whole situation,"

"I'm not in denial,"

"So then what do you call it?"

"I don't call it anything,"

"Bones just tell him what you told me,"

"If you're so curious about it why don't you tell him?"

"No you tell him,"

"I shouldn't have to examine remains that small. No one should," she admits.

"Why did it bother you?"

"It was a baby. No one should kill kids in general but a baby is..."

"Defenseless," Booth fills in for her.

"Yeah. I just don't understand why or how you could do that to your own child,"

"Which scares you why Dr Brennan?"

"What kind of person can do that?"

"She's afraid that she's capable of the same thing," Booth tells him.

"Oh. I see," Sweets says as he stares at his yellow legal pad.

"I told her that she isn't capable of that," Booth adds.

"She's not," Sweets shakes his head.

"How do you two know? People do things that other people don't think that they're capable of all the time,"

"Dr. Brennan regardless of how you feel about this situation–about being pregnant, or about having this baby–you are very well grounded in reality. You would never do this to a child no matter what it had done, or who it belonged to,"

"How can you know that?"

"Because you're you Bones. That's how we know,"

"What does that even mean?"

"Your personality. We are very familiar with your personality, therefore we know that you aren't capable of this,"

"I'm not so sure,"

"Why do you feel that way?"

"We agreed that she probably did this because she resented the baby and..." Temperance recalls.

"You're afraid that you're going to resent your baby,"

She looks away and doesn't answer.

"Bones," Booth says softly as he grabs her hand.

She turns her head back and with tears in her eyes she answers quietly, "Yes."

"Agent Booth do you want to give us a minute?"

"No he can stay," she tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods.

"What are you really afraid of?"

"That I'll hate him,"

"Why?"

"Because I don't know how I'm supposed to love him,"

Booth takes over, "You love your father don't you?"

"Yeah so?"

"You didn't think that you could love him either because of your past,"

"And?"

"This isn't any different,"

"I agree with Agent Booth. While it's going to be difficult, you are going to love this child,"

"It shouldn't be difficult. I shouldn't have a hard time loving my own child,"

"No, but these are very rare circumstances,"

"Still. I'm not so sure that I can,"

"You can what?" Sweets baits her.

"Can do this,"

"Bones that's why you have all of this. We're here to do what you can't, which so far hasn't been much,"

"What?"

"You always do more than you think you can,"

"What I think I can do in this situation isn't very much,"

"I know,"

"So what are you two going to be for Halloween?" Sweets changes the subject.

Temperance's face lights up, "It's sort of a surprise."

"To who?"

"Everyone,"

"Is it creative?"

"Not at all. It might even be kind of mean,"

"Mean how?" Booth questions.

"I can't tell you that,"

Later that evening Booth is waiting outside of Brennan's office. She changes her clothes. As he's waiting Angela enters the office. Nearly half an hour later Angela exits the office.

"Hey Bones hurry up we're going to be late,"

"I'm ready,"

"Ok then let's go,"

"You have to promise me something,"

"Sure what?"

"You won't shoot me,"

"Why would I shoot you?"

"Just promise that you won't,"

"I won't shoot you," he promises amidst his own confusion.

He hears the door open and watches her come out of her office.

"Surprise," she smiles half-heartedly.

"You're not funny, or nice," he tells her.

"I'm funny. I'm a clown,"

"That isn't funny. You know how I feel about clowns,"

"Yeah you're terrified by them,"

"I am not,"

"You are too,"

"Am not. If I were terrified of clowns I wouldn't be standing here with you,"

"So you're not even slightly scared?"

"No you're the least scary clown that I've ever met,"

"Least scary?"

"Do you have your gun on you?"

"No why?"

"Then I stand by my statement. You are officially the least scary clown I've ever met,"

"How many clowns have you actually met?"

"Enough,"

"And they were all scarier than me?"

"Yeah. You're my partner. You have my back so I'm not scared of you,"

"Maybe you should be," she tells him.


	29. Uncomfortable discussions

"What are you doing?" Angela asks as she steps into Brennan's office.

"I'm reading,"

"What are you reading?"

"A book,"

"What kind of a book?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It doesn't I was just curious,"

"Oh," Temperance answers as she holds the book up for Angela.

"Is it helpful?"

"I want to say yes,"

"But?"

"It's more terrifying than helpful,"

"But?"

"I should be prepared,"

"Oh I have pictures,"

"Of what?"

"The Halloween party. They're great,"

"Define great?"

"There are a lot of ones with Booth eyeing you suspiciously,"

"I knew that it bothered him,"

"You being something that he's mortally afraid of?"

"Yeah,"

"If you want the pictures I gave them to Cam,"

"Why?"

"She wanted to see them,"

"And?"

"Her face was priceless when she saw the picture of all of us,"

"I still don't understand why you'd want pictures of that,"

"So we can remember it,"

"Why would you want to remember it?"

"Why wouldn't you want to?"

"I was a clown,"

"You were an adorable clown,"

"Maybe you should talk to Booth about that,"

"Yeah. So I want to hear more,"

"About what?"

"You sleeping with him,"

"There isn't anything to tell,"

"Sure there is. I mean how did you two wind up sleeping together?"

"Who did she sleep with?" Cam questions as she comes into the room.

"Booth,"

"I didn't sleep with him the way that you think I slept with him," she answers quickly.

"Then how did you sleep with him?" Cam questions.

"She actually slept with him," Angela tells him.

"I don't understand," Cam admits.

"There was no sex, just sleeping," Angela clarifies.

"Oh. Why did you sleep with him?"

"He slept with me,"

"Why?"

"I don't know. He thought that I would actually sleep if he was there,"

"And did you?" Cam questions.

"Yeah,"

"Oh," Angela comments as she looks at Cam.

"What?"

"Nothing," Angela answers.

"No what was that look about?"

"Nothing just... you have a connection with him,"

"He's my partner Angela,"

"I know, but there's something more there,"

"No there isn't," she defends herself.

"We're not going to judge you if there is," Cam tells her.

"Well there isn't,"

"Are you sure?" Angela questions.

"Yes I'm sure,"

"You didn't feel safe?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"A valid one,"

"I don't know,"

"You obviously did if you actually slept," Angela answers.

"How can you tell that?'

"If you didn't feel safe you wouldn't have slept," Cam points out.

"I hate psychology,"

"We know,"

"So then can we not talk about this anymore?"

"Do you want these?" Cam asks Angela.

"Give them to her she hasn't seen them yet,"

"Ok," Cam agrees.

Temperance rolls her eyes as Cam hands her a stack of pictures.

After Halloween times seems to fly by for Temperance.  
November 24th: When Temperance gets to work Seeley is waiting for her in her office.

"How did you get in here?"

"It was unlocked,"

"No it wasn't,"

"I have a key,"

"Where did you get a key?"

"I can't tell you that it's confidential,"

"Why are you in my office?"

"I was waiting on you,"

"Well I'm here now what do you need?"

"Where were you?"

"I had a doctor's appointment,"

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"I didn't want you to go,"

"Didn't the doctor ask questions?"

"Of course he's a doctor that's his job,"

"I mean about me,"

"Yeah,"

"And?"

"I didn't lie. I told him that you were at work,"

"So is everything ok?"

"Yes. Everything is normal,"

"But?"

"He said that he was concerned with the amount of weight that I had gained, or more precisely the lack thereof,"

"So he told you that you were to skinny too?"

"Those weren't his exact words,"

"But he told you that for as far along as you are you should have gained more weight,"

"I've gained weight since we've had this conversation last,"

"I know,"

"How do you know? Can you weigh me with your eyes?"

"No, you just don't as sickly anymore,"

"I looked sickly?"

"Yeah. You were too skinny... are too skinny,"

"I am?"

"Yeah. You should be a lot bigger than you are,"

"I've gained weight," she insists.

"How much?"

"I don't know,"

"You were at the doctor's office of course you know. I'm sure that you got weighed,"

"Eleven pounds,"

"And how many did you lose?"

"Fifteen," she answers quietly.

"Exactly. You should have gained about twice as much as you have,"

"When did you become an expert?"

"I have a kid,"

"So?"

"If someone didn't know you really well they would have no clue,"

"Is that bad?"

"It is when you're six months pregnant,"

"I don't have any control over the situation,"

"You have more control over the situation than you think. Your stress level might have something to do with..."

She cuts him off, "I'm not stressed."

"You're always stressed,"

"No I'm not,"

"Have you had any luck sleeping?"

"Some,"

"So what are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"I don't have any why?"

"I thought that you would be spending it with your family,"

"No,"

"Have you talked to your brother lately?"

"No why do you ask?"

"He called me,"

"Why would he call you?"

"He said that he hasn't heard from you in months. He said that you won't answer his calls,"

"So?"

"You haven't told him have you?"

"Told him what?"

"That you're pregnant,"

"No,"

"Have you told your dad?"

"No,"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Not recently,"

"So you're ignoring both of them,"

"Not really. I'm just busy,"

"You're ignoring them,"

"So?"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"You don't want to tell them,"

"So? I don't think that it's unusual for me to be uncomfortable about talking about this with them,"

"They're your family,"

"And one of them is a murderer,"

"So? There isn't anyone to murder,"

"If he talks to you I wouldn't be so sure,"

"What do you mean?"

"You blame the doctor he might too,"

"Well I don't think that he'd be wrong,"

"I don't think that I can defend him if he kills Dr. Forrester,"

"I wouldn't arrest him,"

"Why not?"

"Because I agree with him. It would just be karma,"

"You can't really think that,"

"I do. The guy is a jerk and he deserves whatever is coming to him,"

"No one deserves to be murdered,"

"Some people do,"

"Well not for this. It wasn't his fault,"

"It might as well have been. You know you could sue him for medical malpractice," he suggests.

"What would that do?"

"Stick it to him,"

"I'm not interested in getting even,"

"Ok. It was just a suggestion," he rolls his eyes at her.


	30. Thanksgiving

"So have you started the nursery?" he questions.

"No why?"

"Don't you think you should?"

"I don't know," she tells him as she tosses her bag onto the couch next to him.

"Did you get pictures?"

"Of what?"

"Sonogram pictures?"

"Oh yeah," she nods as she walks over to her bag, and opens it up. She pulls out some black and white pictures, "Do you want to see them?"

"If you're offering,"

"Here," she tells him emotionlessly as she hands him the pictures.

He stares at the pictures. When he looks up he sees her crying.

"Are you ok?"

"No, but what's new?"

He sits the pictures on top of her bag, and stands up. He hugs her tightly.

"You know it's ok if you don't want to do this. No one will be upset if you don't,"

"I can't do that,"

"Why not?"

"I can't have him and then give him up knowing that he'll probably go into the foster care system. I can't do that to him. I won't do that to him... I wouldn't do that to anyone,"

"He could get adopted. Babies get adopted a lot easier than older kids,"

"Not as easily as you would think,"

"You could..."

"No. I have to do this,"

"Why? It's tearing you apart. Why do you have to do this? What do you have to prove?"

"I don't know. I just have to do this... for me,"

"Ok, but..."

"But what?"

"If you're going to do this you should tell your family,"

"You guys are my family,"

"The family that is flesh and blood,"

"I can't,"

"You can," he argues.

"No I can't. I can't tell anyone,"

"Sure you can,"

"No I can't. I've tried. I want to, but I can never seem to figure out how,"

"Why?"

"I don't know,"

"Are you still afraid about the questions that they're going to ask?"

"Yeah," she admits.

"Do you want me to help?"

"How?"

"I can be there when you tell whoever you need to tell,"

"I'll think about it," she tells him as she steps out of his embrace.

"Ok,"

"Are you in my office for your health or do we have a case?"

"The latter of the two,"

"Ok. Then let's go,"

"Yeah ok," he agrees.

9 A.M. Thanksgiving day:

Temperance is standing in front of her mirror staring at herself. She pulls on her white button up dress shirt. She tucks it in, and then untucks it. She continues to stare at her stomach in the mirror. She lays her hand on her stomach. She looks in the mirror and sees that her stomach is no longer flat. She huffs and pulls her hair into a bun. She heads for the Jeffersonian.

She pulls a set of remains from limbo and begins examining them. After nearly an hour she has found approximate age, height, build, and cause of death. As she stares at the remains laying on the table her stomach starts to growl. She takes a drink from her bottle of water and then continues to work. A few minutes later she hears footsteps and then a card being swiped. She keeps her eyes down until she feels someone else's eyes burning through her. She looks up and turns around.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"I could ask you the same Dr. Brennan,"

"I'm working,"

"Don't let me stop you,"

"Why are you here? Don't you have plans?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to finish some paperwork before I leave,"

"Oh,"

"You look distracted,"

"I am,"

"Well don't let me distract you. I can..."

"No you're not distracting me,"

"There isn't anyone else here,"

"I'm hungry, and..."

"And what?"

"The baby... he... I feel like someone is doing jumping jacks inside of me,"

"Oh that's an interesting picture,"

"Yeah,"

"So what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to put tissue markers on the skull,"

"Doesn't Angela usually do that?"

"Sometimes,"

"Do you want help?"

"Sure," she agrees reluctantly.

They quietly put tissue markers on the skull. Cam looks up when Temperance stops.

"What?"

"Nothing I'm just hungry,"

"Why don't we go grab a bite?"

"Don't you have plans?"

"Yeah, but so do you,"

"My plans are this,"

"And mine are to distract you,"

"From what?"

"What's going on,"

"Which is what?"

"Why don't you come with me?"

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

She follows her down the stairs off the platform, down the hall, and to another set of stairs. They climb up the stairs and Temperance finds a group of people waiting at the top.

"Why are all of you here?" she questions.

"We're having Thanksgiving," Seeley tells her.

"Here?"

"Well we knew that you would be here, so we thought that we'd bring the festivities to you," Angela tells her.

"Don't you have plans?"

"Yeah this," Angela answers for them.

"You really didn't have to do this," she tells them.

"Are you guys ready to eat because I'm starving," Booth questions them.

They all simultaneously answer him. They take their seats and start to pass food around the table.


	31. Telling Russ

Tuesday December 2nd:

"So did you talk to your brother?" Seeley asks her as they sit in the diner waiting on their lunch.

"No,"

"Why not? You have to tell him. You know that right?"

"There a lot of things that I know, but it doesn't mean that I tell all of them,"

"You have to tell this. Did you tell your boss yet?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"I just didn't,"

"You're losing your grip with reality,"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"You're still in denial. You think that if you ignore this it's just going to go away,"

"I know that it won't,"

"But you wish that it did,"

"You're entitled to your opinion,"

"Are you regretting your decision about this?"

"Regret is futile,"

"Temperance,"

"What?" she answers as she lifts her head up to meet his glance.

"You've got to deal with this,"

"I know,"

"But you aren't,"

"I'm trying,"

"I know,"

"But?"

"But nothing,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he answers as the waitress brings out their food.

When they get back to the Jeffersonian Cam pulls Temperance aside.

"I think that you should take some time off,"

"Why?"

"To sort this out,"

"Taking time off isn't going to do that,"

"I think that you would really benefit from taking some time of. Maybe just a week or two,"

"Why? I need to work,"

"Why do you need to work?"

"It keeps my mind off of things,"

"That isn't healthy,"

"But it's the only way I know how to keep it together,"

"You don't need to keep it together,"

"Yeah I do,"

"For who?"

"Me. I can't fall apart. I don't have time. I have to figure this out and falling apart won't help. I've got four months to figure this out. I just..."

"Do you need help?"

"What?"

"Do you need help with this? A shoulder, or advice..."

"I don't know what I need... I just don't know,"

"What do you know?"

"That I don't know how to do this,"

"You'll figure it out,"

"How?"

"Listen to your instincts," she answers as she walks away.

That night as she lays on the bed she thinks silently. She finds herself thinking the same inevitable thoughts that she thinks seemingly every night. She thinks about her life and how it's about to change. She's consumed in thought when the phone jolts her out of her thoughts. She grapples for the phone. She pushes things on the bedside stand off the edge as she searches frantically for the phone. She finally feels it. She grabs it up and hits the button while transferring it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Tempe it's Russ,"

"Hey,"

"Sorry to call so late,"

She sits up flips on her lamp, and looks at the clock. "Russ it's only eleven thirty,"

"I thought you might be asleep,"

"No. I don't seem to do much of that anymore,"

"So do you have plans for Christmas?"

"I don't know why?"

"Well I thought that you could come out here for Christmas. The girls really want to see you, and Dad well he's going to be here too,"

"I don't know if I can Russ,"

"Do you have plans?"

"No... it's just I don't think that this Christmas is going to be ideal for me,"

"I don't understand. Do you have plans or not?"

"It's complicated,"

"How? You can either come or you can't. I understand if you can't just say so,"

"I want to,"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I've just had a rough few months and I'm not really sure that..."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Like I said it's complicated,"

"Tempe it's always complicated with you,"

"I just can't,"

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand,"

"You could try to explain it,"

"I could but you wouldn't understand,"

"Try me,"

"I'm not really comfortable with sharing it with you,"

"I'm your brother,"

"Russ I know but..."

"Tempe just tell me,"

"I... I'm pregnant," she tells him with a catch in her throat.

"That's great news. When do I get to meet him?"

"Who?"

"The guy,"

"What guy?"

"There is a guy isn't there?"

"Not exactly,"

"I thought that you didn't want kids,"

"I don't,"

"But I don't understand. What do you mean there isn't a guy?"

"We aren't together,"

"But you were,"

"No,"

"So then it's some kind of donor?"

"No why would you think that?"

"You said that there isn't a guy,"

"Like I said it's complicated,"

"How complicated?"

"The kind of complicated that you don't want to know about,"

"Is he a criminal or something?"

"Was,"

"What do you mean was?"

"He's dead. He was killed in prison,"

"How did you end up with him then?"

"I didn't. I'm the one who put him there,"

"What? What are you talking about Tempe?"

"I was raped," she admits.

"Oh so then it isn't great news,"

"Not exactly,"

"So you're terminating?"

"It's too late, I chose not to,"

"Are you sure that it's too late to terminate?"

"I'm positive,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not a conversation that just comes up,"

"You could have told me," he lectures her.

"I know... I just I couldn't,"

"Are you sure about this?"

"No. I don't know what I'm doing, or how I'm going to do it, but I'm going to,"

"Why? Why would you feel the need to do this?"

"I don't know. I just... I guess for some reason I do,"

"So then you won't be coming for Christmas?"

"Not this year sorry,"

"No it's ok. Call me if you need anything,"

"Yeah I will,"

"You should call more often,"

"I will," she promises.

"I'll talk to you later Tempe,"

"Yeah Russ. I'll talk to you later," she tells him as she hangs up.


	32. A restful night's sleep

"Are you hungry?"

"I don't know why?"

"You've been looking at remains all day don't you want a break?"

"No,"

"Come on Bones. I know that you'd love to have a plate of fries,"

"Fine," she secedes.

"Don't you get hungry?"

"Of course I do,"

"No I mean hungrier,"

"No,"

"You obviously don't get what I'm talking about,"

"No I understand what you're asking but the answer is no,"

"Oh. Well let's go eat,"

"Ok," she agrees.

At the diner they quietly eat their food.

"You look tired," he tells her.

"I can't sleep,"

"Still?"

"Yeah,"

"That's not good,"

"I know. It's really starting to take a toll on me,"

"Do you want me to stay over?"

"I don't know... I'm just exhausted,"

"If that's the only way that you're going to sleep..."

"I think I just feel safer knowing that you're there. You're my partner and I trust you to protect me,"

"Yeah I get it,"

"So I guess if you wouldn't mind..."

"Sure it's not a problem. Under one condition though," he stipulates.

"What's that?"

"You make me dinner,"

"We just ate lunch and you're already thinking about dinner?"

"I'm a man. I like food. Food is way up there on the list,"

"Along with what?"

"Women and booze,"

"I see,"

"I'm going to grab a shower before I come over,"

"You can shower at my place..."

"Yeah but I need to grab a change of clothes anyway,"

"Yeah ok,"

"This isn't weird to you is it?"

"No should it be?"

"I don't know,"

"If you're uncomfortable with it then you don't have to do it,"

"No I want to do it,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want you to feel safe. I mean you should feel safe in your own house,"

"But what if I don't? What if I don't ever feel safe again? Do you think that I should move?"

"No I think that you should confront what makes you feel so unsafe. You're place is great you shouldn't have to give it up,"

"Is it practical though?"

"For what?"

"A kid,"

"I don't know,"

"Is it safe?"

"I don't know. You have a lot of books around. That might be a problem,"

"Why? Because it will encourage him to read?"

"No because books can easily get pulled off shelves and hit a baby who is crawling around,"

"Oh,"she makes a mental note.

"We'll discuss it later,"

"Ok," she agrees.

When Booth arrives Temperance is already in her pajamas. She opens the door in a pair of pajama pants and a cami.

"You didn't eat did you?" She questions.

"No you made dinner didn't you?"

"Yeah. I feel kind of weird about eating dinner in my pajamas though,"

"Why are you wearing pajamas?"

"I was uncomfortable so I took a bath and put on pajamas,"

"Oh," he sighs as she leads him into the dining room.

"I didn't know what you wanted to drink,"

"Do you have any milk?"

"Yeah,"

She comes back into the room with a glass full of milk.

"Thanks,"

"Uh huh,"

After they finish their dinner she carries the dishes into the kitchen and puts them in the sink. When she exits the kitchen she finds him staring at bookcases full of books.

"Well the book cases aren't going anywhere,"

"What?"

"They aren't going to get pulled down,"

"What about the books?"

"That is a definite possibility,"

"So have you started,"

"On what?"

"A nursery?"

"No I've been busy,"

"Doing what? You don't sleep,"

"I've been writing..."

"Another book?"

"Yeah,"

"Good for you,"

"So do you want to look at the guest room?"

"Why?"

"To make suggestions I guess,"

He stares at her tiny baby bump and says nothing.

"I'm up here," she tells him.

"Sorry," he slowly moves his eyes to her face.

"What are you thinking?"

"You barely look pregnant,"

"I feel pregnant,"

"Well you are, but you don't look it,"

"Is that bad?"

"It's unhealthy,"

"I know,"

"So is he kicking?"

"Right now?"

"No I mean has he started to kick?"

"I suppose," she answers.

"It's a yes or no answer,"

"I would assume so. I try to ignore what's going on,"

"I know,"

"Don't do what you're thinking about doing,"

"What am I thinking about doing?"

"Don't touch my stomach,"

"I was thinking about it, but I know better,"

"You know better?"

"I don't really want to end up on the floor,"

"Oh,"

"So the guest room,"he sort of changes the subject.

"Yeah the guest room," she agrees as she starts towards the guest room.

He follows her to a closed door. She opens the door and flips on the light. She steps in and takes a seat on the edge of the bed,"

"The bed has to go,"

"What do I do with it?"

"Put it in storage,"

"Oh,"

"I can take it apart and move it if you want me to,"

"Yeah."

"What are you thinking about for paint?"

"What's wrong with the color it is now?"

"Toupe doesn't exactly scream nursery,"

"So I have to paint?"

"I'm sure that you could find someone. I bet Angela could paint a mural,"

"Is that practical? I mean theoretically a child would grow out of it and then it'll have to be painted over,"

"They're only little once,"

"What else?"

"Do you have anything?"

"For what?"

"The baby?"

"Am I supposed to?"

"You haven't started looking at stuff?"

"No. I just thought that..."

"Do you have any clue how much stuff is out there?"

"No. It's a baby how much stuff can it need?"

"A lot,"

"How much is a lot?"

"Enough to fill up this room and then some,"

"Will you help me?"

"Of course I will. Although Angela would probably be better suited for the whole shopping part,"

"Why?"

"I'm a man I'm not a good shopper,"

"Do you have your Christmas shopping done for Parker?"

"No. You know that I always wait until the last minute,"

"What are you going to get him?"

"I haven't decided yet. What do you want?"

"I don't really do Christmas,"

"Do you want to come to Christmas Eve Mass with me?"

"What? Why? I thought that you told me I couldn't come to church with you,"

"I might consider it if you promise not to ask a bunch of questions during the service,"

"I can't make promises about future actions,"

"Then you can't go,"

"Fine. I didn't want to go anyway,"

"So are you going to visit with your family for Christmas?"

"Not this year,"

"Have you talked to them?"

"I talked to Russ,"

"And?"

"I told him,"

"Good. It's about time,"

"Yeah,"

"Are you ready to go to sleep?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"I think I'll be ok if you sleep in here,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she promises.

"Ok," he agrees. He would agree to anything, at this point he just wanted to fix her.

At midnight he's mostly asleep. He hears someone push open the door of the guest room the rest of the way. He hears footsteps, and then feels the covers move. He keeps his eyes closed, and his movements still as he feels her crawl under the covers with him. She scoots close to him and grips his bicep with her delicate hand. He doesn't move or change his breathing he pretends to be asleep.

"I know you're asleep but I wish that you could help me. When I went to bed I couldn't sleep. I tried but I just couldn't go to sleep. I want to do this you know... I just don't know why. I normally come to you about this stuff, but you're asleep. I just wish I knew why," she says softly into his scapula.

He says nothing he just keeps his eyes closed. He thinks about it as he listens to her breathing regulate. They fall asleep at roughly the same time.

* * *

_A/N: I'll update after I get eight reviews for this chap._


	33. Sweets

When he wakes up she's still in bed. He rolls over and finds her snoring into a pillow. He chuckles quietly to himself and attempts to get out of bed.

"No," she groans half asleep.

"Are you talking to me?" he questions.

"I just fell asleep," she tells him.

"Bones it's eight o'clock."

She opens one eye and looks at him. He picks up the alarm clock and shows it to her. Her other eye pops open.

"Oh."

"Did you sleep well?" he asks.

"I guess so."

"You should probably talk to Sweets about this," he suggests.

"Yeah," she agrees.

That afternoon she finds herself sitting in an uncomfortable chair in Sweet's office.

"So how are you Doctor Brennan?"

"I slept with Booth," she blurts out.

"What?"

"Twice," she clarifies.

"You had sex with Agent Booth?"

"No I didn't have sex with him."

"You said that you slept with him."

"Yes I slept with him. You know closed eyes, and rem cycles?"

"Oh so there was no sex involved?"

"No."

"So you actually slept with him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"Why do you think that you slept with him?"

"He's my partner and I trust him."

"So you feel protected when he's around?"

"Yes."

"Does this concern you?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I don't sleep if he's not around. I mean I do but no longer than an hour or two at a time, at which point I wake up after..."

"Having a nightmare."

"Except it's not really a nightmare, and then I don't fall back to sleep."

"But you want to be able to sleep on your own?"

"Yes. I need to be able to sleep on my own. I can't have him sleep with me every night. That isn't normal."

"And you two are normal?"

"I never said that."

"So what about the baby?"

"What about it?"

"Any problems?"

"No. It's fine..."

"It? It suggests and object, at thing..."

"He," she corrects herself.

"So he's developing normally?"

"Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pregnant."

"How are you feeling about the pregnancy?"

"How should I feel?"

"I don't know I'm not a woman I don't know."

"Unusual."

"How?"

"There is something... someone living, growing inside of me."

"And?"

"It's a peculiar thought."

"So do you have a name picked out?"

"Angela and Booth named him Benjamin."

"And do you like the name?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't concerned that they're more involved in the pregnancy than you are."

"How can they be? I'm the one who's pregnant."

"But they've picked out a name. What else have they done?"

"I don't know. I have the thing inside of me."

"Benjamin?"

"Yeah."

"And what does that feel like?"

"The baby?"

"Yes."

"It moves a lot. It's distracting so I try to ignore it."

"Maybe it would be less distracting if you didn't ignore it."

"That doesn't make sense."

"Sure it does. By trying to block something out you're more aware. If you just accept it then it won't be as noticeable."

"Ok," she agrees very skeptically.

"So have you told anyone aside from me and the Squints?"

"I told my brother."

"And how did he react?"

"He was confused."

"What is he doing right now?"

"Who? Russ?"

"No. The baby."

"Oh it's moving around."

"Moving or kicking?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I'm just curious," he admits.

"Oh."

"You had a doctor's appointment a few weeks ago didn't you?"

"Yeah."

"And how did you feel about that?"

"It was just a check up."

"No I mean when you saw the baby how did you feel?"

"I don't know. I felt tired."

"Other than tired. How did you feel about seeing the baby?"

"I didn't really have any feelings. I mean it's not that interesting. The baby wasn't really doing anything. I think that it was sucking his thumb."

"You think?"

"It was sucking it's thumb."

"You really don't feel a connection to him?"

"I don't know."

"He's your son," Sweets tries to push a button.

"He's half mine," she answers.

"No he's yours. All yours. He's your son."

"Ok, it's mine."

"Why do you keep calling it?"

"I don't know. It's just out of habit."

"Try using his name."

"I don't really talk about him that much. There isn't much to talk about."

"Did you have a 3-d scan done."

"A what?"

"They can do a 3-d scan of the baby."

"Oh. I didn't know."

"You can see the features. I've heard that it's pretty awesome."

"I wouldn't know."

"Are you self-conscious?"

"About what?"

"Your appearance."

"Why do you ask?"

"You keep tugging at your shirt."

"It doesn't fit right."

"Does that bother you?"

"I guess. I mean I don't really feel comfortable in anything. My clothes are all almost too small."

"Maybe you should get some new ones."

"To advertise the fact that I'm pregnant?"

"No. To be normal."

"Normalcy is overrated."

"It's time to stop fighting this."

"Fighting what?"

"Whatever it is that you're holding back. Let it go."

"Let what go?"

"Let's talk about the rape," he says bluntly.

"Let's not," she tells him.

"No I want to know how you felt."

"When?"

"When it happened and soon thereafter."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"You know that you're going to have to at some point."

"Not today."

"Just try. Think about it how did you feel?"

"I felt helpless."

"You don't like to feel helpless."

"No. I don't. I've been helpless enough in my life."

"How else did you feel?"

"Worthless."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"What went through your head?"

"I just wanted to stop it, and no matter what I did, or what I said I couldn't."

"So you felt powerless?"

"I guess."

"Booth told me that when you got out of the hospital he found you crumpled up in the shower."

"I don't know what happened. I just... it wasn't rational."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't seem to get clean. I knew that I was, but I just didn't feel clean. I wanted to wash him off me, and not matter how hard I tried I just felt like I couldn't."

"And just when you thought that you were going to be able to work through it you found out that you were pregnant."

"Yeah."

"And then what?"

"I felt like it started all over again. I just kept replaying that night in my head. I tried to figure out some way that I could have stopped it. I just wanted to go back, and change it. I would have done things differently."

"How?"

"I don't know."

"You couldn't have stopped it you know that right?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I'm just not as strong as I think I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought that if something like that happened I would be able to defend myself."

"And?"

"Maybe it was to show me that I'm not as strong as I think I am. Maybe it was a punishment."

"Do you ever think that you're keeping this baby to punish yourself?" he questions.

"I don't know."

"My question is. What exactly are you punishing yourself for?"


	34. Lab coats and Sweet Caroline

"Why do you look so frustrated?" Angela asks Temperance as she stands over some remains.

"I'm not frustrated," she lies.

"Yes you are. Why are you frustrated?"

"It's too tight," she answers.

"What is?"

"My lab coat," she answers as she reveals and unbuttoned lab coat.

"It's fine," Angela tells her.

"No it's not. I can't button it,"

"So?"

"It's driving me crazy. It doesn't look, or feel right if it isn't buttoned,"

"I'm sure that you can get a bigger one,"

"I don't want a bigger one. I'm perfectly fine with this one,"

"It's time to get a bigger one,"

"No. It's not," she denies.

"Bren.. It's time to get a bigger lab coat,"

"I don't want one,"

"You know that next week is Christmas right?"

"Yes,"

"Why don't we do some shopping?"

"For what?"

"Clothes,"

"Why?"

"You need some new ones,"

"No I don't," she disagrees.

"Yeah you do. You're starting to show, and I know that your clothes aren't comfortable,"

"I'm fine,"

"It's time to get some new clothes,"

"I don't want new clothes,"

"Temperance you're seven months pregnant it's time to get some new clothes,"

"But..."

"You have to,"

"I don't want to,"

"You've got to,"

"Why?"

"So you can be comfortable,"

"I won't be comfortable either way,"

"You'll be more comfortable than you are now,"

"I don't..."

"People are going to find out regardless of whether or not you get new clothes,"

"How?"

"Because you're pregnant. They're going to get suspicious when you suddenly take six weeks off,"

"I know,"

"Why don't I talk to Cam?"

"About what?"

"The lab coat situation,"

"Fine," she sighs in defeat.

"So are we going to go shopping?"

"I don't want to,"

"We're off tomorrow. Will you be ready by eight?"

"I don't want to go," she repeats.

"It's not really a request at this point,"

"Yeah I can be ready by eight," Temperance rolls her eyes as Angela walks away.

Angela makes her way down the hall to Cam's office. She knocks quietly on the door that is slightly ajar.

"Come in," Cam answers.

"Hey can I talk to you for a second?" Angela requests.

Cam looks up from her computer and turns around to face Angela. "What's up?"

"You're in charge of ordering new lab coats right?"

"Yes. We're all getting new ones at the beginning of the year. In fact I'm glad that you reminded me because I have to get the order in by this afternoon,"

"That's good. I mean it's good that you're ordering new ones. It's the perfect timing,"

"For what?"

"Brennan. I don't know if you've noticed but hers doesn't really fit anymore. She was really frustrated earlier because she couldn't get it buttoned,"

"She's pregnant,"

"I know, but she still doesn't deal well with change. I told her that I would talk to you about it,"

"About what?"

"She need a bigger lab coat,"

"I figured this much,"

"Oh,"

"Don't worry about it. I've already got it written down right here," she tells her as she holds up a yellow legal pad.

"So..."

"I wrote down a bigger size. I figured that she wouldn't talk to me about it, so I just went ahead and did it,"

"Ok. Good,"

"So how is she holding up?"

"I don't know. She just does her work, and tries to ignore it,"

"She does realize that at some point she isn't going to be able to ignore it right?"

"She's on the brink. I'm making her go shopping for new clothes,"

"How did she take that?"

"She wasn't very happy,"

Meanwhile Booth finds Brennan working on a set of remains.

"Caroline needs your notes," Seeley tells her.

"Yeah ok,"

"She needs them today,"

"Ok. I'll get them to her,"

"I'm going over there now with mine do you want me to take yours too?"

"No I still want to go over mine. I have to photocopy them anyway,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll take them to her during lunch,"

"Ok. Do you want to meet me after?"

"After what?"

"You take her your notes,"

"Meet you for what?"

"Lunch,"

"Oh. Yeah I'll meet you,"

"Ok," he sighs as he leaves her with her bones.

At noon Temperance leaves the Jeffersonian and takes her notes to Caroline. She finds Caroline in her office eating lunch. She knocks gently. Caroline motions her in. She pulls the door, and steps into the room. She makes her way to Caroline's desk and lays a manilla folder on it.

"I didn't want to bother you I just wanted to bring my notes by," she announces.

"Take a seat cherie,"

"I don't really have time. I have to go meet Booth for lunch,"

"When were you planning on telling me?" she questions.

"Telling you what?"

"That you're pregnant,"

"Where did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere. I can just tell,"

"Oh," she stares awkwardly at her stomach for a moment.

"So when were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know I wasn't,"

"When did you find out?"

"When did you figure it out?"

"After Halloween. When are you due?"

"I'd really rather not discuss this,"

"Why not?"

"My boss doesn't know,"

"You've got plenty of time to tell him,"

"Not really,"

"How far along are you? Four... five months?"

"No,"

"Less?"

"No,"

"More?"

"Uh huh,"

"So..."

"I'm seven months along," she answers.

"Seven?" Caroline raises an eyebrow,"Do you eat?"

"What? Of course I eat,"

"You should eat more,"

"What? Why?"

"You're too skinny. You should have another ten or fifteen pounds there somewhere,"

"I've got to go," Temperance announces as she heads for the door.

As she reaches for the door handle Caroline calls out, "Wait,"

Temperance turns around and looks at her. "What?" she answers.

"You said seven months?"

"Yeah. Seven," Temperance reiterates.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she answers.

"Ok. Seven I get it,"

"Can I go now?" Temperance questions.

"By all means, don't miss out on lunch," she nods.

She meets Booth at the diner a few minutes later. When she sits down he tells her, "I ordered for you,"

"Ok,"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine why?"

"You look upset,"

"I'm not upset,"

"So then what's wrong?"

"Nothing,"

"Did you drop your notes off?"

"Yes. And Caroline asked me..."

"About what?"

"If I was pregnant,"

"Oh. What did you tell her?"

"The truth,"

"How did that go?"

"Fine. It was fine,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure,"

"Ok," he decides to drop it.


	35. For misery and kicks

"Are you ready to go?" Angela questions as she steps through the unlocked door of the apartment.

"Yeah," Temperance answers.

"Time's wasting," Angela warns.

Temperance comes into sight.

"Purse?" Angela asks.

Temperance spins around. She takes a few steps and retrieves a bag.

"Ok," she agrees as she moves toward the door.

"Are you sure that you're ready?"

"No. I don't want to do this,"

"You have to,"

"Can't I just give you my credit card? Then you can shop for me,"

"I don't think that it works that way sweetie,"

"Why not?"

"You have to try the clothes on,"

"Why?"

"I would do it for you but I'm not pregnant,"

"So? Just eyeball it,"

"Can I be hearing right? Miss Scientific is suggesting eyeballing?"

"I don't care to be involved in the process,"

"It'll be fun,"

"For who?"

"It's just a girl's day out,"

"We're shopping for clothes..."

"I know,"

"We're shopping for..."

"Maternity Clothes," Angela completes the sentence for her.

"Yes, that," Temperance groans.

When they get to the mall Temperance reluctantly looks. She glares at Angela every time she makes a suggestion. Angela finally convinces her to try some of the clothes on. They leave the mall with a few decent outfits.

They get back to Temperance's apartment before noon. Temperance takes the bags into her room to hang them up. She tells Angela to make herself comfortable. A few minutes later Temperance comes into the living room to find that Angela is missing.

"Ange? Where did you go?"

"I'm in here," Angela calls back.

"The bathroom?"

"No I'm in the bedroom,"

"My bedroom?"

"No the other bedroom," Angela answers.

"Oh," Temperance says to herself as she follows the voice.

When she reaches the room she stops in the doorway. She asks Angela, "What are you doing in here?"

"Visualizing,"

"Visualizing what?"

"What it's going to look like in here,"

"When?"

"When you finish,"

"Finish what?"

"The nursery,"

"It's going to look the same mostly. The only real difference is that the bed is going to be gone,"

"What color are you going to paint?"

"I'm not. I'm just getting rid of the bed and putting a crib in,"

"You do realize that babies need a lot of other stuff besides just a crib right?"

"Like what?"

"A changing table, uh a diaper genie,"

"A what?"

"You put dirty diapers in it so that the room doesn't smell,"

"Isn't that what a trash can is for?"

"This is airtight,"

"Oh,"

"Have you bought anything?"

"For what?"

"The baby,"

"No. I've still got months,"

"This isn't exactly something the you can wait last minute to do,"

"Why don't I give you my credit card and have you take care of it?"

"Oh no. I'm not letting you off the hook that easy,"

"Why does it matter who picks it out?"

"Go get your laptop," Angela tells her.

"Why?"

"Just humor me,"

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

She returns with her computer, and sits down with it on the bed. She hands it to Angela. Angela clicks, types and then gives the computer back to Temperance.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Look,"

Temperance stares at the screen and then asks, "What is all of this?"

"Stuff that you'll need,"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Click on one of the categories,"

"Like what?"

"Try cribs," Angela suggests.

Temperance clicks and then a new page pops up.

"How many different cribs are there?"

"A ton,"

"Can't I just pick the first one I see?"

"Don't you want to research them?"

"What is there to research?"

"There are customer reviews, and safety stuff. You have to be especially careful with car-seats,"

"Aren't they all the same?"

"No,"

"I don't really want to do this right now,"

"Oh and when do you plan on doing it?"

"Whenever I get to it,"

"You can't make excuses forever, eventually you have to take care of all of this,"

"Why?"

"Because you're having a baby,"

"I know,"

"Do you really?"

"Yes. I'm well aware. I'm pregnant,"

"In a few months you're going to have a kid,"

"I know that. I understand how it works,"

"Brennan you aren't going to stay pregnant forever. Eventually the baby is going to be born,"

"I know,"

"You have to get prepared. I know that you aren't emotionally prepared yet but you have to get it together,"

"Get what together?"

"The baby is going to need a place to sleep. He's going to need a ton of stuff. You don't have that much time. You need to get it all ready,"

"Ok," she rolls her eyes.

"I'll help you, but I won't do it for you,"

"Ok... wait,"

"What?"

"Paint,"

"What about it?"

"Can you take care of that one for me?"

"You don't like painting?"

"No, and you're better at it than I am,"

"Yeah ok," she agrees.

"Do I really have to wear those clothes?"

"Yes,"

"But... people are going to know,"

"Since when do you care what people think?"

"I don't,"

"Then don't worry about it,"

"I just..."

"Just tell them it's not any of their business,"

"I can do that,"

"Have you requested maternity leave yet?"

"No. I was hoping that Cam..."

"Cam is not going to fight your battles for you,"

"But she's..."

"Just do it and get it over with,"

"Right,"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Have I ever been able to stop you?"

"No,"

"Then ask,"

"What does it feel like?"

"What does what feel like?"

"Being pregnant?"

"I don't know,"

"Well you're pregnant shouldn't you know? I mean isn't it neat to feel the baby move?"

"I don't know,"

"Is it really as bad as you make it out to be?"

"I don't know how you interpret the way I act,"

"Does he move a lot?"

"Only when I don't want him to,"

"Which is how often?"

"Only when I'm breathing,"

"Is he moving now?"

"Yeah,"

"What does it feel like?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just curious," she admits.

"I guess that it's something that you should feel for yourself so that you can interpret it,"

"Can I feel?"

"Feel what?"

"The baby?"

"How are you going to do that?"

"Never mind,"

"Oh... you mean you want to touch my stomach?"

"Yeah that's what I meant,"she nods.

"Ok," she answers surprisingly.

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh,"

"Where should I..."

Temperance takes Angela's hand and moves it to a particular spot on her stomach. Angela keeps her hand on the spot in silence. A huge grin comes across her face.

"What am I feeling?"

"The baby,"

"Is there a particular body part that I'm feeling?"

"His foot," she answers.

"Oh,"

"He's kicking you,"

"Hi Benjamin," she greets with her hand remaining on Temperance's stomach. "Are you still ok with that name?" Angela questions looking up with her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that maybe you had picked something else out,"


	36. Christmas

10:30 A.M. Christmas day: Temperance wakes up and finds a fine coating of snow outside her window. She sits up bed and then has an unusual thought which she expresses verbally, "Why do I smell paint?" she asks herself.

She crawls out of her bed and follows the scent of fresh paint. She stops at the closed door of the guest bedroom. She reaches for the knob. She goes to open the door only to find that the door is locked. She knocks on the door. The thought of why she's knocking on a door in her own home crosses her mind.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" she calls out.

"Go back to bed," a voice tells her.

"Ange? Why are you in there?"

"Just go back to bed," she suggests.

"Why are you locked in my guest bedroom?"

"I'm painting,"

"Why is the door locked?"

"It's supposed to be a surprise,"

"How did you get in here?"

"I got a copy of your key,"

"When?"

"The other day when you fell asleep on the couch in your office,"

"You were at home,"

"I know. I had Booth make me a copy,"

"Who else has a key?"

"He does,"

"How many people have keys to my apartment?"

"Just me and Booth,"

"Why?"

"Because we like to be polite,"

"Being polite is secretly making a copy of my key?"

"Yes,"

"As compared to what?"

"Breaking down your door,"

"Gee thanks for the consideration,"

"No problem,"

"How long have you been here?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten thirty,"

"Just three hours,"

"Why?"

"It's kind of a secret,"

"You broke into my apartment, yet what you're doing in it is a secret?"

"Yeah,"

"You don't see a problem with that?"

"Only a small one,"

"I know what you're doing,"

"How?"

"I can smell it,"

"That wouldn't be the first time I've heard that... not even in that context,"

"What other context would you have heard it in?"

"When I was in college my resident advisor told me the same thing,"

"Because you were painting?"

"No,"

"What were you doing?"

"Something that I shouldn't have been,"

"I don't want to know,"

"You asked," Angela points out.

"Next time just tell me that I don't want to know,"

"Since when has that ever worked?"

"Never,"

"Exactly,"

"Aren't you getting sick from all of those paint fumes?"

"Paint fumes don't make me sick,"

"Maybe you should open the door,"

"I don't want the door to swing into the wall and mess up the paint,"

"Why is painting a secret?"

"It just is. You know that this isn't the first time I've been in your apartment this week,"

"What?"

"I've been painting for a few days,"

"You've been sneaking in here for days?"

"Maybe,"

"How many days does it take to paint a room one color?"

"Who said anything about one color?"

"Or two,"

"Stop fishing,"

"I wasn't fishing," she lies.

"You totally were," Angela accuses her.

"I'm assuming that it's blue,"

"There is some blue," Angela answers.

"Blue and what? Green? Yellow? Red?"

"Yes,"

"To which one?"

"That's a secret,"

"Can I see?"

"I'm almost done. You can see it when it's done,"

"When will that be?"

"Lunchtime,"

"Isn't today Christmas?"

"Yes,"

"Why aren't you spending it with Hodgins?"

"We already exchanged gifts early this morning,"

"How early?"

"Like six thirty,"

"So what is he doing now?"

"Sleeping,"

"You made him get up to open presents at six thirty only for him to go back to sleep?"

"He was tired,"

"From the strenuous act of opening presents?"

"From a strenuous activity,"

"Why do I ask?"

"How would I know how your brain works?"

"I don't know. I'm going to leave you to your paint fumes,"

"Where are you going?"

"To eat and get dressed,"

"Ok,"

"Do you need anything?"

"No," Angela answers as Temperance turns away.

She makes herself a bowl of cereal and sits down at her table.

"Hey Bones do you like cherry or walnut better?"

She turns her head and stares at her couch. She answers, "Why are you in my apartment?"

"That's privileged information,"

"How long have you been here?"

"A while,"

"Did you just let yourself in?"

"No I have a key,"

"So I heard,"

"I didn't use it though,"

"How did you get in?"

"Angela let me in," he answers as he flips over the newspaper he's reading.

"Aren't you supposed to be with Parker or something?"

"I dropped him off earlier,"

"I thought that you got him Christmas Day,"

"Rebecca changed with me this year. I got him Christmas eve, and Christmas morning,"

"Why are you here?"

"I can't tell you that. Do you want a doughnut?" he questions as he reaches for his coffee.

"No thanks,"

"Are you sure? They're jelly,"

"That's ok. I've got my cereal,"

"Ok,"

"Can you go somewhere?"

"Am I not allowed in your living room?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

"Fine. I'll go home, but I'm taking my doughnuts with me,"

"I don't want your doughnuts,"

"Fine," he huffs as he gathers his things and makes his way to the door.

"Bye Booth. Make sure that you knock next time," she tells him.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he answers as he exits the apartment.

At noon Temperance has eaten and gotten dressed. She's reading a book when her phone rings.

"Brennan," she answers.

"Miss Brennan my name is Chris Jenkins,"

"Ok?" she answers questioningly.

"I'm calling you to inform you that your car has been impounded,"

"What? How is that possible?"

"I'm sorry ma'am but your car has been impounded,"

"It's Christmas," she points out.

"I know ma'am,"

"Can I come get my car?"

"We're closing at two,"

"Yeah I'll be there in a few minutes," she tells him.

"Sorry for the inconvenience," he apologizes.

She hangs up. She goes to the guest room and knocks on the door.

"Hey Ange can you do me a favor?"

"Sure what?"

"I need you to take me to the impound lot,"

"What? Why?"

"Apparently my car has been impounded,"

"Ok," she agrees as she turns the knob of the door. She carefully slips out of the room.

"You're covered in paint,"

"Your point?"

"I need to get my car,"

"I didn't even know that they towed cars on Christmas,"

"Apparently they do,"

"Well then let's go," Angela suggests.

When they pull up to the impound lot a young man is waiting on them. Temperance pulls her coat around her as she gets out of the car.

"I got a call that my car was impounded,"

"Are you Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes,"

"We lost your car,"

"What? How do you lose a car?"

"It isn't here. I don't know where it is. We'll call you if it turns up,"

"This is just great," she huffs as she heads back to the car.

She climbs into the passenger's seat of Angela's car.

"I thought that your car got impounded,"

"Apparently they lost it,"

"Oh. So now what?"

"I don't know. I guess we go home,"

"Is your car really practical?"

"For what?"

"A baby,"

"How would I know?"

"I don't know. I'm starving can we stop for lunch before I take you home?"

"Yeah sure," she agrees.


	37. Christmas part 2

Angela prolongs lunch as much as she possibly can. They finally return to the apartment around one thirty.

"I still don't understand how they lose a car."

"Someone tells them to," Booth replies as she steps into the apartment.

"What are you doing here? I thought that you went home."

"I did."

"So why are you here?"

"I had some stuff to do."

"Did you have something to do with this?"

"With what?"

"My car?"

"Maybe," he smiles devilishly.

"Where is my car?"

"How would I know?"

"You took it," she accuses.

"No I didn't. Your car is right where you parked it."

"It wasn't when I left."

"Go look," he tells her.

She rolls her eyes and leaves the apartment. She goes out of the building and into the parking garage. She gets walks down the aisle of cars all the way to the end where she usually parks her car. She finds her car with an envelope tucked under the windshield wipers. She grabs the envelope and tears it open. She finds a note inside. She reads it to herself. _We got you good. Come back we've got a surprise for you. Angela and Seeley._

She rolls her eyes and makes her way back to the apartment. She angrily pulls open the door of her apartment, and finds noone.

She calls out, "Hello?"

There is no answer. She hears laughter. She follows Angela's cackling to the source. She stops outside of the guest bedroom. She knocks on the door. Angela and Seeley step out. Booth puts his hand over her eyes.

"Why are you covering my eyes?"

"For effect," he tells her as he carefully brings her into the room. He stops in the center of the room. Angela stops next to her and looks at Seeley with a huge grin. She nods, and Seeley removes his hands.

"Open your eyes," he tells her.

She complies. She looks around.

"Welcome to the jungle," Angela tells her.

She says nothing.

"Are you ok?" Seeley questions.

"Uh huh," she answers.

"Well what do you think?" Angela wonders.

"It's nice. I thought that you said that I had to..."

"The crib?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Booth made it."

"Made it?"

"Well not the wood obviously, but I built it," he tells her.

"Thanks," she tells them quietly.

"We shouldn't have done this should we?" Angela second guesses herself.

"No. I'm glad that you did," Temperance answers.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. It's very sweet. Thanks."

"You still have a ton of stuff do though," Angela points out.

"Yeah. I'm excited."

"Don't be sarcastic. It's not normal for you," Booth tells her.

"Don't ever do that again," Temperance scolds.

"What?"

"The car."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bones," he grins.

"Yeah well don't let it happen again," she tells him.

"I'll try to make sure that it doesn't," he reassures her.

"Don't you two have other people you should be spending Christmas with?"

"We wanted to spend Christmas with you."

"Why?"

"Because–sweetie–you're kind of the Grinch."

"Angela she probably doesn't know what that means."

"I know what that means. It's a character from a Doctor Suess."

"Oh," Booth seems surprised.

"I do know a few things," she tells them.

"You can't be the Grinch anymore," Angela tells her.

"I'm not the Grinch," Temperance responds.

"Well make sure that you're cheerier, and more festive next year."

"Why?"

"You're having a baby."

"Your point?"

"Do you want to ruin Christmas for him too?"

"What?"

"Don't worry we'll help you out."

"With what?"

"Getting in the Christmas spirit."

"Angela we've got less than a year. I don't know if it's possible."

"Let's hope for everyone involved that it is."

Monday January 5th~Temperance has just arrived at the Jeffersonian. She is in her office. She's pulling her hair into a pony tail when Cam interrupts her. Cam gently knocks on the open door. Temperance looks up.

"Come in," she tells her.

"I've got a delivery," Cam informs her as she hands her a clear plastic package.

"A new lab coat?"

"Yes. They came in this morning. I've got to go track everyone else down and give them out."

"Thanks."

"Uh huh," Cam smiles as she turns to leave the room.

Temperance sits the package on her desk. She stares at it for a few minutes before doing anything. Finally she picks up the package and uses her fingernail to rip it open. She pulls one of the three new lab coats out of the package. She carefully unfolds it. She studies it carefully for a minute and then carefully inserts one arm. A second arm follows. She slowly begins to button the lab coat. She finds herself very relieved when she is able to button the lab coat without any problems. Once she successfully buttons the lab coat she finds herself staring at her stomach. She tries to put it out of her mind when she leaves her office. She heads to find Angela. She finds Angela at her computer.

"So did you get a face yet?"

"Uh huh."

"Did you get a match..."

"Not yet I just started."

"Does this make me look fat?"

"What?"

"The new lab coat does it make me look fat?"

Angela spins around in her chair. She stares carefully at Temperance as she answers. "I thought that you didn't care what other people thought."

"I don't. I was just asking for your opinion."

"Why does my opinion matter?"

"Because you're my best friend and you'll tell me the truth."

"You don't look fat."

"But?"

"You are pregnant."

"And?"

"And nothing. You just look pregnant. It's about time too. You were... and still are kind of small."

"I'm five foot nine."

"I mean your stomach. It's smaller than I would expect."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"I'm not a doctor how would I know?"

"You're more observant around people than I am."

"Are you saying that I know more about pregnant people than you do–even though you yourself are pregnant?"

"Yes."

"I don't."

"Sure you do."

"Are you going to have a baby shower?" Angela throws out.

"What?"

"A baby shower? Are you going to let me throw you a baby shower."

"I don't really understand the concept."

"It's a party. You get stuff for the baby, there are refreshments, and people ooh and ahh over you."

"No."

"Please," she begs.

"No. I don't want to go through that."

"But..."

"No. The answer is no."

"Have you gone shopping?"

"For what?"

"The baby."

"No. I've still got plenty of time."

"How far along are you? Like thirty..."

"I'm thirty one weeks."

"You only have nine weeks to take care of this. You do realize that babies can, on occasion, come early right?"

"They can come late too," Temperance points out.

"Either way you still need to get a move on."

"How much stuff can there really be?"

"Car-seats, strollers, blankets, diapers, bottles, clothes, toys, basinets, playpens, baby gates, safety stuff, the list goes on."

"What kind of safety stuff?"

"We're going to have to go shopping again aren't we?"

"I'm not shopping with you anymore."

"It's the only way you seem to be able to shop. I don't want you to forget anything. It'll be better if I go with you. We can go Friday night, or Saturday morning."

"Yeah fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I know how persistent you are. I realize that I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this, so it's futile to even attempt to."

"You've finally come to your senses."

"I'm assuming that we're taking you car for this."

"Why?"

"My car is..."

"Right. Are you going to get a different car?"

"Why would I?"

"Because a baby isn't going to fit in your car."

"I like my car."

"I didn't say that you have to get rid of it."

"I should just buy another one?"

"Yeah. You know like a four door maybe."

"Why?"

"Have you ever tried to get a baby out of the backseat of a two door car?"

"No have you?"

"Yeah. Wait does your Mercedes even have a backseat?"

"Not exactly."


	38. Bed rest

Friday January 9th

"So Bones are you done yet?" Booth asks as he rubs his gloved hands together.

"Yes, you can take the body back now," she tells one of the guys from the Jeffersonian.

"So are we going to lunch?"

"Maybe later. I need you to drop me off at my car."

"Why?" he questions as they climb into his standard issue SUV.

"I have a doctor's appointment," she tells him as he turns on the car.

"What time?"

"Crap I'm going to be late," she answers as she stares at the clock in the dash.

"Why don't I just take you to your doctor's appointment? Would that keep you from being late?"

"Yeah. You don't have to..."

"You'll freak out if you're late."

"No I won't."

"You hate being late."

"I'll get over it."

"Please just let me take you to your appointment."

"Fine," she secedes.

Half an hour later they arrive at her doctor's office. He watches her closely as they go into the office. She announces her presence to the receptionist and then takes a seat next to Booth.

"What?" she asks when she sits down.

"Why are you whating me?"

"You were staring at me."

"You don't waddle."

"Am I supposed to?"

"I don't know. Most women do when they're eight and nine months pregnant, actually they waddle before that."

"I don't know why they would do that."

"I don't think that it's intentional."

"Still. Ducks waddle, people shouldn't."

"Ok. Don't be so defensive."

"I'm not being defensive."

"You are."

"Whatever," she replies as she grabs a magazine off the table in front of her.

After she flips through approximately half of the magazine she looks up.

"What are you looking at now?" She questions.

"Nothing."

"You were looking at something what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it'll make me sound like a pervert."

"Just tell me."

"No,"

"Booth!"

"I just... your... never mind. I'm not going to say it," he tells her.

She follows his line of sight. She focuses on what he's staring at and then slowly moves her eyes back up to meet his. "My breasts? Are you seriously looking at my breasts?"

"You're my partner and it's not right I know that but..."

"But what?"

He clears his throat and then answers, "Nothing. I shouldn't have thought it."

"Thought what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything."

"Just tell me."

"You're going to get mad."

"I won't get mad."

"Yes you will," he argues.

"I'm going to get mad if you don't tell me."

"Fine. I just... they're big."

"What?"

"Your you know."

"My breasts?"

"Yeah those."

"And your point?"

"I just hadn't noticed... not that I was looking you know what there is no way to fix this so I'm just going to stop while I'm ahead."

"They're supposed to get bigger you know that right?"

"Yeah. I'm familiar with the process Bones."

"So why are you so shocked?"

"They're just out there."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just going to shut up now. Can you give me a magazine?"

She looks at him suspiciously as she reaches for a magazine. She picks up the first one that her hand lands on. She hands him the magazine. He looks at the cover, and then at her.

"Really Bones? You want me to read Seventeen Magazine?"

"You asked for a magazine you didn't say what kind."

"You know what? It's fine. I'm eager to learn about manicure tricks," he jokes.

"Do you get manicures?"

"Bones just be quiet. Let's just not talk."

"You started it."

"Yeah well I'm ending it."

"Ok," she almost smiles at him.

"Bones for once can I just have the last word?"

"Fine."

"Bones."

She rolls her eyes and reaches for another magazine.

A short brunette nurse comes into the waiting area and calls, "Temperance Brennan."

Temperance gets up. Seeley follows her.

"Do you really have to come with me?"

"Do you want me to tell your superiors?"

"Fine," she agrees reluctantly.

The nurse weighs her and takes her blood pressure as well as all of the other standard things. She sits on the vinyl table and waits for the doctor. Fifteen minutes later the doctor comes in.

He goes over to Seeley and with and extended hand says, "It's nice to see you again."

The doctor hovers over Temperance and begins to ask questions.

"How have you been feeling?"

"Fine," she answers benignly.

"What do you do for a living?" he questions.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist."

"Is that stressful?"

"Sometimes why?" she answers.

"I'm just asking because I'm a little bit concerned."

"Why is something wrong?"

"I'm not satisfied with the amount of weight that you've gained. Your blood pressure is also a little bit high. Not dangerously high, but high enough to watch."

"Ok."

"Why don't I take a look at the baby before I make a decision," he suggests.

"Ok," she agrees.

Nearly five minutes later they're staring at the black and white screen.

"Everything looks normal. I'm actually surprised. Despite the lack of weight gain he's bigger than expected."

"Is that bad?" she asks.

"No. It just means that he's going to be a little bit bigger than most babies are if he continues to grow normally."

"Oh."

"I'm hesitant to do this," he admits as he hands her a kleenex to wipe off the gel, "But I can tell that you're very dedicated to your job."

"Do what?" she questions.

"If you continue to work, and put yourself in stressful situations I foresee this baby coming earlier than his due date."

"So what do I do? I can try to..."

"I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Ok. What does that mean?"

"I'm putting you on bed rest until further notice. I want you to stay home and take it easy."

"No. I have to work," she argues.

"Miss Brennan."

"She has a doctorate," Seeley interjects on her behalf.

"Doctor Brennan this is what is best for your baby. I understand why you're hesitant about bed rest but it's what we need to do at this point. I'm comfortable re-evaluating the situation with you at your next appointment, but right now I need you to go on bed rest."

"You're kidding right?"

"No ma'am I'm very serious."

"I can do my job and be..."

"You have a stressful job. The last thing you need right now is stress."

"There is no alternative?"

"No," he answers shaking his head in finality.

"Fine," she huffs.

Later that day back at the Jeffersonian.

"Hey Booth where is Doctor Brennan? Didn't she ride back with you?"

"Yeah. She had a doctor's appointment."

"I'm aware. I thought that she would be back by now."

"Well Cam she would, except the doctor put her on bed rest."

"What?"

"Yeah. She wasn't very happy about it."

"I would imagine not. She loves her job. I guess I'm just surprised that she actually listened."

"She probably wouldn't have, but I dropped her off at her apartment against her will. She wanted to come back to work."

"I'm going to have fun explaining this to my boss."

"Sorry Cam."

"It's ok, it's not your fault."

"Do you know where Angela is?"

"I would assume that she's in her office. Why?"

"We've got to take Temperance's car to her after work."

"You left her carless?"

"So?"

"What if she has an emergency?"

"She knows how to dial a phone."

"What if she needs her car?"

"What would she need her car for? I'm going to take it to her after work."

"What kind of car does she drive?"

"Some fancy convertible."

"Is..."

"Don't ask me. I wouldn't know," he answers.

"Ok," she sighs.

He heads off to find Angela. He finds her sitting at her computer as usual.

"Hey can you help me out after work?"

"What do you need help with?"

"I have to take Temperance's car to her."

"What part do you need help with?"

"I guess she can just drive me back to get my car."

"Wait why do you have to take her car to her in the first place?"

"I dropped her off at home."

"Why?"

"Because the doctor put her on bed rest."

"I bet she's thrilled with that."

"Yeah."

"I'll just go with you. I mean if she brings you back then she'll be tempted to come in here and work."

"Exactly."

"Maybe we shouldn't take her car to her at all."

"Why not?"

"I'm going over there tomorrow any way."

"Why?"

"I have to force her to go shopping."

"Why?"

"Let's see. She is thirty some odd weeks pregnant, and she has bought nothing."

"She's going to use the bed rest as an excuse."

"That's not going to fly."

"Good luck with that."

"So don't worry about the car. I'll drop her off to get it tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure," she nods,"Besides she'll be too exhausted to work."


	39. Shopping

The following morning Angela finds herself outside of Temperance's apartment. She knocks and waits for an answer.

Temperance comes to the door fully dressed.

"I heard that the doctor put you on bed rest."

"Can't you tell that I'm thrilled?"

"You look it."

"Did you bring my car?"

"No. We can go get it later."

"What do you mean by later?"

"We're going shopping."

"I'm on bed rest. Sorry I can't."

"You're going shopping. You have to."

"Why?"

"Because Benjamin is going to need a ton of stuff."

"Can't I just give you the credit card?"

"Nope."

"Fine whatever," she sighs in defeat.

"So how is the car situation?"

"What car situation? I don't have my car. It's in the parking garage near the Jeffersonian."

"I know. I mean are you getting a different car?"

"Why would I get a different car?"

"Your car only has two seats."

"Your point?"

"You can't put a baby in the front seat. There are air bags."

"I can turn them off."

"It still isn't safe."

"I like my car."

"You don't have to get rid of it."

"I don't need two cars."

"Well you need a car with more than two seats."

"I like my car," she repeats.

"You can get the same brand. Maybe we can find one with four doors, and five seats."

"Are we going to the mall or are we going car shopping?"

"We need to do both."

"I don't want to do either."

"Get your purse let's go."

"Fine but I'm not going to be happy about it."

"I hope that you have a platinum card."

"Of course I do why?"

"Because you're getting ready to spend quite a bit of money. Baby stuff is expensive."

"I don't understand why. It's all so small, so logically it should cost less."

"It should but it doesn't."

"How did you know that I have a platinum card?"

"How much money do you have?"

"I don't know that's what I have an accountant for."

"Well I know that it's enough for your publishers to give you a really nice car, so I just assumed that it was enough to get a platinum card."

"I don't use credit cards that much."

"What do you use?"

"If I want something I usually just write a check."

"So if you wanted a new car could you go to the dealer and just write a check for it?" Angela questions as they make their way to the car.

"Probably."

"What do you mean probably?"

"All of my money isn't in my checking account."

"How much is?"

"About a hundred thousand dollars I guess."

"That's a lot of money."

"Doesn't Jack have a lot of money?"

"Yes."

"I understand that he has more than I do."

"He does."

"Then why are you so intrigued with the amount of money I have?"

"I don't have money. Just because Jack has money doesn't mean that I have money."

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

Their first stop is at a chain store. When they walk in Angela grabs a cart. Temperance starts to follow her.

"Sweetie you're going to need one too."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Angela tells her.

"I do."

"Don't dawdle," Angela suggests as she whizzes through a set of automatic doors.

Temperance follows her.

"What color do you want?"

"For what?"

"Do you want different colors?"

"I don't understand."

"They make everything so that it matches."

"Make what so it matches?"

"Car-seat, stroller, high chair, playpen. They make it so it matches."

"Oh well that makes sense."

"So what color do you want?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Do you want green? Blue? Brown? Silver?"

"Huh?"

"Come on I'll show you," Angela rolls her eyes as she steers towards the baby section. She stops along a wall of car-seats and matching strollers.

"Pick your poison,"Angela suggests.

"I didn't know that there were so many choices,"

"Do you want something neutral?"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's your choice."

"What do you suggest?"

"Oh that's cute," Angela points.

"Which one?"

"The one with the dinosaurs," she answers.

Temperance gets close to the carseat that Angela is pointing to. She squints at it, and then steps back and nods.

"Dinosaurs?" she asks.

"I'm not an expert. Do you want something less..."

"No it's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Before I lift this huge box into your car I'm going to ask one more time. Are you sure?"

"No," she answers.

"Which one do you like the best? The silver? The green?"

"Which green one? I see four different green carseats."

"Any of them?"

"Not Winnie the Pooh," she eliminates.

"What about the solid green one?"

"I don't know. Can't you just tell me which one to pick?"

"You have to make the decision."

"The dinosaurs."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I'm going to put this huge box in your cart are you sure now?"

"Yes," she answers.

"Ok."

Temperance pushes her cart into another aisle. She stops and stares. Angela rounds the corner and finds her.

"What is it?"

"A playpen slash basinet."

"I have a crib what would I need that for?"

"It comes in handy."

"Ok."

"Pick one."

"Green."

"Ok," Angela sighs not allowing for any second thoughts.

"Next?"

"Go find some bedding."

"Where are you going?"

"Just go get bedding."

"Where?"

"It's in the next aisle."

"Ok," Temperance huffs.

Fifteen minutes later Angela finds Temperance in the same aisle.

"You're slow."

"What is all of that?" Temperance asks as she stares at the two carts Angela has.

"I got a swing, a diaper bag, diapers, wipes, receiving blankets, clothes, a baby book, and that's it."

"I don't know which one to chose."

"It's a good thing that you have me. This would take you all day."

"I..."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

"Please."

"Get something plain, something simple."

"Ok," Temperance nods. She bends down and picks up a bag full of bedding.

"Crib sheets."

"What?"

"You need crib sheets."

"What?"

Angela rolls her eyes and quickly grabs a package of crib sheets.

"Is that it?"

"No. You still need bottles."

"Why do you need my help for that?"

"You'll see, just go. I have some other stuff I need to get."

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

"Next aisle," Angela tells her.

Ten minutes later Temperance is furiously throwing bottles and liners into her cart as Angela comes by carefully pulling two carts behind her.

"Did you come to a decision?"

"Do I need a bottle sterilizer?"

"It's probably easier."

"Than what?"

"Sterilizing them all by hand."

"How do I sterilize them?"

"You have to boil them all."

"Oh."

"And you're going to need more than that one package of bottles."

"Ok," she solemnly agrees.

"Good,"

Temperance looks at the carts.

"How did you get them full that fast?"

"I told you babies need a lot of stuff. We aren't even done."

"What do you mean we're not done? I'm exhausted."

"We've still got to get a changing table."

"We've already bought the whole store,"

"You're overwhelmed aren't you?"

"Entirely. Angela I don't know anything. I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know what a baby needs. I don't know how to hold a baby or..."

"You'll learn."

"I don't have time."

"It'll come to you naturally."

"And if it doesn't?"

"That's why you have people to help you," she points out.

"But..."

"Or you can just fake it till you make it."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't," Angela smiles.


	40. The Nursery and new car keys

Hours later they collapse in the floor of the nursery after tirelessly carrying bags and boxes full of stuff from the car to the apartment. Temperance leans up against the crib and stares at a box in front of her.

"You're putting that together," Temperance tells her.

"Why?"

"I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"That is just an excuse. If it were a dead body you wouldn't hesitate to put it together."

"I'm exhausted."

"I know," she exclaims as she stares at the pile of boxes crowding the hall outside of the room.

"I know what we'll do."

"What?"

Temperance pulls the phone out of her pocket. She dials a number. As she holds the phone to her face she answers, "I'm calling Booth."

Angela just smiles at her.

"Hey Booth. Can you come over? I need a really big favor."

Nearly a minute later Temperance hangs up the phone.

"Is he coming?" Angela questions.

"Yes."

"Everything is blue."

"What?"

"The room is covered in blue. Blue blankets, blue clothes in the closet."

"Your point?"

"This room is quickly becoming more and more masculine."

"I can see that. Are you still sure about all of this?"

"Nope."

"But?"

"I just hope that I figure it out."

"I'm sure that you will."

"Let's hope so."

"Benjamin is very lucky. He's got every possible material thing he could possibly need."

"You and I both know that doesn't make up for the fact that he had no father, and well he's got me as a mother. I'm not a mother. I don't know how to be mother..."

"Yes you do, you just don't realize it."

"Are you sure that you can't just take him?"

Angela chuckles, "You'd really trust me to raise a kid?"

"Sure why not? You're more maternal than I am."

"Maybe, but I'm also more irresponsible and kind of flaky sometimes."

"What time is it?"

"Uh it's one why?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Do you have a hot date?"

"No I just... I have something that I need to do."

"Ok."

"Keys?"

"They're in the console. It's unlocked."

"You leave your car unlocked?"

"It hasn't gotten stolen yet."

"Are you serious?"

"No," she grins as she pulls a set of keys out of her pocket.

"Thanks," Temperance nods as she catches the keys and heads for the door.

"Uh huh," Angela answers.

Temperance returns to the apartment at 3:15. She hears laughter coming from the nursery. She quietly makes her way down the hall and stops in front of the open door.

"We thought that you got lost," Angela tells her as she pulls tiny blue outfits off their hangers.

"I just had to run an errand. What are you doing?"

"I realized that you need to wash all of this before it gets worn."

"Ok," she shrugs.

"Bones there is a special detergent that you have to use because babies have sensitive skin."

"Ok," she nods.

"It's in the bottom of the closet," Angela tells her.

"So where did you go?" Seeley questions.

"To buy a car."

"Did you?" Angela asks.

"Uh huh."

"Did you write a check for it?" Seeley jokes.

"No."

"Could you?" he wonders.

"I could but I didn't."

"Where is my car?"

"Downstairs."

"Where is your new car?"

"They're dropping it off on Monday."

"How much did it cost?"

"I don't know."

"You bought a new car yet you have no idea how much it cost?" Seeley clarifies.

"I didn't pay for it. I talked to my publisher this morning. I told them that I wanted a new car. Actually, I told them that due to rare unforseen events that I am currently unwilling to discuss, I would need a new car. "

"And they said ok?" Booth raises an eyebrow.

"They told me to pick out a car and send them the bill."

"What about your old car?"

"What about it?"

"Where is it?"

"It's still at the Jeffersonian."

"Sweetie he's wondering what you're doing with it?"

"I'm not doing anything with it."

"Are you getting rid of it?"

"No," she answers.

"Can I drive it?" Seeley's eyes light up.

"No," Temperance answers quickly and vehemently.

"So Bones what kind of car did you get?"

"Does it have four doors?" Angela asks.

"Yes Ange it has four doors."

"What kind of car is it?"

"A blue one," Temperance answers him.

"That is what color it is. What kind is it?"

"It's a Mercedes," she answers.

"You know that isn't what I meant right?" Angela questions.

"No. I don't understand what you mean."

"I just meant a four door, nothing fancy."

"That's just where my publisher sent me."

"Man I need to write a book," Seeley declares.

"About what?"

"Working with a real pain in the ass," he responds.

"No bickering!" Angela insists.

"Why not?" Temperance asks.

"It's not good."

"For who?"

"You," Seeley answers for Angela, "She's right. I shouldn't argue with you. It'll raise your blood pressure."

"Are you done?" Temperance redirects.

"With the changing table?" Seeley clarifies.

"Yes," Temperance answers impatiently.

"I'm done why?"

"I was just wondering."

"Why are you so agitated?"

"Because she's been shopping all day, and she hates shopping," Angela answers.

"We'll leave. Then you can take a nap, and not be so cranky," Seeley tells Temperance.

"I don't nap," Temperance reveals.

"Maybe you should start," he suggests.

"I could try."

"I'm leaving. If you two want to bicker and make the baby come faster be my guest," Angela huffs as she leaves the room.

"Now look what you did."

"Me? Bones you're the one that's cranky."

"I'm pregnant. What's your excuse?" She asks sharply.

"Hey now, simmer down. Maybe I'm pregnant too," he jokes hoping to lighten the mood.

She shoots him a death glare.

"Temperance are you ok?" he asks seemingly out of the blue.

"Why?"

"I know that you're struggling with this. If you need me I can stay," he tells her as they move into the living room.

She takes a seat and then answers him, "I need a manual."

"What?" he smiles.

"I know nothing about babies. I... I didn't want this."

"Why do you want it know?"

"I don't know."

"What made you decide to go through with this?"

"I don't know. I was so numb for months, and then I went to..." a lump develops in her throat.

"You went to have an abortion."

"And then I saw him on the monitor... and I didn't feel numb anymore. I felt overwhelmed with emotions that I didn't know how to describe. I don't understand how or why. I never have, and I'm not sure that I'm going to understand. I don't know if I want this. My brain tells me that I don't want this, that I don't want to have to face this everyday for the rest of my life, but something somewhere tells me that I do. I just keep thinking that it has to get better at some point. Something has to get better. Something has to change, and I'm still waiting."

"Would you like to go to church with me tomorrow?"

"I thought that I wasn't allowed."

"This is bigger than you, bigger than me. What happened... it happened for a reason. It happened for a reason that I'm unaware of, but God he knows what it is, and you just have to bear with him."

"I don't believe in God."

"Tell me that in a few months when you're holding your child in your arms for the first time."

"Seeley what if he's born and then I feel nothing. What if I don't love him."

"You will."

"How? How can I love a child who brought into existence because a man raped me? How do I love that? How?" she wonders as tears stream freely down her cheeks.

"You will," he promises.

"How? How can I?"

"You're going to meet him."

She cuts him off before he can finish, "Meet who?"

"Benjamin. You're going to meet your son and then you're going to wonder what you ever did without him."

"He's not mine."

"Temperance you have got to get over that. He _is_ your son. He belongs to you, you are all he's ever going to know. That man... the one who raped you... the one who was killed in prison for what he did to you... he has no control over this child. He is nothing. He can only control you... if you let him... and you shouldn't let him, because he was worthless. And he doesn't exist anymore."

"But in the back of my mind I'm always going to wonder if Benjamin will end up like him."

"That's part of being a parent. You're going to worry so much, and some of it is valid, but most of it isn't. We all worry about how our children will turn out, if they'll be good, or if they'll be monsters. We worry because it's a reflection on us. The bottom line though is no matter who they turn out to be we still love them."

"I'm scared that I won't love him."

"Stop being scared. Stop protecting yourself. You have to feel the pain before you can feel anything else. Let your walls down, and loving him will come easily."

"I want to do this right, but I just don't think that I can."

"Stop doubting yourself. Stop tearing yourself down. I've never seen you fail at something that you wanted. Never. I know that you're afraid that you'll leave... that things will get too hard and you'll leave, but you won't."

"How do you know that?"

"Because like it or not there are some things that you and your father have in common."

"And what would that be?"

"You're both fighters. You don't give up when things get hard. You fight to the death. And you would go to the ends of the earth for someone you love, and that is something that is commendable."


	41. Baby books and Thai food

That night after Seeley leaves she makes her way into the nursery. She gathers all of the clothing off the floor, and out of drawers, and bags. She collects the laundry detergent, and intends to go wash the clothes. She tosses the clothes into a basket, and sits the detergent on top. She sees one final bag in the corner of the room. She opens it and finds a couple of packages of tiny baby socks. She carefully opens them and throws them into the laundry basket. She grabs the bag off the floor and pulls out the final item. She takes a deep breath as she stares down at the cover. She takes the bag, the basket and the book out of the room. She tosses the bag full of trash into the garbage. She fills the washer with water and baby detergent. She then gently fills her washer up with tiny baby clothes. She closes the lid and sits the bottle of detergent on top.

She heads to her room with the book. She opens the cover and sees a space for a name. She leaves it blank, and flips to the next page. She finds a spot for sonogram pictures. She lays the book on her bed, and pulls open the drawer of her bedside stand. She pulls out a silver gun, and lays it on top of the stand. She lays the clip next to it. She digs around and then pulls out a handful of black and white sonogram pictures. She replaces the gun and clip in the drawer. She closes it, and lays the pictures on the bed next to the book.

She gets up and wanders into the living room. On the fourth shelf of one of her several bookcases she pulls out a box. She takes the box with her. She sits down on her bed, and removes the lid of the box. She studies the contents carefully. A couple of pairs of scissors, a bottle of glue, duct tape, masking tape, scotch tape, super glue, finally after removing all of this from the box she stumbles upon what she's looking for. She pulls out a glue stick. She carefully returns everything to it's box. She puts the lid back on the box, and pushes it away.

She puts the book on her lap, and puts the pictures in the book. She carefully removes the cap of the glue stick. She twists the bottom of the stick, and white glue slowly spirals closer. She flips each picture over and reads the writing on the back. She carefully places the pictures in the book in chronological order. She pulls a pen off the bedside stand and carefully scrawls a tidbit of information under each black and white picture of her unborn child. When she's done she replaces the lid of the pen, and returns it to its resting place. She returns the glue stick, with the cap intact to it's box. She places the box on the floor on the opposite side of the bed. She carefully blows on the page, and waits a few minutes for the ink to dry. When enough time has passed she carefully closes the book and sits it on the surface of the bedside stand. She flips over the covers, and slips into them. She clicks off the lamp and rolls over with the anticipation of another sleepless night.

When she wakes up it's light out. She's tangled in covers, and one hand is touching the ground. She finds the other securely placed on her stomach. She rolls over and then sits up. She looks down at her stomach. She notices that a sliver of skin is visible below the hem of her camisole. She scrutinizes her stomach for an undeterminable amount of time. She felt huge, but in reality her pregnant stomach barely looked to be six months, much less eight. She stretches, and crawls out of bed. She carefully transfers the wet baby clothes into the dryer, and turns it on. She retreats to the bathroom for a bath, and a quiet morning without any corpses–surprisingly much to her relief.

As she soaks in warm, bubbly water she comes to the realization that she could get used to a life without a constant reminder of death around every corner. As she stares at her unpolished toes–which are peering up through the bubbles–she realizes how eerily quiet her surroundings are. Of all of her fears being inadequate was among the top three, even if she wouldn't admit it. And the quiet of her apartment left her time to be alone with her thoughts which as usual proved itself to be a double edged sword.

January 31st:

"I wonder what Bones is doing right now?" Seeley says aloud.

"She's probably inside. Where it's warm, definitely not outside doing some stupid experiment," Angela answers slightly agitated.

"Why did Hodgins make us meet him out here?" Cam questions.

"How would I know?" Seeley answers.

"What time is it? I feel like we've been out here for days. I think that my nose is frostbitten."

Seeley answers before looking at his watch, "My stomach says that it's lunchtime."

"What time is it actually?" Cam poses.

He stares at his watch and then answers, "It's five after twelve."

"Cam can we go to lunch?" Angela begs.

"Fine."

"Why don't we go get Thai food?" Seeley suggests.

"Why? Then I'll be all depressed because it's Temperance's favorite," Angela argues.

"Why don't we go get Thai food, and take it over to her place?"

"I'm in," Angela replies quickly.

"Me too. I'll do anything to get out of one of Hodgins experiments," Cam agrees.

"Then let's go," he suggests.

"Before he catches us," Angela adds.

Twenty minutes later they arrive at Temperance's apartment. They wait patiently outside the door after knocking. Finally they hear the chain hit the door, and the lock turn. She opens the door and looks at them in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We had to escape," Angela tells her.

"From what?" she questions.

"Jack... he's not as..." Angela fumbles.

Cam quickly takes over, "He is much less focused without you. He roped us into an experiment."

Seeley continues, "So we decided to get out of it by bringing some lunch."

"Ok," Temperance nods as she allows them all to come in.

As they sit down, and pull out cartons of Thai food Temperance grabs plates, and utensils. She brings them in, and three faces just look up at her.

"What?" she wonders.

"Since when do we need plates?" Seely begs to know.

"I just thought that we could act civilized," Temperance suggests.

"Why act?" Angela makes a sour face.

"Fine," Temperance sighs in defeat as she sits down.

"Hey Bones do you have anything to drink?"

"Go look," she answers pointedly.

"Fine I will," he shoots back as he gets up, and wanders away.

He returns with four bottles of water. He quickly doles them out, and then returns to his seat, only to find that they have started to eat without him.

"That's nice guys. Don't wait for me."

"We were hungry," Angela tells him.

"I'm pregnant," Temperance answers.

"So?" he shakes his head.

"I've found that if you say that definitively it makes for a very good excuse."

"You're just now learning that?" he questions.

"I just never needed to use it much before," she replies.

"So are you enjoying being away from the institution?" Angela asks Temperance.

"The institution?" she questions.

"I mean the institute," Angela corrects.

"No you don't. You mean the institution," Cam says after swallowing.

"I'm bored out of my mind. I don't have anything to do," Temperance admits.

"It's better than staring at dead bodies all day I'm sure," Angela assumes.

"Not really. I'd rather stare at a dead body, than a wall," Temperance tells them.

"I disagree," Angela tells her.

"So have you come across any interesting cases?"

"Bones. You aren't going to lure us in. We're not going to ask for your help. You're under doctor's orders."

"I do nothing all day. I stay in bed, or sit on the couch, or sit at the table. It gets very monotonous."

"Get a T.V.," Seeley suggests.

"I did," she answers.

"You know that Sweets is really pissed at you. I'm surprised that he hasn't shown up at your doorstep yet," Angela changes the subject.

"I'm under house arrest," Temperance responds.

"You mean bed rest," Cam clarifies.

"It's basically the same thing," Temperance tells her.

"You should go see Sweets. Angela is right. He's about to blow a gasket," Seeley suggests.

"Fine maybe I will. I mean it'll give me something to do," she tells him with a defiant, rebellious undertone.

"I need a napkin," Seeley announces.

"I'll get it," Temperance huffs. She pushes her chair out, and walks into the kitchen she returns with a roll of paper towels.

"Sweetie," Angela says gently.

"What?" Temperance answers.

Angela looks at Cam, who looks at Seeley, who goes to answer Temperance. Before he can answer her she's started to talk.

"Do you really think that I should go see Sweets?" she asks.

"I don't think that you're going to see anywhere today," Cam answers delicately.

"What? Why?"

"Don't freak out," Angela tells her.

"About what?" she questions while remaining standing.

Angela takes a deep breath and goes to answer her, "Sweetie don't you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Temperance asks as she turns ghost white.

"Doctor Brennan do you have your bags ready?" Cam questions.

"Bags ready for what?"

"To go to the hospital," Seeley clarifies.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because I think that your water just broke," Cam tells her.

"What?"

"Sweetie look," Angela suggests.

Temperance's eyes fall. She says nothing as she stares at a puddle on the floor. She slowly looks back up. When their eyes meet hers they find a look of terror on her face. She promptly responds, "The bag is by my bed, but this can't be happening. He's not supposed to come this early. I'm supposed to have more than a month."

"I'll get the bag," Cam responds as she gets up from the table.

"This isn't funny," Temperance says.

"Sweetie. Stay calm," Angela suggests.

"You're going to be fine," Seeley reassures her.

"I'm not ready. I have five weeks before I have to be ready," Temperance responds.

"Well obviously baby Benjamin has other plans," Seeley tells her.

Cam comes back with a bag over her shoulder, and a carseat in hand.

"Come on Bones let's go."

"Go where?"

"To the hospital," he tells her.

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I don't want to have a baby today. I don't..."

Angela stops her with a false hope, "Maybe they can stop the labor."

"Yeah," Cam agrees with an accompanying nod.

"I..."

"Temperance do not make me get the gun out," he jokes.

"That isn't funny," Temperance tells him.

"No it's kind of distasteful," Cam admits.

"Can we please just go?" Seeley hopes.

"I don't want to."

"Well too bad Bones. You have to," he tells her as he grabs her hand.

"But..."

"Bones just come on," he insists as everyone else makes their way to the door.

"Dr. Brennan do you want me to deliver your baby? Here?" Cam questions.

"No," she answers adamantly.

"Then let's go," Cam insists firmly.

"Fine," Temperance agrees very reluctantly.


	42. Little boy blue

On the way to the hospital Temperance finds herself asking Seeley from the backseat, "Why are we using the siren?"

"Because we can," he answers simply.

"It's not really an emergency," she responds.

"Sweetie don't argue right now," Angela suggests.

When they arrive at the hospital it's ten til one. She is admitted by ten after one, and in a private room by fifteen after one. At one twenty Angela, Cam, and Seeley all leave the room momentarily to allow the doctor to examine her. Cam decides to leave. She hails a cab, and heads back to the Jeffersonian.

When they come back into the room Temperance is very quiet. Seeley finds himself the only one willing to break the silence.

"So what's the verdict?" he asks her.

With an irritated look on her face she answers, "Five centimeters."

"So how long do we have?" Angela questions.

"It could be any amount of time," Seeley answers her.

"Most likely scenario?" Angela requests.

"He might be here before midnight," Seeley answers.

"Where did Cam go?" Temperance questions.

"She went back to the Jeffersonian," Seeley tells her.

Temperance does not contest.

An hour passes in near silence. A doctor comes in to check her progress. Angela and Seeley once again leave the room. When they return Temperance looks extremely nervous.

"Are you ok?" Angela wonders out of concern.

"No. I'm not ready."

"What did the doctor say?" Seeley asks her.

"Seven centimeters," she reiterates.

"Already?"

"Uh huh."

"So he's coming fast and furiously," Seeley comments.

"At least we know that he's going to be punctual," Angela adds.

"I'm not ready," Temperance repeats.

"For which part?" Seeley tries to clarify.

"Any of it," she answers.

"You're going to be fine," he reassures her.

"That's easy for you to say you don't have to give birth to anything," Temperance answers in rage.

"She has a point."

"Angela don't side with her."

"We're all on the same side," Angela reminds them.

"I'm so... overwhelmed," she finally admits.

"It's ok," Angela responds nearly robotically.

"It's ok to have insecurities. This is a scary thing," Seeley tells her.

"I know... I just... I want it to be over with. I want the nightmare to end."

"Oh, Sweetie," Angela remarks as she takes Temperance's hand.

Forty five minutes later a nurse comes in to check Temperance's vitals, and all of the monitors. As she moves to the last monitor one of them starts to beep furiously. She rushes out of the room and returns with the doctor. He doesn't ask Angela and Seeley to leave this time. He checks her progress with them still in the room. He confers quietly with the nurse for a few seconds. She leaves the room only to return with a few more.

"What's going on?" Temperance asks in alarm.

"Your baby's heart rate is plummeting"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It could be a number of things ,we need to get this baby delivered now."

"Ok," she agrees fearfully.

"Do you want us to leave?" Seeley questions.

"No I need you to stay," she says very definitively.

"Ok," he agrees.

"Miss Brennan on the next contraction I need you to push."

"Ok," she answers with a look of fear on her face.

Angela squeezes her hand. "You can do this," she reminds her.

The doctor watches the monitor carefully, and then quickly, and firmly tells her, "Ok. I need you to push now."

She complies as she squeezes Angela's hand. Seeley quickly moves to the other side of the bed, and grabs her other hand.

"Good," the doctor praises her.

Through the chaos she only hears half of what is said. As she stares at Angela she hears the doctor's voice tell her, "I need you to push again."

She does, and then looks at the doctor. He looks at her, and announces, "Very good. The head is right here. It's almost out."

She closes her eyes, gulps, and waits for further instruction. A few seconds later he repeats a familiar phrase, "I need another push."

She tries to ignore the pain. She instead focuses on Seeley.

"Come on Bones. You're doing great," he tells her.

The doctor's voice follows his immediately, "Ok. I think one more push should do it," the doctor tells her.

She waits a few seconds and then hears further instruction, "Ok one more really good, really big push," he tells her.

She does her best. She suddenly feels relieved. The doctor unwraps the cord from the baby's neck and places him on Temperance's abdomen. She stares at Seeley as silence fills the room. Angela watches as a nurse clears the bluish grey infant's airways. After a few seconds the baby starts to turn a pinkish color, and cries fill the room. Temperance stares at Seeley in terror as she tries to tune out the cries. He lets go of her hand and opens his mouth.

"Temperance. Look at him," he breaths deeply and then adds, "Look at your son," softly.

She closes her eyes, takes a deep breath and then reopens her eyes. She slowly allows her eyes to drift to the crying baby on her abdomen. She allows her eyes to meet his. She stares at his big blue eyes. Suddenly she feels tears fall from her own eyes. She does nothing to stop the tears, she just allows them to fall freely. She looks at him and begs very softly, "Please don't cry." She locks eyes with her and he stops crying. A nurse comes over and lifts the baby off of her. She weighs him, checks his vitals, and then carefully swaddles him in a blanket. She places a tiny cap on his head, and returns him to Temperance. This time the baby is placed in her arms. Angela stares at the baby as Seeley stares at Temperance to gauge her expression.

"He has so much hair," Angela tells Temperance.

Temperance doesn't respond. Her eyes remain locked on the tiny, new being in her arms. They watch as she carefully caresses the back of his hand with her index finger.

Seeley comes closer. He asks softly, "Can I hold him?"

"No," Temperance responds very adamantly.

"Well in that case. I guess that it's nice to meet you Benjamin," he smiles at the baby.

"And his name is not Benjamin," Temperance responds.

"It's not?" Angela questions in surprise.

"What is it then?" Seeley follows up.

"Not Benjamin," Temperance replies without taking her eyes off the baby's tiny face.

"Do you want us to leave you alone with him for a while?" Angela asks.

"No. Stay."

"He's got your nose," Angela comments.

Temperance doesn't agree, or disagree, she doesn't even take her eyes off the baby. They sit quietly as the baby's eyes slowly close, and he drifts off to sleep.

"Can I hold him?" Angela questions hoping for better luck that Booth.

"Ok," Temperance agrees reluctantly.

Angela carefully pries the infant from Temperance's arms. She sits down on the bed with him. As she stares at the sleeping baby a huge grin comes across her face.

"Hi. Little guy," she says softly.

Temperance carefully watches them.

"Why does she get to hold him and not me?" Seeley asks.

"You're next. Angela give him to Booth," she instructs.

Seeley quickly scoops the baby up. Temperance watches the transfer carefully.

"Don't drop him."

"Bones I've held a baby before."

"Just don't drop him," she tells him.

"If you're so worried I'll just give him back," Seeley answers her.

"Good," she agrees.

He places the baby back in Temperance's awaiting arms.

"So what do you think?" Seeley wonders aloud.

"I think that you were right," she answers.

"About what?"

"A lot of things," she answers simply.

"He's so sweet," Angela comments as she stares at the little boy.

"Yeah..." Temperance agrees.

"Was it as bad as you thought that it would be?" Seeley asks her.

She shakes her head gently as she stares at her son.

"Are you still worried?" Angela questions.

"About what?" Temperance responds with her eyes locked on the sleeping baby.

"Loving him?" She clarifies.

"No," she answers easily and honestly.

A nurse comes into the room with a basinet.

"Miss Brennan we need to take him now."

"Take him where?" she questions in near panic.

"Just down the hall. We need to do the foot prick, and just do a quick exam. It won't take long."

"Ok," she agrees apprehensively as she allows the woman to take the baby. The nurse places the sleeping boy in the basinet. She pulls a pen from the pocket of her scrubs, and begins to fill out a tiny card.

"Does he have a name?" the nurse asks as she continues to write.

Angela and Seeley are both surprised by her answer. She very definitively announces, "Liam."

"Liam what?" the nurse asks.

"Liam Isaac," she answers as she stares at the infant through the sides of the basinet.

"Ok. I'll bring Liam back to you soon," she promises as she slips the card into a designated spot on the basinet.

Temperance watches as the nurse wheels the basinet out of the room. After a few moments she moves her gaze. She stares up at Seeley who is towering over her.

"Can you sit down?" she questions.

"Why?"

"You're hovering... and it's sort of bothering me," she answers him.

"Fine," he agrees as he moves across the room, and takes a seat next to Angela.

"So how are you feeling?" Angela questions.

"I'm tired," she responds quickly.

"Of course you are sweetie, you just gave birth."

"I know. I was there," she retorts.

"Are you going to be ok?" Seeley asks her.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering."

"She's going to be fine," Angela answers for her.

Seeley and Angela both notice Temperance's nervous glances at the door. They look at one another, and then at her.

"Stop worrying," Angela demands.

"I'm not worrying. Why would I worry?" she replies tensely.

"You keep looking at the door."

"Oh. Do I?" she answers nervously.

"They're going to bring him back in a few minutes."

"I know."

"Temperance don't worry he's fine," he reassures her.

"I'm not worried," she argues.

"It's ok you know," Angela reminds her.

"What?"

"To worry about him."

"I'm not worried," she lies as she continues to stare at the doorway.


	43. Loving Him

Nearly half an hour passes before the nurse returns. As the nurse pushes the basinet in the room Angela and Seeley watch as a relieved look over comes Temperance. The nurse wheels the basinet to the edge of the bed.

"Here's your handsome little guy," the nurse smiles kindly at Temperance after stopping the rolling basinet.

As the nurse leaves the room Seeley shoots up from his chair. He goes over to the basinet and scoops the baby up.

"Did they stick you?" he asks softly.

"He's not going to answer you, besides it's a rhetorical question," Temperance points out.

Seeley makes a face and then returns his gaze to the infant in his arms. "You have big eyes," he comments as he stares into them.

"Is he awake?" Angela questions.

"Uh huh," Seeley replies quietly.

Angela gets up from her chair and walks around to the other side of the bed. She peers into Seeley's arms and finds that Liam is wide awake. Without a word Seeley carefully passes the baby off to Angela. She grins as she stares at the baby. As she holds him he starts to squirm, and fuss. She tries to soothe him, but is unsuccessful. As she watches him he sucks on his index, and middle fingers.

"Can I have my baby?" Temperance asks.

"Oh... yeah," Angela agrees nodding.

She gently hands the baby to Temperance.

"I think..." Angela starts but is cut off.

Temperance finishes the sentence, "He's hungry," matter-of-factly.

Seeley looks in the basinet and finds a pacifier. He hands it to Temperance. She reluctantly places it in the baby's tiny mouth. He spits it out and starts to cry.

"I don't see a bottle," he remarks, "You know what I'll just go find a nurse," he decides. He walks out into the hall.

When he returns he announces proudly, "The nurse said that she would bring one in."

"I think she has it covered," Angela tells him.

"What?" he looks confused as he continues to stare at Angela.

The sound of an infant sucking vigorously attracts his attention.

"Bones!" he says irritably as he casts his gaze downward... to the floor.

"What?" she answers.

"You have to warn someone before you do that."

"If you were in the room you would have known," she answers.

"This is true," Angela agrees.

"Why are you so upset? Why is he so upset?" Temperance questions as she turns to Angela.

Angela finds a receiving blanket in a cabinet by the door. "Here," she tells her as she holds out the blanket.

"What is this for?" Temperance questions.

Angela smiles as she covers the baby, and partially covers Temperance. "Honey not all men are comfortable with that."

"You act like you've never seen a breast before," Temperance tells him.

"It's not that. I just wasn't expecting... never mind," he rolls his eyes as he finally looks at her.

"Does this bother you?" she questions.

"Not now. It's fine now," he tells her as he looks into her eyes.

"Did I offend you?" she questions.

"No. You didn't offend me. You just caught me off guard."

"Sorry," she apologizes.

The nurse comes in with a bottle. She moves towards Seeley. "Thanks, but I guess we don't need it," he uncomfortably admits to the nurse.

"Ok," she smiles.

"Uh hey Angela I think I'm going to go get a cup of coffee do you want one?"

"No I'm fine."

"Aren't you going to offer me any?" Temperance questions.

"Coffee isn't good for the baby. And besides you're busy," he tells her.

"I really only need one hand for this. And you know you could have just been polite."

"I'm sorry. I was rude. Bones would you like some coffee?"

"No but thank you for offering."

He huffs as he leaves the room.

Angela starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You totally freaked him out."

"That isn't funny."

"It is from my point of view."

"How?"

"It just was."

"Did I offend you?"

"No. You didn't bother me. I'd have to admit that I was kind of surprised, but you didn't offend me."

"Why did I surprise you?"

"I don't know. It's psychology I guess, and you hate psychology."

"How is it psychology?"

"It isn't important," she responds.

"He stopped."

"Stopped what? Breathing?"

"No. Don't you think I would be a little bit more alarmed if he stopped breathing?"

"I don't know. I can't really gauge your emotions right now."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

Temperance peers under the blanket and sees that the baby has fallen asleep. "Liam," she says aloud as she gently nudges him. His eyes flutter open, and shut, he doesn't continue to suck. She sighs and readjusts. She successfully moves him and pulls the flap of her hospital gown back to it's original spot.

"Do you want me to snap those?" Angela questions.

"Yeah that would really help out," she answers.

Angela quickly reconnects the snaps to their counterparts located roughly on Temperance's shoulder. Temperance pulls off the blanket, and then unwraps the baby. She places him over her shoulder, and begins to gently pat his back. They hear footsteps near the room. They stop just short of the door.

"Is it safe for me to come in?" Seeley's voice asks.

"Yes," Angela answers knowing he would trust her response more than Temperance's at this point.

He comes in the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. He watches as Temperance attempts to burp baby Liam.

"You're going to have to do it harder than that if you expect any results," he tells her.

"I don't want to hurt him,"

"You're not going to hurt him. Let me show you," he suggests as he steps closer.

"Take him, and I'll take off your arm," she warns.

He takes a step back, "I think I'm just going to go sit over here by the window, drink my coffee, and mind my own business,"

She pats harder and finally the baby burps. She lays him on her lap in the blanket. She carefully starts to wrap him up. Before she can secure the final flap his tiny foot pops out of the end of the blanket. She sighs, and starts over. On the second try as she lifts the final flap to finish swaddling him the foot pops out again.

"I don't think that he wants to be wrapped up," Angela tells her.

Temperance snorts and lifts the baby to her chest. He lays still with his ear against her heart. She lays the blanket over him, and holds him carefully. She secures one hand under his feet–which are now nearly tucked under him– and she uses the other to support his head.

"Will you take his hat off?" Angela requests.

"Why would I do that? If I take his hat off he'll get cold."

"Bones it's like a hundred degrees in here," Booth pipes in as he begins to loosen his tie.

"Just for a second," Angela pleas.

"Why?"

"I want to see his hair."

Temperance rolls her eyes, and then gently pulls the cap off his head. The three of them stare at the dark matted tuft of hair.

That night Seeley stays while Angela runs home to shower. When Angela returns he heads home for the night with the promise of returning in the morning.

The following morning when Temperance wakes up the sun is shining brightly in her face. She blinks and feels around in a disoriented manner. The room is very quiet, and she seems to have trouble figuring out where she is. Suddenly the word, "Liam," escapes her lips. She opens her eyes widely and looks down. She finds nothing. Her hand lands on her stomach. She finds it to be empty. She looks to her right and finds an empty basinet. She feels the panic rising in her throat. A voice brings her into reality.

"Sweetie, we're over here."

She jerks her head to the left and finds Angela sitting quietly in a chair by the window holding Liam. Angela starts to get up.

"No. You're fine. He's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Where is Booth?"

"He called about half an hour ago. He said that he's going to stop for coffee and then he'll be in."

"Oh."

"What are you thinking?" Angela asks recognizing the look on Temperance's face.

"How did this happen?"

"What? How did what happen?"

"What changed?"

"I'm not following."

"I don't understand..."

"Understand what?"

"How all of a sudden he's here and..."

"And what?"

"I didn't know."

"Didn't know what?"

"I didn't know that I could love him. I assumed that I would because I had to but..."

"I told you that it would come naturally."

"How could you have known?"

"I didn't. I hoped. I know that you're rational. I know that you rarely are surprised. However I also know that giving birth to a child is pretty powerful."

"How can I love him? Knowing everything that I know how..."

"Because he's innocent. He's sweet, and he's yours."

"This isn't what I expected."

"Things generally tend to be that way. You are very intelligent, but you can't predict everything."

"I know."

"You didn't think about it," Angela lights up.

"What?"

"When you saw him you didn't think about what happened. You didn't worry about not being able to love him. Your head was empty, you just saw him. You just saw your son."

She doesn't answer. She just stares at the sleeping baby. Angela gets up without contest this time. She carefully walks over to the bed and places the baby in Temperance's arms.

"When can I go home? I hate hospitals."

"I don't he's five weeks early."

"I know."

"I'm not a doctor I don't know how long it will be. The doctor said that he's healthy, and that he's big considering that he's early."

"How big?"

"Six pounds three ounces, and nineteen inches."

"What does that mean?"

"He's healthy enough to not have to be in the N.I.C.U.. His lungs are fully developed, and he isn't having any trouble breathing. They said that he doesn't seem to be jaundiced either. I think that they're surprised that he's not having any trouble."

"But when can I take him home?"

"The doctor told me that when he can gain and maintain weight he can go home as long as he doesn't have any problems."

"How did you find all of this out?"

"I talked to the doctor this morning when you were asleep. He came in to see how everything was."

"So everything is fine?"

"Yeah."

"Hey Bones. I brought you a present," Seeley announces as he comes into the room.

She looks up and finds him carrying a box of doughnuts into the room.


	44. Why she doesn't like babies

"I bet Cam is going crazy in the lab all by herself," Angela smiles as she reaches for a sip of coffee.

"Bones will you let me take him so that you can eat?"

"I'm fine."

He glares at her.

"Fine," she grimaces as he comes hear her. He switches the baby for a box of doughnuts.

"Why is Cam in the lab?" Angela asks.

"What do you mean?" Seeley wonders as he sits down on the edge of the bed with the baby.

"Why isn't she here?"

"Cam isn't exactly crazy for babies. She also doesn't understand why she needs to visit the baby when you've sent her and I quote 'nearly a hundred,' baby pictures."

"What baby pictures? When did you send her baby pictures?" Temperance asks Angela. Angela swallows her coffee, but isn't able to answer before Brennan asks her next question. "When did you take pictures?"

"Every time you fell asleep," she answers.

"When did you send her pictures?"

"I just emailed them to her a little while ago. I think it was maybe an hour and a half ago when you fell asleep again."

"So why doesn't Cam like babies?" Angela asks Seeley.

"I didn't say that she doesn't like them. She just isn't crazy about them."

"Why?" Angela questions.

"They aren't self-sufficient."

"So?"

"She doesn't really have time for all the eating and pooping I guess."

"I'm not asking why she doesn't have children. I'm asking why she doesn't like babies," Angela clarifies.

"How should I know?"

"You were with her," Temperance points out.

"That doesn't mean that we discussed why she dislikes babies."

"How can she dislike babies?"

"Angela if you're really that curious ask her."

"When?"

"I convinced her to drop by on her lunch."

"Lunch is hours away."

"I'm sorry you'll just have to wait."

"What if she doesn't come?"

He ignores Angela. He looks at Liam who is sucking at a pacifier and looking rather pensive. "Liam buddy, you're in trouble. You've got way to much estrogen around. I'll make sure that they don't make you a sissy."

"He'll be fine," Temperance insists.

"Do you know how to play baseball?"

"No."

"Football?"

"No."

"Basketball?"

"No."

"Soccer?"

"No."

"Lacrosse?"

"No."

"Tennis?"

"No."

"Golf?"

"No. Why are you asking me about sports?"

"You've got a son. He's going to like sports, which you know nothing about. He's going to want to play sports. He'll need someone to teach him, and I'm guessing since you know nothing about sports, it won't be you."

"So you're going to teach him all of that?"

"I'll teach him whatever he needs to know about being a man."

"A man? You know he's only a day old right?" Angela questions.

"But one day he'll be a man."

"Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah sure. Here why don't you take him?" He offers the baby back to Temperance.

She studies his face and then asks, "Why? Why do you want me to take him? Did you do something to him?"

"No I just recognize the face."

"What face?"

"That face," he points to Liam.

"What about it?" Temperance questions.

"Just take him."

"No, not until you tell me why you suddenly want to give him away."

"Angela do you want him?"

"No."

"Am I missing something?" Temperance asks.

"He's pooping," Angela replies.

"Oh," Temperance sighs in relief.

"And he doesn't want to change the diaper," Angela adds.

"I'm eating," Temperance points out.

"Fine. I'll change him," Seeley agrees.

"Can we talk about something other than poop and diapers?" Angela hopes.

"Are you going to circumcise him?"

Angela spits coffee all over. Temperance stares at him blankly.

"I'm sure that's really what she wants to talk about when she's eating," Angela points out as she wipes the coffee off her mouth.

"Well Bones..."

"I hadn't given much thought."

"You should."

"Just tell me what to do."

"It's your decision."

"I don't care," Temperance admits.

"Are you going to or not?" Seeley asks as he changes Liam's diaper.

"You tell me. Should I? I'm not a male. I don't have to worry about that sort of thing."

"You know I heard that it helps prevent prostate cancer later in life," Angela adds.

"Uh..." she stares at Seeley.

"You want me to tell you what I think you should do?"

"No you're going to tell me what I'm going to do."

"Why me?"

"I don't see any other guys in the room," Angela smirks.

"Fine," he agrees.

"So?"

"I'll tell the doctor."

"Tell him what?"

"What your decision is."

"What is my decision?"

"You're going to have it done."

"Ok. Should I ask why?" Temperance wonders hesitantly.

"Nope," Seeley tells her as he hands Liam to her.

"Ok."

At 12:15 Cam makes an entrance. She enters with bags in hand. Seeley rescues her just as she is about to spill a drink carrier all over the white tile floor.

"I brought lunch," she tells them.

She hands the food to Seeley.

"So how are you feeling?" she asks Temperance.

"I'm fine," she answers.

"She's lying," Angela points out.

"Why?" Cam asks.

"They took the baby to the nursery a little while ago and they said that they'd bring him back by noon."

"And it's Twelve fifteen," Cam points out looking at her watch.

"Uh huh," Seeley acknowledges her as he pushes a chair towards her.

"Are you hungry?" Cam asks Temperance.

"Not right now," she answers with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

They hear someone's knuckles make a knocking sound on the metal door frame.

"Come in," Temperance answers quickly.

A nurse in pink scrubs enters the room. She pulls the basinet with her. She pushes the basinet to the bed. When it comes to rest she quietly heads for the door. Cam gets out of her seat, and walks to the other side of the bed. She carefully, and quietly scoops the infant out of the basinet. As she lifts him out of the basinet his eyes fly open.

"Hi," she coos softly.

"I thought that you said that she didn't like babies," Angela says to Seeley in a louder voice than she had anticipated.

"What?" Cam looks over at Angela.

"He said that you don't like babies."

"I don't know where he would get that. I don't dislike babies, I just don't want any of my own."

Temperance keeps a watchful eye on Cam as she holds Liam. Liam stares at Cam with a look of curiosity.

"You better give him to Bones," Seeley suggests.

"Why?" Cam questions.

"She gets a little bit testy if anyone holds him for too long," he answers.

"Ok," she agrees as she takes a step closer to the bed.

"You know she could hold him while you eat," Angela suggests.

She glares at Angela with contempt.

"I can hold him if you want to eat. Am I making you nervous? I'll sit down if you want," Cam rambles.

"Ok," Temperance agrees with reluctance.

Cam takes a seat, and Seeley hands her some food.

"Does he have hair?" Cam questions Temperance directly.

She nods as she chews, and watches Liam. She swallows and then tells her, "You can take his cap off if you want."

"As long as you put it back on," Seeley stipulates.

Cam smiles as she carefully peels the cap off of the tiny boy's head. She carefully runs her fingers through his thick hair. She studies him as he quietly sucks on a green pacifier. He stares back at her with big eyes. She carefully returns the cap to his head.


	45. Bonds and brothers

That night Temperance holds the baby as she sleeps. Seeley watches her. He contemplates putting the baby in the basinet, but decides that prying the infant from her arms would be too much work. He stares at her and notices that there is something different about her. He couldn't really explain it. He didn't know exactly how to discern the difference. He stares at her as she sleeps and is slightly surprised when he fails to see the tough, wildly independent, hard headed, irritating Dr. Temperance Brennan, Bones, the confident, expert anthropologist. Instead he sees exhausted, extremely protective, yet very vulnerable Temperance a diffident, new mother.

He is thrust back into reality as the infant boy in Temperance's arms scrunches up his face which so far had been a precursor to crying. He carefully swoops in. He carefully peels Temperance's hand from around him. He successfully removes the hand, and then gently lifts the baby out of the other. Her arms recoil into the same position they had been in when she was holding the baby. Seeley steps away from the bed with the infant in his arms. He quickly makes his way to the basinet. He slips a green pacifier into his mouth. This stops the attempt to cry, but as Seeley takes a seat between the bed, and Angela's vacant chair he sees the infant's eyes pop open, and a look of discontent come across his face.

"Shh!" he says softly. "Your mommy is tired. You can hold off for a little while. I know that you're hungry. Just suck on that pacifier. I'm sure it tastes great. All nice and plastic-y. I would feed you, but I don't have the equipment. Sorry bud," he talks to the baby. An arm pops out of the blanket. It hangs out of the blanket. "What did you do that for? Are you hot?" he questions. Little Liam spits his pacifier out. Seeley furrows his brow and then puts the pacifier back into the infant's tiny little mouth. Liam protests. He spits the pacifier out yet again. "Be that way. I'll keep it. I need a new pacifier," he jokes. The baby squirms.

"Ok. I get it, you're unhappy. Are you hot?" he questions. He carefully unwraps the baby. He lays the baby on the blanket in his lap. He gently runs his finger along the bottom of Liam's barefoot. The foot twitches. "Sorry," Seeley apologizes. Liam stretches.

A quiet, tired voice startles Seeley, "Why do you have him unwrapped?"

"Gees," he huffs as he picks the baby up off his lap.

"What?"

"You scared me."

"You stole him, and unwrapped him."

He stands up. He has the blanket draped over his shoulder and the baby close to his heart. He takes three steps and stops in front of a standard issue hospital bed. He gently lays the baby on Temperance's chest. She places her hand on the infant's back which is covered by a white shirt with the hospital name on the front. She moves the other under his diapered butt.

"Can I have that?" she asks.

"What?" he questions obliviously.

"The blanket. I mean I don't need it, but I'm assuming by your reaction from the other day that you want me to be covered up."

He hands her the blanket with no contest. She maneuvers herself and the baby into position easily. A piece of hair falls into her face. She tries her best to blow it away. She finds this futile, as it returns to the same spot. Seeley says nothing. He carefully pushes the stray strands of hair behind her ear.

When she finishes feeding, and burping the baby she makes an assessment. She carefully lays the baby in her lap. He stares up at her, Seeley looks at her equally confused.

"Ugh. I need a shower," she announces.

"So take one."

"I..."

"I can handle him while you take a shower," Seeley tells her.

"Are you sure?"

Seeley nods charismatically.

The following morning Seeley has his feet propped up on the edge of the bed as he tries to sleep. He is awakened by a vibrating in the pocket of his pants. His feet fly to the floor, and he lurches forward as he attempts to pull the phone out of his pocket. He rubs his eyes as he answers, "Booth."

"Hey. I was wondering if you've seen my sister?"

"What?"

"This is Russ Brennan,"

"Oh,"

"I called her phone and she didn't pick up. I figured that if you weren't with her you'd know where she is."

"Russ right now isn't really a good time."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"No, she's just asleep."

"Are you at her apartment?"

"Uh, hold on," he takes the phone from his ear, and moves over to the bed. He gently shakes Temperance.

"Bones. Wake up. Phone."

He eyes flicker open. "What?" she groans only having been asleep for forty-five minutes.

"Temperance it's your brother," he answers as he holds the phone out to her.

She unhappily takes the phone from her partner. She pulls it to her ear and answers, "Hello?"

"Hey Tempe. It's Russ."

"What's wrong with you? It's fifteen after Seven."

"I'm sorry. I just... I need you to get down here."

"Russ what's wrong?"

"Dad's in the hospital. He had a heart attack. Tempe I really need your support. I need you and your rationality right now."

"You've got my support."

"How long before you can be here?"

"Russ I can't leave. I can't come."

"Why? Whatever you're doing right now is less important than dad."

"You're wrong."

"What?"

"What I'm doing right now takes precedence."

"Tempe. Our father is in the hospital. Drop whatever your doing and get here now."

"I can't Russ."

"Are you working on a case?"

"No. I can't come Russ."

"Why?"

"I'm in the hospital."

"Why? Is something wrong? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"So then check yourself out of the hospital and come down here."

"I can't leave Russ. I'm not going to leave."

"Are you sick?"

"No I'm not sick."

"I need you here."

"Russ I can not leave the hospital. Even if I could I wouldn't."

"Why not? I'm telling that our father just had a heart attack and you won't come to the hospital."

"Russ. I'm not going to leave my baby in the hospital."

"What?"

"I'm not..."

He cuts her off, "I heard what you said. I didn't realize that you were that far along," he admits.

"He was five weeks early."

"Is he ok?"

"He's fine."

"I thought that you weren't going to keep him."

"Where did you get that from? I never said that."

"I just assumed when you said that you weren't going to terminate that it meant that you were going to give it up for adoption."

"No. I'm not."

"Oh."

"Russ have you seen dad since he was admitted to the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Is he talking?"

"Yeah."

"Does he know who he is, and where he is?"

"Yes."

"Have the doctors been able to stop the heart attack?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't need me. He'll be fine."

"Tempe what if..."

"Russ he's going to fine,"

"But what if he isn't?"

"I don't have any control over that."

"You aren't even going to attempt to come?"

"Russ. What part of this don't you understand? I just gave birth a few days ago. I'm in the hospital and I'm not going to leave my baby here just because dad had a heart attack."

"Tempe what if he dies?"

"He's not going to die."

"But Tempe... you need to be here."

"No I don't. You're fine. I need to stay here."

"But he's our father."

"Yeah well he hasn't always been the greatest."

"He's still our father."

"And I still have obligations here."

"Can't your partner stay with the baby?"

"Russ that isn't the point. I'm not going to leave my baby, I don't want to leave my baby. It's unfair of you to ask me to."

"Tempe our father is in the hospital. He might die."

"Russ that's not my problem."

"Why are you being so cold?"

"I'm not being cold. I'm being realistic. I am not going to leave my newborn son in the hospital because dad just had a heart-attack."

"How can you choose him over our father?"

"What do you mean?"

"He is a product of rape."

"What the hell is your point Russ? I'm really sorry that dad is in the hospital, but I'm busy. I have a life. I have a son, he's mine, nothing changes that. I don't care what he's a product of. He's my son, and I'm not going to abandon him just because you think I should be there with dad."

"You're being unreasonable."

"You're being insensitive."

"Tempe how can you do this?"

"Do what?"

"Raise this baby? He..."

"Russ just stop. This is hard enough without you adding to it."

"What do I tell dad? When he asks why you aren't coming what do I tell him?"

"I don't give a damn Russ. Tell him whatever the hell you want to tell him."

"Tempe."

"You have kids I'd think that you would understand. Your kids aren't even related to you."

"That's low Tempe."

"Yeah well it's warranted. You're being a real jerk Russ," she hangs up and holds the phone out to Seeley. He takes it.

"How do you really feel?"

"What is his problem? He wants me to leave Liam here to come go be with dad."

"Why what's wrong with your dad?"

"He had a heart-attack."

"Oh," he sighs as he sees the look of fury on her face.

"Are they all going to act this way?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they all going to expect me to abandon him because of..."

"No."

"Are any of them going to understand?"

"I doubt it. Temperance do you even understand it?"

"I don't know. I just..."

"You're angry because society expects you to be angry with him. They expect you not to love him, not to want him. And you're angry because you can't stop it... you can't not love him."

"I wish that I could say the thought hadn't crossed my mind but..."

"Temperance you love him and that's ok. They're all wrong. You should love him because he's yours. At the end of the day that's all that is important. He is your son, and you are his mother."

She surveys the room. She takes a deep breath and then asks, "Where is he?"

"They took him to the nursery a little while ago."

"Is it irrational?"

"What?"

"To be afraid that they won't bring him back?"

"No. It's what a parent does."


	46. How and why

"I'm a parent," she reiterates.

"Uh huh. You have a son"

"I didn't expect to love him this much. I didn't expect to find a connection. The whole time I was pregnant I..."

"You didn't think that you would get attached."

She nods. "I could feel him every time he kicked, every time he moved, every time he hiccupped I could feel him."

"And you were scared when he was asleep and didn't move."

"Yeah. I haven't really gotten over..."

He waits for her to finish. When she doesn't finish he says it for her, "The rape."

"Yeah. I mean I still have scars. I thought that was enough. I didn't expect to find out that I was pregnant. I was so angry. I was furious. All I could think was how much I hated him..."

"But?"

"That day... in that clinic I just couldn't do it. No matter how much I hated the man who did this to me I couldn't go through with it. I didn't understand why, but..."

"What?"

"I didn't want him. Then I heard you. I tried to ignore you, ignore it all, but I couldn't. I looked at him and I was so relieved."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't see that face. I didn't see his face staring back at me. I didn't see a miniature version of my... of my rapist's face. And then I felt terrible too."

"Why?"

"What if I had? What if he looked more like... him... Seeley I don't think that I could have done it. I felt... I feel so guilty because I don't know if I would have been able to love him. A mother shouldn't have to have the fear that she won't love her own child," she tells him with tears in his eyes.

"Temperance it wouldn't have mattered what he looked like."

"How do you know?"

"Because he's a part of you. He grew inside of you. You loved him long before you ever knew it. The day that you didn't go through with having an abortion... you loved him then. You've always loved him, but it's hard when you hate the man who did this to you so much."

"Am I wrong to hate him?"

"Not at all."

"How do I explain it to him?"

"You'll know when the time comes."

"I just... I'm scared."

"About what?"

"That I'll screw up."

"It's natural."

"I'm afraid that he won't love me..."

"Don't be."

"I'm not good at this. I don't know what I'm doing..."

"Yes you do..."

Before she can continue a third voice comes into the environment.

"Can I come in?"

Both Seeley and Temperance stare at the face standing at the door in surprise.

"Sure," Temperance answers.

"What are you doing here Cam?"

"I came to see the baby."

"He's in the nursery," Seeley answers.

"Oh. I can go..."

"You're fine," Temperance reassures her.

"Do you know how long it will be before they bring him back?" Temperance asks Seeley.

"No why?"

"I don't know. I just feel like he needs me I guess," she answers.

"I'm going to go get some coffee, does anyone want any?"

Temperance shakes her head. Cam declines politely by saying, "No thanks. I've already had two cups."

Seeley leaves the room. As he starts down the hall Temperance hears Liam. She watches the door carefully.

The nurse rolls the basinet into the room. Temperance dangles her legs over the edge of the bed, and quickly scoops the crying infant out of his basinet. As the nurse leaves the room he wails. Temperance swings her legs back into the bed as she holds the baby.

"Liam," she says softly. The crying stops and he looks up at her. He takes a deep breath, and his sour face goes away. "You're ok," Temperance reassures him in a soft voice.

"How did you do that?" Cam questions in amazement.

"Do what?"

"Make him stop crying."

"I don't know," Temperance answers honestly. She looks at Cam and then asks, "Do you want to hold him?"

She nods, and gets up. She scoots the chair closer to the bed. Temperance transfers Liam into her waiting arms. As Cam holds him he looks around frantically.

"What are you looking for?" Cam questions.

Of course she elicits no response.

"I think that he's looking for you," Cam decides.

"Liam I'm right here," Temperance tells him.

His eyes follow her voice, and his eyes lock with hers. Temperance hands Cam a pacifier. She inserts the pacifier into his mouth. He relaxes, and closes his eyes.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I just I know that I couldn't do this. I mean if I were in your position... if I had gone through what you went through I wouldn't be able to do this."

Temperance doesn't say anything she just stares at the infant.

"You are coming back to work right?"

"Of course I am why?"

"Things are not smooth sailing when you're gone. They're tense, and...getting anything done is a nightmare."

"Are you saying that you need me?"

"I guess that's what I'm saying, even if I don't particularly want to admit it."

"I'll be back."

"You're not going to be an anthropologist are you?" She questions the sleeping infant. "Maybe you can be a coroner," Cam smiles.

"I hope he doesn't have to deal with dead bodies all day."

"You're ok with it."

"I just want him to happy, healthy, and not a criminal."

"I think that's pretty fair. So when are you getting out of here?"

"Soon hopefully."

"So when are you coming back to work?"

"I don't know. I've already been off for three weeks. I guess I'll probably take three or four more."

"Aren't you ready to get back to the lab?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get yelled at."

"By who?"

"Whoever. I'm just going to try and enjoy my time at home."

"That's hard for you isn't it?"

"Incredibly."

"Well now you have a distraction."

"He's not demanding. He doesn't fuss."

"That's a good thing isn't it?"

"I don't have anything to do."

"I'm sure that he'll keep you entertained."

"I doubt it. I mean he eats, and sleeps, and poops."

"You can come back to work if you want."

"And what do I do with him?"

"Don't you have someone hired to take care of him?"

"Yes but she can't start for another month."

"Why not?"

"She has other kids to take care of until then."

"Oh," her eyes shift to the sleeping infant in her arms.

Temperance stares at Cam silently.

"I have to ask," she admits as she stares at the sweet face of a newborn.

"Ask what?" Temperance questions.

"How can you honestly do this? How can you be willing to give up so much for him? I know that he's an innocent bystander in all of this, but I just don't understand. How can you be ok with all of this?"

"I didn't say that I was ok. I'm just taking as it comes I guess. What happened... it happened in the past. I've got to move on... for myself, and for him."

"How?"

"I'm not sure. I thought that this would be bad. That I wouldn't be able to handle it. I was scared that I would look at him and be reminded of what happened..."

"It's always in the back of your mind isn't it?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. He is his own person. Even if I'm not ok with what happened before I've got to move on."

"How can you do that with him? He..."

"I know all the stigmas, and all of the statistics, but I've never put much credence in psychology. I hate the man who raped me. I hate him with everything I am, but I can't hate him," she casts her gaze to the baby, "I can't hate him because he's my son. He's as much a part of me as he is anyone else. I carried him, and gave birth to him. I had control over the situation. I could have chosen not to do this. I could have chosen not to have him, but I did. I was in control."

"Aren't you still afraid?"

She nods. "I barely sleep. I know that it's irrational, but I keep thinking that I'm going to wake up and it's going to happen all over again. I'd like to think that it's over, but it's never really over."

"But you still chose to keep him. Why?"

"I don't know. I honestly don't know. I don't understand it, I'm not sure that I will."

"You're braver than I could ever be. I wouldn't have been able to do this."

"I'm still struggling. Everything I was so sure of... it was stripped away from me. Everything I thought I knew, I suddenly wasn't sure about anymore."

"You know that you don't have to do this. It's not to late to change your mind. No one ever expected you to do this."

"I know that I don't have to do this, but I'm going to. As hard as it is for me to understand, and as hard as it is for you to believe... I love him."

"He's beautiful," Cam says softly as she traces his lips with her finger.


	47. The Reality of things

Cam leaves a little while later. Seeley returns around one fifteen. He sits down and stares at her as she is completely absorbed by the baby. He watches her for a few minutes and then begins to talk.

"Why did you change your mind?" he questions her.

She looks at him in puzzlement, and then asks, "About what?"

"Why didn't you name him Benjamin?"

"He wasn't a Benjamin."

"Ok. So why did you choose Liam?"

"I just liked the name."

"Do you even know what it means?"

"Uh huh."

"You do?"

"Of course I do."

"How?"

"I read a baby name book."

"So you picked the name before you came to the hospital?"

"No."

"Then how can you remember what it means?"

"I just do. It stuck out I guess."

"And Isaac?"

"Do you know what it means?"

"Of course I do."

"Really?"

"Yes," she answers.

"You know that Isaac is a biblical name right?"

"Yes. I'm aware. What's your point?"

"You don't believe in God."

"So I'm not allowed to use a biblical name?"

"You don't even know who Isaac was," he accuses.

"He was the only son of Abraham and Sarah. As a child he was almost sacrificed."

"How do you know that?"

"I know a lot of things."

"Where did you learn that?"

"I read it."

"Where? Did you google it?"

"No."

"Did you find it on wikipedia?"

"No."

"Where did you read it?"

"In the bible."

"You don't read the bible. You don't believe in God, and you don't go to church."

"I read the bible."

"When?"

"I read it once and college, and I re-read it while I was off."

"Why?"

"I was curious."

"About what?"

"Why you believe what you do."

"So you read the bible?"

"Uh huh."

"Why?"

"I told you."

"You read the whole bible?"

"Yes."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't."

"I did. Why is that so hard to believe?"

"You don't believe in the bible."

"It is merely a religious text. I've also read the Koran."

"When you were off?"

"No in college as part of a class."

"Oh."

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like that."

"I'm not looking at you in any way."

"Yes you are."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore."

"What are you thinking?"

"Are you going to let him go to church?"

"I'm not going to tell him he can't. He can be any religion he wants. I don't think that I have to worry about that too much right now. I mean he's only a few days old."

"How much longer are you going to be in here?"

"I don't know. I'm tired of being in here."

"Then go back to work. No one said that you had to be in here."

"I want to be."

"Why?"

"I have to make sure that you don't go anywhere, or get lost, or lose the baby."

"So you have to protect me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I haven't done the greatest job in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"On my watch you've been taken by a psychopath who I basically gave you to. You've been buried alive..."

"You kept me from being shot."

"You had to kill someone because of that."

"None of that is your fault."

"If I wasn't your partner none of that would have happened."

"Don't. None of it was your fault."

"I couldn't do anything."

"What?"

"I took you home that night. I should have checked your place to make sure that the security system was working, and that no windows were open..."

"You had no reason to."

"I should have."

"You couldn't have stopped it."

"I should have stayed and made sure that you were safe."

"You can't camp out in my living room every night to make sure that I'm safe."

"I should have prevented it."

"You couldn't have stopped it."

"I knew that you were upset. I should have stayed with you."

"You were exhausted. You didn't need to stay. It wasn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it was?"

"I don't know. It wasn't your fault. My being raped was not your fault. You couldn't have stopped it."

"I could have..."

"No you couldn't have," she argues vehemently.

"I..."

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"Maybe if I hadn't encouraged you to have a few drinks you would have been able..."

"Don't do this. I can't do this. I won't do it, and I won't let you do this to yourself. It happened and no one could have stopped it. It's over... it's the past."

"Is it really Temperance? I mean because you were raped you got pregnant. You have a kid. You never wanted kids. You didn't ask for this. It isn't fair. You shouldn't have to raise this bastard's baby..."

"Stop. Do not bring him into this."

"Do you regret it?"

"There is no use for regret."

"But do you regret it?"

"No. Not for a second. Admittedly there are things in my life that I regret, but this isn't one of them."

"How can you feel that way?"

"Look at him and tell me that you don't see it."

"See what?"

"An innocent, helpless baby. A baby who without me... has no one. Even though the circumstances were horrendous, it doesn't mean that he shouldn't be loved, and wanted."

"You don't have to love him, or want him."

"Yes I do. I'm supposed to... I'm his mother."

"And his father is a rapist. Doesn't that bother you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"You wouldn't change it if you could?"

"No. I wouldn't. I know that I've said that I don't want children, but I want him. Things change, things happen that we can't control. We can either lose ourselves, or adapt. I'm not going to lose myself."

"So are you going to talk to your brother?"

"About what?"

"I don't know. You just seemed mad when you talked to him."

"I was."

"Don't shut him out."

"I'm not."

"Are you going to tell your dad?"

"Tell him what?"

"About the baby? By not telling him it's like you're ashamed of him."

"Ashamed of who?"

"Liam."

"I'm not ashamed of him. I just don't know how to explain it."

"Use your heart Bones."

"Right."

"Just be honest. No one said that this would be easy. You knew that from the beginning, but you chose to do it anyway."

"You're right. I need to tell him. I just need to admit what happened. I shouldn't hide it."

"No you shouldn't."

A doctor knocks on the door.

"Hi Miss Brennan I'm Dr. Green."

"Dr.," Seeley corrects.

"Excuse me?"

"She's a doctor."

She shoots him a look.

"I'm an anthropologist," she tells him.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Brennan."

"You too," she smiles nervously.

"I just came to talk to you for a second."

"Ok."

"Your son is very healthy. He's doing well. We normally don't see babies do this well at thirty five weeks. He was bigger than we expected for thirty five weeks, and his lungs were developed very well."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just wondering if there is any possibility that you were wrong about the date of conception?"

"No."

"How sure are you?" he questions.

"I'm positive. There is no chance that he was conceived on a different date."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Dr. Green I don't really think that it's any of your business," Seeley answers.

"That's fine."

"When can I take him home?"

"He's doing very well, but with him being early we just want to be cautious. I would say that you should be able to go home either tomorrow or the next day."

"Good," she sighs in relief.


	48. Paperwork, and an offer

The second she wakes up the following morning there is commotion. She waits quietly in her bed for them to return him. Finally around ten til ten a nurse brings him in. Moments later the doctor comes in and explains what she needs to do. She does her best to take in everything that they say. She stares at the sleeping infant in her arms as they talk.

Finally she hears the words that she'd been waiting for. "You're going to get to take this little guy home today," he tells her.

"When?"

"You have to fill out some paperwork, and do a few things. You should be on your way out of here by noon," he tells her.

"Great," she sighs in relief.

The doctor leaves. Seeley stares at her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I just find it interesting."

"Find what interesting?"

"You going into mom mode."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't. Do you want me to take him for a while?"

"Why?"

"So you can shower and get dressed."

"Oh yeah," she agrees.

Her feet swing over the edge of the bed. Her bare feet hit the tile floor. She nearly jumps out of her skin. After over coming the coldness of the tile she moves towards Booth. She carefully lays Liam in his arms.

"Where is my bag?" she questions.

"Right there," he tells her as he points to a cabinet.

"Oh."

She grabs out what she needs and returns the bag to the cabinet. She slips into the bathroom. As she undresses she can hear Seeley talking to Liam.

"You've had a traumatic morning haven't you Liam? I know it was not fun but it had to be done."

Temperance rolls her eyes as she turns on the shower. She gets out and dresses hastily due to the temperature of the room. Once dressed she quickly brushes her hair. She plugs in her hair dryer and does her best to get her hair dry quickly. Once it is mostly dry she flips off the blow dryer and unplugs it. She gathers her things and opens the door. After putting everything back where it belongs she takes a breath. She puts the bag on the bed. She pulls out what she's looking for. She lays it out on the bed and returns the bag to the closet.

"Can I have him please?" she asks.

Booth looks at her, "I don't think I want to give him to you. We're pretty comfortable here."

"I want to dress him."

"I want to hold him," he counters.

"You can hold him after I dress him."

"Are you really going to give him back to me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"You don't like for anyone to hold him."

"I let you hold him."

"But you'd prefer to be holding him. You act like he's going to get lost or something."

"Can I please just have my baby?"

"Fine, but he isn't going to be happy with you."

"Why would he be unhappy with me?"

"He's been awake for hours. He finally falls asleep and you want to dress him?"

"I doubt that he'll wake up."

"I'd like to see you get him dressed without waking him up," he challenges her as he lays the bundle on the bed.

She says nothing. She carefully unwraps the sleepy baby. She lifts his arms off his chest to unbutton his shirt. She carefully begins to remove it. After removing one arm she turns to look at Seeley.

"What?" he asks her.

"Will you do this?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I don't want to hurt him."

"You won't," he promises.

"Please," she begs.

"Fine," he agrees.

He carefully slips the shirt off the baby. He checks the diaper. After finding that it isn't wet or dirty he carefully slips a onesie over the infant's head. He snaps the three snaps at the bottom. He then places the baby in a sleeper. He snaps each button carefully. He takes the sleeves of the blue sleeper and rolls them up until tiny hands are once again visible. He takes the hospital cap off, and places a matching blue cap on the baby's head. The baby doesn't make a sound. Seeley gently swaddles the baby in his receiving blanket. He scoops him off the bed, and places him in Temperance's arms.

As Seeley returns to his seat the nurse comes in. She shows Temperance forms that she has to fill out before leaving the hospital. She tells Temperance to take her time filling them out before she leaves the room. Temperance turns to Seeley and he looks up at her.

"I have to fill these out," she tells him.

"Your point?"

"I need you to hold him," she tells him.

"Oh now you need me for something?"

"Please."

He smiles and quickly takes the baby from her before she changes her mind. She fills out the forms as quickly as possible. The nurse returns about fifteen minutes later.

"How are we doing?"

"I'm done," Temperance tells her.

"So you've filled out and signed all of the forms?"

"Yes."

"You signed the discharge form as well?"

"Yes."

"Ok," she smiles as she takes the forms from Temperance.

"So now what do I do?"

"Go downstairs and fill out his birth certificate. Once you do that you're free to take him home," she smiles and then leaves with the forms. When she turns around Seeley is standing up anticipating her next move.

"Here," he tells her as he offers her the baby.

She takes him.

Seeley grabs her bag.

"Do you have everything in here?" he asks her.

"Uh huh," she responds.

"Ok then let's go," he suggest as he throws the bag over his shoulder.

They make their way out of the room. They head down the hallway about fifty feet down the hall they stop at an elevator. They get in and ride it to the ground floor. They ask a receptionist where they're supposed to go. They sit down at a desk. A woman puts the birth certificate in front of Temperance.

"You just need to fill in the baby's name as well as the information on the mother and father."

She nods. She shifts in her seat. She holds the baby tightly with one arm wrapped around him. She uses a pen to fill in the blanks. She fills in the baby's name and her own information. When she gets to the next line she stops.

"Do you need help?" Seeley asks her.

She looks over at him. He gets out of his chair and walks over to her. He looks over her shoulder and then asks her, "Did you forget how to spell my name?"

She looks at him with a puzzled look.

"S-E-E-L-E-Y," he says clearly.

"I know how to spell your name," she snaps.

"So what's the problem?"

She looks at him.

"Temperance just write it, and then I'll sign it."

"You're not his father," she reminds him shaking her head. She looks down at her son. She studies him carefully. His closed eyes, his tiny nose, and slightly parted lips. She runs her finger over his exposed hand. She compares her own skin tone to his. Hers as always was a shade of porcelain, and his had a golden brown hue to it. She picks up the ink pen. She looks at Seeley once again. Their eyes meet and he knows her answer before her pen hits the paper. She nervously scrawls in the blanks. Under the section for father he watches as her neat, but shaky writing conjures up the word 'none'. She sits down the pen, and slides the paper back to the woman.

"Are you sure that all of this is accurate?" she questions.

"Yes," Temperance tells her.

"Ok," she smiles, "You're good to go."

She gets up. When they get to the lobby of the hospital Seeley stops her.

"Do you want to wait while I pull the car around? It's really cold out there."

"Ok," she agrees, but not for her own sake.

A minute and a half later he comes back in. He ushers her to the car. He opens the door for her. Unsure of how to get in with the baby she turns to him.

"Watch carefully," he tells her.

She nods. With the baby in one arm he uses the other to get himself into the backseat of his car. He carefully lays the baby in the carseat. He unwraps him, and then carefully snaps him in securely. He tucks the blanket around the baby securely, and then backs out of the vehicle carefully. He helps her into the backseat. He shuts the door for her and then wanders around to his side of the vehicle.

The drive is quiet. Her eyes remain locked on baby Liam. Seeley's eyes flicker from the road to the rear view mirror. He tries his best to be inconspicuous. They pull up in front of her apartment. As the car comes to a stop he looks back at her.

"What?" she questions.

"Doesn't he have a coat?"

"Yeah why?"

"It's freezing out there why didn't you put it on him?"

"Because it's in his closet."

"Why wasn't it in your bag?"

"He was supposed to be born in March, not the last day of January. He wouldn't have needed a coat in March. A couple of layers maybe, but not a coat."

"So then why do you have a coat for him?"

"Angela picked it out I had nothing to do with it."

"He's going to freeze to death."

"He'll be fine," she tells him.

"Ok," he relents as she unlocks the carseat from it's base. She covers the carseat with a fleece blanket and then opens the door. She carefully backs out of the vehicle with carseat in hand.

"Are you coming?"

"I have to go park the car. I'll be up in a minute," he promises.

"Ok," she agrees, and then shuts the door.

She scurries into the building. A few minutes later he gets off the elevator and walks down the hall to her apartment. He finds her standing in the hall outside of her door with the carseat on the floor.

"Why are you standing there?" he asks as he puts her bag on the floor.

"The keys are in the bag," she tells her.

"Oh."

She bends down and unzips the front pocket of the bag. She reaches her hand in. Finally she hits something that is cold and metal. She lifts it out of the pocket, and moves to the door. She unlocks the door, and picks up the carseat.


	49. Bowling and Male Bonding

6 P.M. February 14th: She's just put the baby down when there is a knock on the door. She nearly trips over his carseat on the way to the door. She finally reaches the door. She looks out the peephole. She unlocks the door and pulls it open.

"Hi," he smiles.

"Come in," she tells him.

"So where is the boy?"

"He just fell asleep. He's in his crib."

"Oh."

"How was work?" she asks as she shuts the door behind him.

"Kind of boring without you."

"So what do you need?"

"Why do you assume that me stopping by means that I _need_ something?"

"What do you want?" she rephrases.

"Let's go out."

"Yeah right... that's going to happen."

"Seriously bones. You need to get out. You've been in this apartment for weeks."

"That's not true."

"It's not?"

"No I've taken him to the doctor, and I've had to go to the store to get diapers."

"But you haven't had any adult interaction."

"Sure I have. You come by nearly every day, and Angela stops by a couple times a week."

"You need to get out. Aren't you tired of being stuck here with a baby all day? I know he's not that interesting. He eats, and poops, and then eats some more."

"You definitely have the eating part right. Feeding him is half of my day."

"Please bones."

"Where do you want to go?"

"Let's go get drinks."

"I can't go get drinks. I can't leave."

"Why can't you drink?"

She stares him with a 'are you stupid?' look. Finally it computes.

"Oh right," he answers.

"I can't go anywhere."

"Let's go bowling."

"Seeley it's freezing outside. I'm not taking him out. Plus I'm definitely not going to take him to a bowling alley."

"Get a sitter."

"It's Valentines who am I going to find to babysit?"

"Angela."

"She's got plans."

"What about Cam?"

"What about her?"

"Is she suitable to watch him?"

"I'm sure that she has plans."

"If I call her and she'll babysit will you go?"

"I can't be gone any longer than two hours."

"Ok," he agrees.

She stares at him.

"Why are you still standing here?" he asks her.

"What?"

"You have spit up on your shirt, and you smell... well you should get a shower," he tells her.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes and retreats.

Fifteen minutes when she enters the living room she finds Cam sitting on her couch.

"Where did he go?" she asks Cam.

"The baby was crying. He shot in there faster than a rocket," she tells her.

"Oh," she makes her way into the nursery.

She finds Seeley standing over the crib. She says nothing. She just watches Seeley watch Liam sleep. She smiles to herself at which point he turns around.

"Are you ready?" he asks her.

"Yeah," she agrees.

"Then let's go," he tells her.

"Go ahead I'll meet you in the car," she tells him.

"I'll just wait in the living room," he tells her.

She nods. She studies the baby as he sleeps. She kisses him and then leaves the room.

"Come on Temperance," he tells her.

"Are you sure that you'll be ok with him?" Temperance questions Cam.

"Yes I'm sure."

"We should be back in time to feed him. If not there are bottles in the refrigerator."

"Ok."

"And..."

"Dr. Brennan just go. He'll be fine," she promises.

"Ok," she agrees as Seeley gives her coat to her.

She slips into the coat and he leads her out of the apartment.

They return an hour later. She bails out of the car before it stops and heads into the building. She finds Cam in her living room holding Liam.

"You're already back?" Cam questions as she looks at her watch.

"Yeah. As it turns out I'm not very good at bowling," she answers.

"Oh," Cam comments as Temperance comes closer. She scoops the baby out of Cam's arms.

"Well I'm going to get going. A storm is supposed to be blowing in I want to head out before it starts."

"Ok," Temperance agrees.

As Cam leaves the apartment Seeley comes in. He sits down next to Temperance and eyes her suspiciously.

"What?" she asks.

"I can't believe you."

"Believe what?"

"You bowl one game and are ready to come home."

"I'm tired."

"Admit it you don't like being away from him."

"So? Is that wrong?"

"No, you're just paranoid."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You don't think that anyone else can take care of him."

"I'm sure that they can."

"Just not as good as you can."

"Is that a problem?"

"No. I'm just wondering how you're going to come back to work. How are you going to leave him?"

"I still have a couple of weeks before I have to think about that."

"Nothing is going to happen to him. Nobody is going to lose him."

"What if he chokes?"

"Temperance you're being irrational."

"No I'm not. He's a baby, choking is a rational fear."

"So is suffocation, and dropping him, and for him to stop breathing."

"I know."

"None of that is going to happen."

"But what if it does and I'm not home?"

"He'll be fine. You need to chill out."

"Why?"

"Because if you don't when you come back to work you're going to be a basket case."

"I'll be fine."

"No you won't. You'll call and check in every half an hour, and swing by on your lunch hour."

"No I won't."

"Yes you will. Stop being paranoid."

"But he's so little and he needs me."

"Temperance he's always going to need you."

"I know but..."

"Nothing is going to happen to him. He'll be fine."

"I don't want to talk about this," she tells him.

"Fine," he agrees.

Liam begins sucking at his pacifier vigorously.

"Are you hungry?" she asks him in a soft voice. The baby's eyelids flutter open and big blue-green eyes look up at her.

"Hey buddy," Seeley smiles.

Liam's eyes move. They search his surroundings until they land on Seeley's face.

"I know you're tired of her. I would be too. I don't know how you can put up with her," he tells the baby.

She glares at him.

"I know you would much rather have some male bonding time."

"Do you want him?" she asks.

Seeley's eyes meet hers. He says nothing he just gives her a look. She passes the baby over to Seeley, and then gets up.

"Where are you going?" he asks.

"I'll be right back," she tells him.

While she's gone the baby spits out his binky and starts to whimper.

"It's coming," she calls from the kitchen.

Moments later she returns with a bottle. She squeezes out the bubbles and hands the bottle to Seeley.

"You're actually going to let me feed him?"

"Sure. You've done this before haven't you?"

"Yeah, you just never let me."

"Well I'm letting you now."

"Why?"

"He likes you."

"Well he likes you better you supply him with food."

"Yeah and I need a break."

"From what?"

She looks at him with a furrowed brow. He ignores her and inserts the bottle into Liam's waiting mouth.

"He definitely has your appetite,"

"What does that mean?"

"You like to eat."

"Gee thanks."

"No it's not a bad thing. Most women just eat like birds, you don't."

"I don't know what that means."

"Of course you don't."

"So how's Parker?"

"He's good. He drew a picture for you, but I forgot it at home."

"A picture of what?"

"He wouldn't show me. He said that I wasn't allowed to look."

"And you listened to him?"

"Yeah."

"If I told you not to look you would have anyway."

He just looks at her. He watches as her eyes drift to the baby in his arms. His eyes stop on the infant who stares back at him.


	50. A boy needs a father

"Why don't I stay here tonight?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you look exhausted."

"Thanks."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"What did you mean?"

"I just meant that you look like you could use a break."

"Huh."

"Seriously Temperance wouldn't you like a good night of sleep?"

"I wouldn't mind it."

"Please," he implores.

"Where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the couch, or in the baby's room."

"Where would you sleep in there? On the floor?"

"I don't know. Does he even sleep in there at night?"

"I put him in the basinet."

"Which is where?"

"In my room."

"So can't I just bring it into the living room, and sleep on the couch?"

"Why are you being so persistent about staying?"

"Because you need a break. You've been up with him every night for two weeks. You need to get some rest."

"I do get rest."

"When? In between feedings and changing diapers?"

"Pretty much."

"So a few minutes... maybe an hour here and there."

"I'm fine," she insists.

"Please just let me help you out. I'm sure that he's tired of looking at you anyway."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

"No what does it mean?"

"It just means that every time he opens his eyes you're there. Maybe he'd like to see someone else every once in a while."

"He's looking at you right now."

"Please just let me stay."

"Why do you and Angela think that I can't do this?"

"We know that you can do it."

"Then why are you always over here?"

"We just want to help out."

"Really? That's why you two are over here every free minute that you have?"

"Well I mean it could also have something to do with us liking him."

"Now the truth comes out," she smiles.

He smiles back at her. "I can't help but like him," he admits.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I can't explain it."

She rolls her eyes.

"You can stay," she tells him.

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I could really use a night of sleep."

"Like you'll actually sleep."

"What?"

"You'll be in here every ten minutes checking on him, or watching me."

"No I won't. I'm pretty tired."

"Why don't you go to bed now?"

"It's not even eight o'clock yet."

"So?"

"I haven't gone to bed that early since I was five."

"You don't know what you're missing out on."

She rolls her eyes.

"Just go. I'm not going to break him or anything."

"Fine," she huffs and walks out of the room.

Around two thirty she wakes up. Her eyes open and survey the room. She listens carefully. She realizes that she doesn't hear any breathing but her own. She looks around and realizes that the basinet isn't next to the bed. She throws back the covers and her feet hit the cold floor. She steps down. She makes her way to the living room. She bends over the basinet only to find it empty. She looks at the couch and sees a blanket and pillow and now Seeley. She stops and listens carefully. She moves away from the couch. She stops a few feet away from them.

"Does it taste good cuddle bug?" he asks as Liam sucks on a bottle. "So what do you think about all this snow?"

"I don't think that he's going to answer you," she tells him.

He looks at her. "I didn't expect you to be there."

"Did I scare you?"

"Maybe a little."

"What are you doing over here?"

"We're looking outside at all the snow while he eats."

"Oh."

"He likes to eat you know."

"I'm aware."

"How much does he weigh now?"

"Seven pounds."

She moves into the light from the moonlight that is coming in through the door that leads to her balcony.

"Why are you up?"

"I don't know. I just woke up."

"So this is only the second time?"

"Yeah."

He stares at her as she stands in front of him in a baggy t-shirt.

"What?" she questions.

"Nothing. I was just observing."

"Observing what exactly?"

"Your pajamas."

"What about them?"

"Nothing I was just thinking about something you once said to me."

"And what's that?"

"Let me see if I recall correctly you said, 'I find your lack of puritan modesty refreshing,' isn't that what you said?"

"I don't know if those were my exact words."

"Pretty close."

"Yes and your point?"

"I just want to throw it back at you."

"My sense of modesty went out the window a while back."

He smiles as his hand reaches towards her. She takes the bottle from his hand. He moves the baby onto his shoulder and begins to pat him.

"Can I ask you something?" he questions as he holds the baby close.

"Can I stop you?"

"Why didn't you lie and say that I was his father?"

"It's fraud."

"How would anyone ever know?"

"It's obvious that he isn't you son. I mean look at him."

"He looks like you."

"Right because I have black hair, and golden brown skin."

"It could be recessive. Isn't it reasonable to assume that somewhere along the line we're something other than just white?"

"Yes but the truth of the matter is you aren't his father."

"How would anyone ever know that?"

"His appearance for one."

"And secondly?"

"All they would have to do is preform a DNA test to prove that you aren't his father. Or they could calculate the date of his conception."

"A boy needs a father."

"I'm his mother, and I'll have to be his father too, because he doesn't have one."

"No. Please let me be his father."

"What? I can't just let you do that. You're not his father."

"Why does he ever have to know the difference?"

"I'm not going to lie to him."

"He needs a dad."

"I know that."

"I know that we're partners and all, but I'd really like to be there for him. I'd like to be his father. I mean I know that it isn't conventional, but..."

"But what?"

"A father is not the man who creates a child, he is the one who raises it. A father is the man who coaches his son's baseball team, and takes him fishing. He's the man who is always there."

"Why are you so insistent?"

"You're _my_ Bones."

"What?"

"I feel like he's mine. I feel a connection to him."

"How?"

"I don't know how I just do."

"Is it possible that you're projecting?"

"I'm not projecting. I love him."

"He's not yours."

"But I wish he were."

"What does that mean?"

"It just means that it would be easier if he was mine."

"It would still be complicated."

"I know but we'd work it out. I mean despite the fact that we bicker we actually know each other pretty well. We always manage to resolve our issues."

She says nothing. She stares at the two of them as they stand in front of the door. Liam sleeps peacefully in Seeley's arms. Seeley holds him firmly and protectively.

"Say something," he tells her.

"I'm tired. I'm going back to bed," she tells him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nods. She walks over and kisses Liam gently on his cheek. She caresses his cheek and then steps back. She squeezes Seeley's arm. She walks away into the darkness.

When she wakes up again it's nearly seven. She quietly makes her way into the living room. She finds Seeley on the couch sleeping. Baby Liam is laying on his chest asleep with his head turned listening to Seeley's heart. She smiles to herself realizing, if there ever was one, this was a Kodak moment. She grabs her camera and quickly takes a picture. She returns the camera. She walks over to the couch. She lifts Seeley's hand off of Liam's butt. She sticks her hand between Liam and Seeley and tries to pick the baby up without disturbing Seeley. His left hand grabs her arm.

"Do not move him," he warms.

She removes her hand. Seeley's eyes pop open and look at her accusingly.

"You've had him all night," she whines.

"Fine take him, but when he starts to get fussy don't look at me."

She rolls her eyes and takes the baby from Seeley. Liam doesn't make a sound aside from the whistling of his breathing. Seeley makes room for her. She sits down next tho him.


	51. Obsessed

"Temperance I have to admit something."

"Ok what?"

"I'm not sure that now is the right time to do it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know how you'll take it."

"Your point would be?"

"I don't want you to freak out while you're holding the baby."

She rolls her eyes and lays the baby in the basinet. She returns to the seat next to him.

"This is probably awkward."

"Seeley just spit it out."

"You know what... I shouldn't tell you."

"What why?"

"Just never mind."

"You brought it up."

"Well forget that I did."

"Are you going to tell me?"

"Yes absolutely...eventually."

"I agree with you," she tells him seemingly out of the blue.

"About what?"

"He needs a father."

"Ok."

"But I need more time to think about it."

"What is there to think about?"

"I know that your intentions are good, but I don't want you to change you mind and have him get hurt."

"I would never do that."

"But..."

"I will never leave him. If you let me do this I can promise you that I will never leave him, and I will never hurt him."

"What would this be like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would it be different than it is now?"

"Probably not much different."

"You're here all the time."

"That isn't going to change either way."

"Why not?"

"Because he's charming. He's pulled me in."

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"That he's charming."

"There is nothing wrong with being charming."

"You're charming, and you're also very cocky."

"That is unfair Bones."

"Is it?"

"Maybe not, but he won't be cocky."

"I know I would never allow that."

"I'm well aware."

"He likes you. He seems really calm around you," she states her observation.

"I'm not as high strung around him as you are."

"What does that mean?"

"You're afraid that you're going to screw up. It creates tension he can sense the tension. You should just relax and enjoy him because before you know it he'll be grown."

"Don't say that."

"It's true. You never realize how fast time moves until you have a kid."

"You're going to make me paranoid."

"How could I make you anymore paranoid than you already are?"

"I don't know."

"Just let me be in his life."

"Why?"

"Because he needs me and you need me too."

"I don't need you."

"You need me to be there for him."

"Oh... I guess that's possible."

"Possible? It's more than possible Temperance. Just think of it like this. You'll have a built in babysitter."

"I have a nanny."

"Is she going to work around the clock?"

"No she'll only be here while I'm at work."

"See you might decide that you want to go out."

"Where would I go if I wasn't with you?"

"You might go out on a date."

"When would I fit that in? Between work and constant feedings?"

"You'll find time."

"Who says that I even want to date?"

"How long has it been since you've been on a date?"

"A long time."

"Wouldn't you like to go out with an adult and have dinner. Wouldn't you like to have a glass of wine and not worry about anything."

"I can't drink wine."

"Sorry I forgot."

"I don't know why I would date."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't want to bring some crazy person into his life just because I need some adult conversation."

"He's met Angela right?"

"What?"

"She's a crazy person."

"No she isn't."

"She's your friend."

"Exactly."

"If you're so afraid to leave him how are you going to go back to work?"

"I have to. I need to go back to work."

"Do you really have to work?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't need the money do you?"

"No."

"So then just stay home."

"I'll lose my job at the Jeffersonian."

"So?"

"I like my job."

"I know that. I just don't understand you."

"You pretend that you do."

"No I don't."

"What specifically don't you understand about me?"

"You've got boatloads of money yet you choose to still work even though you don't have to."

"Why are you arguing about this with me? You wouldn't get to see me if I didn't work at the Jeffersonian."

"I guess that's true."

"You would miss me wouldn't you?"

"Maybe just a little. I will admit that it is sometimes helpful to have you around because you're very focused."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome but..."

"Why did you have to ruin it with a but?"

"Just hear me out."

"Ok."

"But I'm just wondering how you're going to remain focused on your work if you're thinking...obsessing over the baby all day."

"I don't obsess."

"Yes you do."

"I do not."

"Temperance you do."

"Ok what exactly is the point?"

"You're pretty attached."

"I don't know what that means."

"You freak out if you're away from him for any amount of time."

"Isn't that normal?"

"Yes and that's what's scary."

"Why is that scary?"

"I didn't think that you would be so obsessive."

"What did you think?"

"I thought you'd have him and then kind of be like... great a tiny blob that does nothing."

"Did you just call him a tiny blob that does nothing?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I didn't think that you would take so well to this."

She raises an eyebrow, and moves over to the basinet. She scoops Liam up and returns to the couch.

"I guess I'm just impressed."

"With what?" she asks never taking her eyes off her son.

"Your mothering skills. You always seem so nervous around kids like you don't know what you're doing."

"I don't know what I'm doing."

"You know more than you think you do."

"How do you figure?"

"You know what everyone of his cries means. You can tell what he needs before he even appears to need anything."

"So?"

"I just think that it's interesting."

"What exactly about it do you find interesting?"

"For someone who didn't want any kids, your pretty obsessive about that one."

"I am not obsessive."

"You are completely obsessive, and paranoid, and protective."

"I am not."

"Yes you are, but it isn't a bad thing. It's a good thing."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to compliment you."

"You already complement me."

"Not complement with an e compliment with an I."

"Oh."

"He's lucky to have you," he admits.

She looks at him and successfully keeps from crying.


	52. Sleepless nite&the knight&shining armor

"Hello?"

"I don't know what to do," she says frantically.

He hears crying in the background and rolls over to look at the clock. He sits up as he looks at the clock that seems to scream 2:39.

"What's wrong?"

"He won't stop crying. I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

"First of all calm down."

"I zoomed past calm about an a hour and a half ago."

"Take a breath."

"Please just tell me what to do to make him stop crying. I've tried everything. I've fed him, burped him, changed him, bathed him, read to him, rocked him. I don't know what else to do."

"Does he have a fever?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I took his temperature fifteen minutes ago."

"Is his nose running?"

"No."

"Is he sneezing?"

"No."

"Is he tugging on his ears?"

"No."

"Ok is he constipated?"

"No. I told you that I just changed him."

"That can mean more than one thing."

"He just pooped."

"Ok then just bundle him up and get in the car. Drive him over here."

"I'm not coming out in this weather."

"What weather?"

"There is freezing rain."

"Ok. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he agrees.

Twenty minutes later he comes into her apartment. She's left the door unlocked for him. He finds her standing in the kitchen holding a crying baby. She holds him over her shoulder and rubs his back. Seeley moves over to her. He reaches out for the baby. She lets him take the baby without any argument or protest. He moves into the living room. He walks over to the stereo with the crying baby. He grabs a cd and puts it in the stereo. He turns it on and holds the baby close to his heart. He kisses the baby and begins talking to him gently.

"Liam buddy stop crying your mommy is very tired," the crying becomes quieter.

Seeley moves him into his arms. He stares at the baby as he cries.

"Liam calm down buddy. You're ok. We're right here," he smiles.

Liam's stares intensely at Seeley.

"Liam if you'd be quiet you could hear the music. I think that you'd really like it," he tells him calmly. The baby takes a deep breath and stops crying. Seeley wipes away tears.

"See bud things aren't so bad. You're just tired. Why don't you close your eyes and go to sleep?"

Liam makes a sour face. Seeley puts the baby back over his shoulder. He begins to gently rub his head. He carefully massages Liam's head.

"Where did you get so much hair from?" he asks softly.

Fifteen minutes he stands behind her. She leans over the crib and stares at a sleeping baby. She hangs on to the crib fighting her own exhaustion.

"How did you do that?" she asks.

"You just to stay calm."

"He connects with you."

"He just needs to feel secure, and he needs someone to stay calm."

"I don't know how to do that. When he won't stop crying I panic."

"He's three weeks old of course he's going to cry."

"He doesn't cry for no reason though."

"He was tired."

"He usually just falls asleep."

"Maybe he's picking up on something."

"Something what?"

"Is there something going on with you that he could be picking up on?"

"I guess it's possible."

"Care to share?"

"I was invited to speak at Berkley."

"The university of Berkley in California?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"So what's the problem?"

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"I have a three week old baby."

"Your point?"

"I have a three week old son."

"You said that. I don't see the problem why can't you just take him with you?"

"Who would watch him while I lecture for three days?"

"Three days straight?"

"No of course not."

"So just take your nanny with you."

"She's out of town."

"Oh, I'll go with you."

"I'm not going to take my three week old son with me to California."

"Why not?"

"He's too little. I'm not going to take him to an airport do you know how many germs are at an airport?"

"Now you're being paranoid."

"I'm really not. Besides he's way too little to fly all the way across the country."

"Ok so leave him here."

"I can't leave him here."

"Why not?"

"Who'll watch him?"

"I'll watch him."

"You have to work."

"Angela can watch him while I'm at work."

"She works too."

"Yes but she just draws people, and does simulations."

"I don't think that Cam would allow that."

"This has nothing to do with who watches him, or him being to little to go on a plane."

"It doesn't?"

"No you just don't want to be separated from him."

"What?"

"It's psychology bones."

"I hate psychology."

"But it's true. You just don't want to leave him for three days, and you don't want someone else to watch him while you lecture for three days."

She says nothing.

"I'm right aren't I?"

She nods.

"It's ok." She turns to him and wraps her arms around him. She buries her head in his chest.

"How am I going to leave him and go back to work?"

"You love your work."

"Not more than I love him."

"You didn't think that you could love him this much did you?"

"No. I was afraid that I wouldn't love him at all because of his... his beginnings."

"But?"

"It seems really silly now. I don't care where he came from or how he got here."

"Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Is it maybe because he's yours?"

"I don't know. I just... I've never loved anyone so much. To be honest I didn't know that I could love someone so much."

"Does it scare you?"

"That I love him so much?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know. I barely sleep. I just listen to him breath. I'm so afraid that I'm going to wake up and something will have happened to him."

"He's not going anywhere. No one is going to take him from you, God included."

"I hope that you're right."

"I am."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because this is the silver lining to the cloud."

"I'm so tired."

"Go to bed I'll stay with him."

"I wish that I could just go to bed and go to sleep without having to worry about anything."

"Welcome to parenthood."

"Did you ever just watch Parker sleep?"

"Yeah for about the first month. Then when I wasn't watching him sleep I'd just listen to him breath."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"Get easier how?"

"Do you ever stop worrying?"

"No but it eventually becomes manageable."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I think that you should talk to Sweets before you go back to work."

"Why?"

"So that you can go back to work."

"I guess that it wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Good because you have an appointment with him tomorrow at eleven."

"What? You made me an appointment?"

"No he told me if I didn't bring you to my next appointment that he was going to consider discussing severing our partnership with the FBI."

"He's bluffing."

"I don't want to find out that he's not."

"Are you saying that I should go to bed?"

"It would probably be a good idea."

She leans into the crib to pick the baby up.

"Stop," he tells her.

"But..."

"Go to bed. I'll stay with him. He's going to be fine."

"I..."

"Seriously bones go to bed."

"Fine," she agrees.


	53. A moment of clarity

The following morning the three of them head out to visit Sweets. When they get to Sweets office they are instructed to go in. Booth opens the door for Temperance who carries a carseat in one hand and a diaper bag on the opposite shoulder. Seeley sits down on the couch first. Temperance sits the carseat on the floor. She sits the diaper bag next to it. She takes the blanket that is draped over the front of the carseat and throws it over her arm. She unbuckles Liam, and tucks the blanket around him securely. He continues to sleep. Satisfied she takes a seat on the couch next to Seeley.

"It's been quite a while since I've seen you Dr. Brennan. How have you been?"

"Fine," she answers and looks at Seeley. She rolls her eyes at him.

"So this the tyke?" he asks as he points to Liam.

She gives him a death glare and then relays the message loudly and clearly, "He has a name I'd prefer that you use it. His name is Liam, not the baby, or the kid, or the tyke, or it. It's Liam,"

"Agent Booth how have you been?" he shifts his glance to Seeley.

"Good."

The curiosity overcomes him. His glance quickly shifts back to Temperance. "Can I hold him... can I hold Liam?" She looks at him very carefully. "You're twelve," she answers.

"Dr. Brennan I am not twelve and you know this."

"Have you ever held a baby before?"

"Yes of course."

"Have you ever dropped a baby?"

"No."

"Have you washed your hands recently?"

"Yes why?"

"Sweets I can not believe you just went there."

"Went where?"

"She's obsessive about germs."

"I'm not obsessive I'm just cautious. Premature babies are much more susceptible to disease because their immune systems are not as developed."

"He's fine. Just let Sweets hold him."

"I..."

"Don't be unreasonable," he tells her.

"But he's asleep."

"Temperance you know that he's not going to wake up. He only wakes up if he's hungry."

"Fine," she sighs as she gets off the couch. She bends down and lifts the baby out of the carseat. She carefully, quickly, and expertly wraps the baby in the blanket. She stands with the baby in her arms and carefully, and reluctantly places Liam in Sweets arms.

Lance carefully holds the baby and begins to ask questions.

"So how have things been between the two of you?"

"Fine," Booth answers quickly.

"Dr. Brennan do you feel the same?"

"Yeah."

"How has the bickering been?"

"We haven't been bickering lately," Booth answers.

"You haven't?"

"No I think that Bones is too tired."

"Interesting."

Temperance watches the baby carefully.

"So have any issues arisen in the several weeks since I've seen you last?" he directs at Temperance.

"Booth thinks that he should step up and play the father figure to Liam."

"Why do you think that agent Booth?"

"She's my Bones."

"What does that mean? I'm not a possession you know."

"I know that Bones."

"What did you mean by that agent Booth?"

"Bones has attachment issues," he announces hoping to deter the inevitable discussion.

"Is this true Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't know what he's talking about."

"She was asked to lecture at Berkley."

"You're going to lecture at Berkley?"

"No," she answers quickly.

"Why not?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to take Liam with me, he's too little. I don't want him to get sick."

"And she won't leave him, even though I told her that I'd take care of him."

"Don't you trust him?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you leave the baby with him?"

"He's got to work."

The baby starts to cry.

"What did I do?" Sweets asks.

"You didn't do anything," she replies.

"He's just hungry," Temperance and Seeley reveal in unison.

She gets up and snatches Liam away from Sweets. She quickly unwraps Liam and throws the blanket over him. Sweets looks at her in horror as she begins to nurse.

"You ok Sweets?" Booth asks.

"Uh yeah," he answers unconvincingly.

"See Bones I told you that it would bother him."

"I guess you were right. I was wrong to think that he's mature. We both know he's only twelve."

"Yeah he's probably not seen a boob before."

"I think it's kind of sad."

Sweets recovers. "I'm fine."

"You don't look so good."

"Agent Booth thanks for your feigned concern but I'm fine."

"You should be you know," Temperance tells him.

"Uh huh," Booth taunts him.

"So back to the two of you."

"The two of who? She and I or her and the baby or the baby and me?"

"Agent Booth you know very well that I'm talking about you and Dr. Brennan."

"I'm not sure that he knew that. Sweets you weren't very clear."

"I'm sorry. I'll be clearer next time."

"That's all we're asking Sweets," Booth tells him.

"Is it ok if I get back to my job now?" Sweets asks.

"Were we stopping you?" Temperance raises an eyebrow.

"So Dr. Brennan why aren't you comfortable with leaving the baby... Liam with agent Booth?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

"She isn't uncomfortable leaving him with me."

"She isn't Agent Booth?"

"No her issue is with being separated from him."

"Is this true Dr. Brennan?"

"I don't want to leave him. Is that wrong?"

"No it's not. It's an inborn maternal instinct to want to protect your child."

Temperance stares at him with an unusual look in her eye.

"I just don't know how she's going to handle going back to work. I mean I know that she loves working with bones, but he's her kid."

"Are you feeling apprehensive about going back to work?"

"I don't know. I guess that I could be."

"Do you want to go back to work?"

"Yes of course I do."

"But?"

"But I..."

"She's not ready to leave him."

"Booth that isn't your assessment to make," she warns.

"It's not? Whose assessment is it to make?" Booth questions.

"I don't know."

"Face it Temperance you aren't ready to leave him."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes because I don't think that Cam is going to let you bring him to work."

"Why not? I am very focused, and I am extremely good at multitasking."

"Wouldn't having a baby around the lab increase the risk of contaminating evidence?"

"I suppose."

"I mean how are you going to change his diaper if you're examining bones? You just can't."

"I'm just nervous."

"Are you uncomfortable with the nanny?"

"Not at all. I'm very confident in her abilities. She's intelligent, and she's got a lot of experience."

"So what's the problem Bones?"

"He's my son and I don't want to leave him."

"But you have to–that's reality."

"I know."

"You've got to prepare yourself."

"I know."

Sweets finally butts back into the conversation. "Agent Booth earlier when you said that she was your Bones what did you mean by that?"

"She's my partner."

"But that doesn't explain why you feel that you should act as the father figure to her son."

"What does it matter Sweets?"

"I think that you already know the answer to that question agent Booth."

"No I don't. Do you want to clue me in?"

"Did you think that maybe you want to be a father figure in Liam's life because you see yourself in a family with Dr. Brennan."

Temperance's eyes shoot up to meet Sweets face. "What?!" she stares at him.

"That doesn't make any sense," Booth tells him.

"It doesn't agent Booth?"

"No," he answers quickly.

"I think that it does. You feel that you have to protect her."

"She's my partner."

"You feel that you need to be there for her all the time."

"She's my partner."

"You're actually glad that she has a baby aren't you?"

"I don't understand the question. If you're asking if I'm glad that she's happy then yes."

"No. You're glad she has a baby because that means she won't be going out with anyone for quite a while."

"Why would that make me glad?"

"Because you're in love with her."

There is a silence that falls over the room. There are two very quiet, yet distinct sounds. One is the sound of the clock ticking, and the other is of sucking.

Temperance studies Sweets carefully before she breaks the silence, "Why would you think that?"

"You both have feeling for each other. It's so obvious."

"To whom?" she questions.

"Everyone but the two of you."

"We're not in love," she announces.

Seeley looks at her as she stares at Sweets. He becomes startled when she whips her head around to face him.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I...It... I don't know that he's entirely wrong."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing, never mind," he recants his statement.


	54. Paralyzer

He holds the carseat and the diaper bag as she unlocks her door. She pushes the door open and he follows her in. The rest of the session had been pointless. Neither of them cared to discuss what he said in Sweets presence. The was no talking during the car ride home either. She had been busy trying to get Liam to sleep. She takes the diaper bag and the carseat from him.

"I'm going to get a drink do you want something?" he asks her.

"Uh a water. I'm going to go put him down," she tells him.

He nods and she takes off in the other direction. She drops the diaper bag in the corner of the nursery. She sits the carseat on the chair next to the crib. She pulls the blanket off the exhausted baby. She carefully unlatches the safety restraint. She cautiously moves the sleeping infant to the changing table and as quickly as possible changes his diaper.

Meanwhile Booth has just sat down in the living room. He has two bottles of water in front of him. He cracks one open and takes a sip. As he swallows he hears a knock at the door. He jumps up from the couch. He makes his best effort to prevent the baby waking up. He pulls open the door and allows the party in.

She's just laid Liam in his crib when she hears the knock at the door. She carefully tucks a blanket around the sleeping baby, and leaves the room. As she approaches the living room she calls out to Booth.

"Is there someone at the door?"

"Uh huh," he answers her as she draws nearer.

"Who?" she asks before she can reach the living room.

"Tempe," a voice mutters her name.

She steps into the living room to find her father standing in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" she questions suspiciously.

"Can't you just be happy to see me?" he wonders as he embraces her.

"You should have called first," she scolds.

"I did you didn't answer. I left a message on your voice mail."

"Oh."

"So have you two been working on any exciting cases?"

"No."

"I thought that you found all of your cases exciting," he points out.

"I do... but I've been off work."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Hey Bones I think I'm going to get going."

"Stay," she orders him with a death glare. Seeley takes a seat. Temperance stands and stares at her father.

"Russ said that you've been really busy."

"Is that what he said?"

"Uh huh."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. I was a little bit upset that you didn't come see me."

"I was...I had something really important that I was doing."

"Work? You're such a hard worker."

"No it wasn't work."

"Oh. Writing another book?"

"No I don't have time to do that right now."

Temperance and Seeley both hear the noise. Her eyes quickly fall on his face. Seeley stands up. He says nothing as he leaves the room.

"Where is he going?"

"Uh dad what exactly has Russ told you?"

"Nothing. He just said that you've been really busy. I thought that you would come visit for Christmas."

"I just couldn't."

"Are you mad at me Tempe?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you've been avoiding me like the plague."

"I've just had some stuff going on in my personal life."

"With that partner of yours?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I'm blind? I see the way the two of you look at each other."

"Dad we're not together."

"Oh you're not?"

"No."

"You should be."

"What? Why would you say that?"

"He's a good guy. He takes good care of you."

"I guess, but he's my partner."

"So why haven't you been working?"

"Uh... I... why don't you sit down," she suggests.

"Ok," he agrees.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No. Tempe what's going on?"

Before she can answers she hears Booth's voice. "Hey Temperance can you come here for a minute?"

"I'll be right back," she tells her father as she excuses herself. She finds Seeley in the nursery.

"What?" she questions.

"Where would I find a pacifier?"

"There are some in that drawer right there," she tells him as she points.

"Ok."

"Is that all you need?"

"Uh huh," he answers.

"Ok."

"Temperance you're going to tell him right?"

"Do I have a choice?" she retorts as she leaves the room.

She returns to the living room and finds Max sitting there waiting on her. "So what was it that you were going to tell me?"

"I..."

Max shifts in his seat. He rolls over and pulls a pacifier out from under him. He stares at her intensely. "Something you want to tell me Tempe?"

"About the pacifier?"

"Uh huh. Am I missing something?"

"I couldn't come to the hospital when you had a heart-attack because I was in the hospital."

He says nothing. He nods and she continues, "I had a baby," she answers.

"You didn't think that I should know?"

"Russ knew."

"He didn't say anything."

"I think that... he... it's a complicated situation."

"How? Is your partner the father?"

"What?"

"Booth is he the father?"

"No. Why would you think that?"

"It's nothing... never mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. So where is the father?"

"It's complicated."

"Tempe what's going on?"

"This isn't a conversation I ever envisioned having... especially not with you."

"What conversation?"

"I... Booth," she calls out.

He appears empty handed.

"Yeah?"

"I can't... I don't know how to..." she searches his eyes for help.

"Did you tell him?"

"Part of it."

"Which part?"

She stares at him with a look of pain, and confusion.

"Booth I don't understand what she meant. She said that it was complicated."

"It is. Temperance why don't you go get Liam?" he suggests.

She nods and hastily leaves the room.

"Why did you send her out?"

"It isn't something that she's very comfortable talking about."

"Why? Because I'm her father?"

"No because she still hasn't really gotten over it completely."

"Gotten over what?"

"She was raped."

"What? When?"

"The baby is..." a lump forms in Seeley's throat and he finds that the words don't seem to form.

"Oh. I get it."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh huh. Why wouldn't Russ just tell me that?"

"I don't think that she agreed with her decision."

"He decision to do what?"

"To keep the baby."

"The baby is here now?"

"Yes."

"Girl or boy?"

"Boy. His name is Liam he's three weeks old."

"So she decided to keep the baby?"

"Yes."

Max studies Seeley. He thinks carefully before beginning his next statement. "Why are you so stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell her what?"

"The truth."

"Max I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why don't you tell her that you love her. When I told you not to hurt my daughter I meant it."

"Where did you come up with that?"

"Any fool could see that you're in love with her."

"I..."

"Booth you're a straight shooter that's why I like you. You should tell me the truth because you know if you hurt her I'll have to kill you."

"Yes sir I know that."

"So tell me the truth. Do you love my daughter?"

"I... I wish that the situation wasn't so complicated..."

"Right. But you love her, so why don't you just tell her?"

"Have you met her?"

"Yes."

"She isn't the easiest person to pour your heart out to."

"Then write her a letter."

"Max..."

"Booth don't screw this up," he warns.

Seeley grabs his keys off the coffee table. "Can you tell her that I left?"

"Sure where are you going?"

"I'm going for a drive," he answers unsure of what else to do given the circumstances.


	55. Fatherly advice and a lightbulb moment

Thirty seconds after Seeley leaves Temperance wanders into the room with a bundle.

"Where did Seeley go?"

"He said that something came up and that he had to leave," he lies.

"Oh. So..."

"He told me."

"Oh good."

"So is that him?"

Temperance looks down at the sleeping baby.

"Yeah," she nods.

"Can I hold him?" he questions.

"Sure," she agrees as she places her sleeping son in Max's arms.

"So what's his name?"

"Liam Isaac."

"He looks like you when you were a baby."

"Really?"

"Definitely. He's got your nose, and those funny ears."

"Funny?"

"You grew into them."

As she prepares to sit down the phone rings. She quickly grabs it.

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey Tempe it's me. I know that you're not talking to me but I thought that I should call to warn you."

"About what Russ?"

"Dad is on his way."

"I know."

"Did he call?"

"He says that he did."

"What do you mean he says that he did?"

"He's sitting on my couch right now."

"Oh. Surprise!"

"Thanks for the heads up Russ," she says sarcastically.

"Don't hang up," he pleads.

"Why not?"

"I want to apologize. I'm sorry that I freaked out. I was wrong to ask you to leave your baby to come be with dad."

"I know that."

"So how is he?"

"Who? Dad?"

"No the baby?"

"Oh Liam's fine."

"Good. Is dad ok?"

"Yeah he's fine."

"Tempe I'm really sorry."

"It's ok Russ."

"No it's not. I was wrong."

"Yeah you were."

"So did you tell dad?"

"Yes."

"How did he take it?"

"Fine. Why didn't you tell him?"

"It wasn't my place."

"You could have told him."

"I thought that you should tell him. I know how you are about people invading your personal life."

"So how are the girls?"

"They're good."

"Good."

"So do I get to see this baby?"

"Now you want to see him?"

"He is my nephew."

"I'll send some pictures of him to your email."

"Ok. I've got to go the girls are hungry."

"Bye Russ," she hangs up.

She looks down at Max as he holds Liam.

"Russ?" he questions without looking up.

"Yeah."

"Booth is pretty protective of you."

"Yeah. He's a good guy. He's been really supportive. I don't know what I'd do without him," she admits.

Max says nothing. He just smiles devilishly.

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"No reason."

"Dad!"

"So this is one handsome guy."

"What?" she asks seeming distracted.

"The baby."

"Oh... right."

"Who did you think I was talking about?"

"I don't know. I guess that the sleep deprivation is making me a little bit crazy."

"Your mother would be very proud of you."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Tempe you can ask me anything."

"Are you done?"

"Done what?"

"With your criminal ways?"

"What?"

"I can't have you around him if you're going to be a bad influence. I only want positive influences in his life."

"Tempe he doesn't know of my past indiscretions, nor do I intend to do anything that would bring them up. I would never bring him into that."

"So..."

"If you'll let me I'd like nothing more than to just be his grandfather."

"What would your definition of that be?"

"I don't know. The guy who smells funny, and tells really pointless stories on holidays."

"Right."

"I'm serious."

"So you're not going to kill anyone else?"

"Temperance that is a rather insensitive question."

"I'm sorry but I have to ask."

"I'm done with that."

"It's me you can be honest with me."

"I am being honest with you."

"I won't let you disappoint him like you..."

"You can say it, it's ok. I know that I've disappointed you."

"I won't let you be in his life if you think even for a second that you might possibly one day in the far off, or not so far off future disappoint him."

"I won't. I swear to it. I won't. I won't to anything to hurt him."

"You know that I'll kill you if you do."

"I know."

"I'm serious."

"I know Temperance, I feel the same way about you and your brother."

"Oh..." the lightbulb finally flickers on for her.

"Do you see why I did it now?"

"No, but I feel that I may understand it a little bit more now."

"I'm going to take him fishing."

"What? He's not..."

"I don't mean now. I just mean eventually. A boy needs to go fishing with his grandfather at least once in his life."

"But..."

"Just let me have this Tempe."

"Yeah ok. One day I'll let you take him fishing."

"I want to ask you something."

"Ok what?"

"What is wrong with Booth?"

"What? I don't understand the question."

"Why don't you want to be in a relationship with him."

"I am, he's my partner."

"I don't mean that kind of relationship."

"What _do_ you mean then?"

"This little guy is going to need a father, and you seem to be pretty confident with Booth's abilities..."

"What exactly is your point?"

"You don't see it do you?"

"See what?"

"I just don't understand how you can't see it."

"See what?"

"That he loves you."

"He's my partner... there is a line... he doesn't love me."

"He does, and you love him back."

"I do not."

"I don't believe you for a second. You don't fool me."

"Just drop it please," she begs.

"You should let him be a father to your son."

"But..."

"Temperance, Booth is a good man."

"I know that."

"Then show him."

"When did you become such an advice columnist?"

Max just chuckles at her.


	56. Pancakes and Pie

The following morning when she wakes up she hears two familiar voices. She quietly tiptoes towards them. She stops outside her son's nursery and peers in. She sees two men standing over her son's crib. Her father bends down and carefully removes him from his cribs. She watches, and listens quietly to them.

"He looks a lot like Tempe when she was a baby," Max comments.

"I don't know that she can see that."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know how much of herself she sees in him. It's clear to everyone else that he looks a lot like her, but I don't know how convinced she is."

"She'll be ok."

"I know that, I just wish she'd let me in more."

"She will, just give her time Booth."

"He's such a ham," Booth comments.

"He's not at all shy is he?"

"Not for a second."

"I had forgotten how nice it was to be around a baby. They're so innocent."

"Yeah. He's something else."

Liam begins to fuss, and Temperance fights the urge to go in and scoop him up and make him stop. Instead Max calmly hands the baby to Seeley who gets him to stop crying.

"He seems to like you pretty well."

"I'm around a lot, I guess that he's used to me."

"How old is your son now?"

"Seven. I don't get to see him as much as I'd like. I've missed out on a lot of important things in his life."

"Which is why you can't seem to leave this little guy's side."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No Max what are you trying to say here?"

"You want to play house with my daughter."

"What?"

"You want to be his father..."

Seeley cuts him off before he can finish, "I would be honored to be his father. I wish that I were, but I'm not."

"Because she won't let you be."

"What?"

"You aren't because she won't let you be."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I know her."

"I know her too."

"Booth don't take offense to it. She's just trying to protect him."

"No she isn't."

"Ok, she's trying to protect herself, but she's stubborn."

"I know that, believe me."

"Sometimes you have to push her a little bit."

"But if I push too hard she just clams up."

"Yep."

"So Liam are you ready to get dressed?" he questions as he moves to the closet.

"Don't you think that you should feed him first?" Temperance asks as she enters the room.

"Why?"

"Why would you dress him before you feed him? He's just going to get milk all over him anyway."

"That's what a bib is for Temperance," Booth tells her.

She eyes him waiting for him to hand her the baby. He doesn't. Instead he pushes past her.

"Where are you going?" she calls out.

"To the kitchen," he responds.

She starts out but Max stops her. "Wait," he says softly.

"What?" she questions as she spins around to face him.

"Booth is a good guy."

"I think we had this conversation yesterday."

"Tempe stop being so stubborn and just listen to me once."

"Ok," she agrees reluctantly.

"You should let him."

"Let who what?"

"Let Booth be Liam's father."

"But he isn't."

"You can never get past facts can you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"The concrete evidence, the facts about Liam's genetics are simply that he does not belong to Booth."

"This is true."

"That isn't what a father is Temperance."

"I'm not so sure that you're the one to give that definition to me."

"Tempe, he wants to be this child's father."

"I know that."

"So why won't you let him? I know that it's not because of genetics, that's just an excuse."

"I can't let him."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't."

"You're being unreasonable."

"How?"

"A child needs a father."

"I know."

"Booth wants to be the father of your child."

"I know."

"He's a good father to Parker isn't he?"

"Yes. Booth is an incredible father."

"So then what's the problem?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"You'd be surprised."

"I think that I've already crossed the line of professionalism by allowing him to be as involved as he has. If I allow him to take on the role of father to my son then there is too much personal stuff between us to be professional."

"Why don't you and Booth go out?"

"What?"

"I meant out to breakfast."

"Oh. What would you do?" she asks suspiciously.

"I'll stay here with the baby."

"I don't..."

"He'll be fine."

"But..."

"Just go get dressed."

"I..."

"Temperance I'm not going to take no for an answer. Besides I'm more stubborn than you are. Where do you think that you got it from?"

She sighs in defeat and retreats to her bedroom. When she emerges from her room she finds Seeley sitting on the couch. Max sits in the chair next to him. Baby Liam sleeps peacefully in Seeley's arms.

"Are you ready?" Seeley asks.

She reaches for the baby. She takes him from Booth's arms. She kisses him multiple times and then carefully places him in Max's arms. She looks at Seeley who is now standing and then answers.

"Yeah."

"I've got your number," Max reminds her.

"Ok," she nods.

They leave the apartment and make their way to their spot. At the diner he orders coffee as they study the menus. Each already knowing what they want. He orders pie, and she orders a stack of pancakes. As they wait he carefully watches her.

"What's on your mind?" she questions.

"Nothing I was just watching you," he admits.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was just waiting on you to say something."

"It's nice to be here, you know just the two of us."

"Yeah just like old times."

"No not like old times."

"What?"

"Better," she tells him.

"How so?"

"We don't have any dead bodies to talk about today."

"True."

"There is a beautiful little boy in our lives."

"Yeah," he nods in agreement.

"And..." she stops.

"And what?"

"Ok," she tells him.

"Ok what?"

"Ok," she repeats.

"Ok? Things are ok? Or what? What are you saying ok to?"

"Ok. I'm ok with it."

"With what?"

"This."

"This what?"

"What we're doing here."

"And what exactly are we doing here?"

"Endeavoring to raise a child... a boy... a son."

"What?"

"I'd like nothing more than for you to be the other parental unit in Liam's life."

"So what you're saying is..."

"I see the way you look at him. The way you long for him to be yours. I'm ok with that."

"With what? With me wanting him to be mine?"

"Yes, and I'm ok with you being in his life."

"I thought that we already established that."

"I'm ok with you being in his life as a father."

"I am a father."

"As his father," she clarifies.

"Yeah? Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely certain."

"Because I don't want you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

"I'm very comfortable. You are a good man, a good father and you love him. I'd be even more comfortable if you would take on the role of being his father."

"Ok," he nods as he sips on coffee.

"How long does it take to make pancakes?"

"I don't know do you want some of my pie?"

"No are you going to push pie on my son..."

He corrects her, "Our son."

"Our son," she repeats liking the sound of it.

His hand glides over the table and lands on top of her hand. She looks up at him and he doesn't back down.

"So I guess this means we're playing house?" he jokes.

"No. We aren't playing anything," she tells him.

"So what are we doing here?"

"Being a family," she answers.

"Oh," he smiles at her very genuinely hoping that she understands what she's just said.


	57. On the Merrygoround

When they get to the apartment they find both Max and Liam passed out on the couch. Temperance carefully transplants the baby from Max's chest to her own arms. She cradles him and pats his bottom gently. Max opens his eyes.

"Are you two back already?"

"Yeah," she nods.

"Well I'm going to get going."

"What?"

"I need to head back."

"You can stay as long as you want."

"I know, but I think I'd like to head back."

"Are you sure?" Temperance asks him.

"Well if I can a few pictures with my grandson then I could head out."

"I took some of the two of you last night. Let me go print them out," she offers.

"Do you want me to take him?" Seeley asks.

"No I can handle it," she answers as she heads out of the room.

Ten minutes later she returns with a handful of pictures. She hands them to Max who already has his bag ready to go.

"Thanks Tempe."

She nods.

"Bye Liam is was nice to meet you," he smiles and rubs the boy's hand. He kisses him on the forehead.

"Have a safe trip," Temperance tells him.

"I will," he tells her.

"Nice seeing you Max," Seeley tells him as Max heads for the door.

"I'll be back," he promises.

"No one could stay away from this guy very long," Seeley admits.

As afternoon comes Seeley receives a phone call. Temperance is feeding the baby as he talks on the phone. As he returns to the room she tips the baby up to burp him.

"Who was it?"

"Rebecca she has to go out of town for a few days. Her mother is sick. So I've got to go get Parker."

"Where is he?"

"School. I've got to go pick him up."

"Why don't we take him to the park?"

"You want to come?" he answers surprised.

"Yeah. Is that ok with you?"

"It's more than ok."

"Let me grab the carseat."

"It's sitting by the door."

"Oh," she remarks.

"I'll get some bottles out of the fridge."

"I'll go grab his jacket and diaper bag."

"Can I have him?"

"What?"

"While you go get his stuff."

"Fine," she huffs too tired to argue. He takes the baby from her.

Moments later she returns to the living room just as Booth is emerging from the kitchen. She holds the diaper bag open, and he tosses the bottles in.

"Is the bottle warmer in your car?"

"Yeah. Why do you always leave your stuff in my car?"

"Because you never let me drive."

"Oh yeah," he nods.

She slips the jacket on the lethargic baby. Seeley zips it, and puts the little guy in his car seat. She tosses a blanket over it as they head out of the apartment.

When they arrive at Parker's school it has just let out. They search for Parker. Suddenly they see him running toward the car. He pulls open the door of the backseat and slides in next to Liam.

"Hi buddy how was your day?" Booth asks from the front seat.

"Fine," he smiles.

Temperance puts his book bag in the back. He looks at her peculiarly as he buckles his seat belt.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Parker?"

"Why are you in the backseat?"

"I wanted to sit with the baby."

"Why? He's asleep."

"In case he wakes up."

"Oh... whose baby is it?" he asks her.

"Mine," she answers.

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Liam."

"Hi. Liam," he smiles as he strokes the bottom of the baby's socked foot with his finger.

"Hey Parker."

"Yeah dad?"

"Dr. Brennan thought that it would be fun if we went to the park."

"Can we ride the carousel?"

"Of course we can."

"Dr. Brennan are you going to ride too?"

"No Parker I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have to stay with Liam."

"He can ride too. There is a seat on the carousel. You and daddy, and the baby can sit there."

"Yeah Bones it'll be fun."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Parker begs.

"We'll see."

"Or," Parker's eyes light up, "You and daddy could ride the horses and I could sit in the seat with the baby," he suggests.

Temperance smiles at him.

"Can I hold him?"

Booth begins to answer but she speaks for herself, "Yes. When we get to the park you can hold him."

"He's little," Parker comments.

"Which is why you have to be very careful with him," Booth advises.

"I won't drop him," Parker responds.

Booth says nothing. Temperance stares at the boy.

"Dr. Brennan?"

"Yes Parker?"

"Are you and daddy going to get married?"

"Why would you ask that?" Booth questions.

"Isn't that what people do when they're in love?" Parker wonders.

"Yes son why?"

"Don't you love each other?"

"Why are you asking?" Booth asks.

"Because."

"Are you asking because of the baby?" Temperance tries to clarify.

"No. I was just asking cause you two act like you're in love."

"And what is love Parker?" Booth asks curious to hear his son's answer.

"I don't know," he answers.

"So do you have a lot of homework?" Temperance questions.

"No just math."

"Oh," she comments as they drive.

"Bones?"

"Yes Parker?"

"You know it's ok with me if you want to marry my daddy."

This sends Temperance and Seeley into hysterics. They laugh so hard that their eyes begin to tear.

"That's nice of you son," Booth tells him.

Finally they arrive at the park. They pile out of the car, and Booth gets tokens for the carousel as Temperance, Parker and Liam wait on the cold bench. Upon Parker's insistence they all four pile onto the carousel. He moves swiftly to the seat behind a pair of blue and green horses.

"Parker what are you doing?" Seeley asks.

"I want to hold the baby," he answers.

Temperance smiles at him. She moves towards him. She carefully, and hesitantly hands Parker the well bundled baby.

"Make sure that you support his head."

"Ok," he smiles.

She steps back.

"Go ahead," he tells her.

"Ok," she agrees.

She climbs on a horse next to Booth feeling more than a little silly. Within seconds the ride starts. She turns her head to watch Parker. Throughout the entire duration of the ride he holds tightly to the baby, and watches him very carefully.


	58. Words that mend things that are broken

On Sunday afternoon Rebecca returns and Seeley drops Parker off to her. He picks up some lunch and returns to Temperance's apartment. She's washing bottles when he gets there.

"I brought lunch," he tells her.

"I have to go to work tomorrow," she tells him.

"Oh I almost forgot."

"The nanny is going to be here at seven thirty."

"Are you going to be ok with that?"

"I don't know," she answers truthfully.

"What are you thinking?" he questions as she dries her hands with a dish towel.

"I don't want to leave him," she answers.

"You want to take him with you?"

"Yes, but I know that is impractical."

"Yes it is."

"I..."

"It's ok to be nervous about leaving him."

"I know."

"Are you hungry?"

"I guess."

"It's Thai," he smiles.

"Ok," she agrees.

They sit down and start to eat.

"So is he asleep?" he questions.

"Yeah he passed out right after you called."

"Did you do ok without me?"

"I managed," she smiles.

"Parker wanted to come over last night."

"You could have brought him over."

"I thought that you might need the rest."

"I rested very well actually. He's started to sleep through the night."

"Good. Have you started to sleep through the night?"

"I fed him at ten. I was asleep by ten thirty, and I didn't wake up until two. I fed him again, and changed him. He didn't even wake up."

"Did you get up at six?"

"Not for the day," she answers.

"So what time did you get up?"

"Eight."

"That's not bad,"

"No," she answers in agreement.

"Maybe I should stay here tonight so you can get your sleep. That way you won't have to get up with him at night."

"I can handle it."

"You need your rest for work."

"I have to go to work everyday. What are you going to do? Are you going to stay with me every night?"

"I could."

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"It's a simple question do you want to?"

"Is this a trick?"

"No could you please just answer the question?"

"I would like to stay, yes."

"Why?"

"I like to help you with the baby."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know. I like being around Liam. And I like being around you."

"You're going to see me at work all day."

"So?"

"Can you put up with me for that long?"

"Of course."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't know, what are you saying?"

"I don't know. You can't sleep on the couch every night. It's uncomfortable."

"So what do I do? I'll just stay at home..."

"No it's ok. You can sleep with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"No but are you sure that you're comfortable with that?"

"I'm not going to break. If I was going to I would have already."

"I'll stay on the edge of the bed."

"Just get comfortable."

"Ok," he agrees.

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you mean?"

"This feels like being more than just partners."

"I think that it is."

"So what is it?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Real," she answers.

"I assure you it's real," he smiles at her genuinely.

She takes a sip of water and looks at him.

He opens his mouth and starts slowly, "I love your son like my own."

"I know."

"Do you know why?"

"I don't know..."she shakes her head realizing that she didn't.

"I love him like my own because I feel like he is."

"How?"

"I feel like you're mine."

"What?"

"I wish that you were mine."

"I am your partner."

"No, just mine."

"What?"

"I wish that we were more than just partners. I want to be with you. I...I think about you all the time."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Temperance what I'm trying to say is that I was shot in the heart long ago."

"Not that long ago, it hasn't even been a year."

"I was shot in the heart long before that, and not by a bullet. You pierced my heart long before that."

"What?"

"It was about the time that you told me not to call you Bones."

"What? I don't know what that means."

"It means that I love you," he responds.

She stares at him. She studies his face intensely. He waits for a reaction. Before he can receive one the baby monitor sitting between them catches her attention. A single cry pulls her away. She leaves the room and returns with Liam in her arms. Instead of immediately returning to the table she puts Liam in his swing. She snaps him in, and turns it on. She walks back to the table alone. She stops at Booth's chair. She looks deeply into his eyes. He stares back into hers and catches a glimpse of her soul.

"Oh that's good."

"Yeah why?" He questions.

"Because I think that I love you too," she admits in a sigh of relief.

He stands up and smiles at her. Their eyes meet. Within seconds their lips meet. Their breaths are heavy, and the kiss is long and passion filled. Finally the universe could rest because their solar systems had finally collided to become one.


	59. Work

The next morning Cam and Booth are returning from a crime scene with a body that is squarely in her department. She begins her initial examination. Seeley listens as she points a few things out. She looks at her watch, and then at him.

"Where is doctor Brennan?"

"Why would I know?"

"Booth where is she?"

"Did you check her office?"

"No is she there?"

"I don't know," he shrugs.

"Is she here?"

"Yes she is here. I drove her here this morning."

"So then where is she?"

"I don't know. Do you need her for something?"

"Maybe," she answers as she takes off her gloves. She slips them into the biohazard bin and leaves the room. She walks past Dr. Brennan's office and finds that she isn't there. She stops at Angela's office next.

"Hey Angela have you seen Dr. Brennan?"

"I think that she's in bone storage."

"Ok. Thank you," Cam leaves Angela's office and heads for bone storage.

She enters bone storage as Temperance is studying a skull.

"Dr. Brennan what are you doing?"

"I'm examining this skull."

"Not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

"What are you talking about?"

"What is that?"

"Where?"

"Strapped to your chest," she points.

Temperance looks down and then looks at Cam guiltily. Cam comes around and peers inside the contraption.

"Care to explain why he's there?"

"Why who's where?"

"Why do you have him here?"

"I'm sorry. I... I know that you wouldn't want to bring him. Booth told me that he would be fine with the nanny."

"But?"

"I couldn't leave him."

"I'm sure that the nanny you hired is perfectly capable of taking care of him."

"I'm sure that she is too..."

"So what is the problem then?"

"I woke up this morning and it suddenly hit me that I had to leave him."

"Yes," Cam nods, "That's how things work."

"And I couldn't control myself. I just started crying... and I was hysterical. I don't know why but I couldn't leave him. I told you that I was going to be at work today, and I didn't want to change my plans at the last minute."

"So you thought that it would be ok to bring your baby to work with you?"

"I knew that you wouldn't like it. I'll go home."

"No."

"No?"

"Just don't let him contaminate any evidence."

"What?"

"He can stay. Today... just this once. I understand why you wouldn't want to leave him. Look at him he's gorgeous. I knew that this was going to be hard for you after everything that you've been through. Can I offer a word of advice?"

"Uh huh."

"Don't project what you know about his... beginnings onto him. People will treat him differently if you do. Even if it's not right they'll treat him differently. Don't give them any reasons to judge him before they get to know him. Just present him as your son... and leave the rest unsaid."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your nanny isn't going to treat him any differently than any of the other children that she's taken care of. To her he's just another sweet little baby. To most people he's just a sweet baby."

"He is."

"I know that, but... other people aren't as rational as you are. Most people have difficulty with ridding out their preconceived notions about things, about people."

"Cam?"

"Yeah?"

"What if..."

"We're all here for you, and for him."

"Ok."

"That being said don't bring him to work tomorrow."

"Ok," she agrees.

Just after lunchtime Temperance is in her office catching up on paperwork. The is a knock on her door. She looks up and sees Caroline Julian standing in her doorway.

"Can I help you with something Caroline?"

"No I just heard that you were back at work."

"And?"

"How's it going?" she asks from the doorway.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you getting back into the groove of things here?"

"It's been sort of slow. I've been in bone storage most of the day."

"How are you holding up?"

"Holding up?"

"You seem calm. Did you do ok leaving your little one this morning."

"Not exactly."

"It's tough, you'll be ok though."

"Come in," Temperance tells her.

Caroline sits down across the desk from Temperance. Suddenly Temperance disappears.

"Cherie where did you go?"

Temperance resurfaces. She stands up and places a carseat in front of Caroline.

"Does Dr. Saroyan know that he's here?"

"Yes."

"May I?"

"Yes, of course," she nods taking a seat.

Caroline unstraps the sleeping infant and gently takes him out of his carseat. Caroline studies the little boy wrapped in a blue blanket with a green cap on his head. As she studies the infant his eyes come open.

"You've got big eyes," she comments.

"The better to see you with," Temperance answers smiling.

"Does he have hair?"

"Uh huh," Temperance gets up walks around the desk. She slips his cap off.

"Well look at that," Caroline smiles.

Temperance leans against her desk.

"So he's a keeper?" Caroline asks.

Temperance stares at her little boy and answers, "Yeah."

"You did good Dr. Brennan."

"I had very little to do with it."

"You had everything to do with it. You're a strong woman. He's lucky," Caroline carefully gets out of her seat and hands the baby to Temperance.

"It'll get easier to leave him."

"Is that true or are you just telling me that?"

"You get used to it. When my daughter was little I hated leaving her. I dreaded getting up every morning. As she got older I was glad that I went to work because it made coming home to her that much sweeter. He's the reward you get at the end of every day."

"Thanks Caroline."

"Don't waste your opportunity either."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't let Booth slip away. He's a keeper too," she tells Temperance as she leaves the office.

"Yes he is," she agrees once Caroline is out of earshot.

She sees Cam coming towards her. She groans inwardly.

"Dr. Brennan could you come look at the remains for me?"

"I don't want to contaminate..."

"Come with me."

Temperance follows her to Angela's office.

"Angela will you take him for a little while so that Dr. Brennan can help me?"

"Gladly," Angela lights up. She takes the baby before Temperance can protest, or even react.

Temperance simply follows Cam into the exam room that the remains are in.

"What am I looking at?"

"The head was severed?"

"Yes," she nods in understanding.

"I know that you have some expertise with this sort of things."

"You're asking me if I know what it is?"

"I'm guessing that you've probably seen this a couple more times than I have. My thing is more gunshots than..."

"It's a saw."

"What kind?"

"Not a hacksaw, if it were the kurf marks would be irregular. These are relatively even."

"So a chain saw?"

"No a chain saw wouldn't leave markings this neat."

"What are you thinking?"

"It's not definite, but I would say that this guy's head got disarticulated from the rest of his body by means of a circular saw."

"Ouch. That would hurt. The blood evidence suggests that he was still alive when his head was removed."


End file.
